


Rewriting Destiny

by CrowNoYami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 73,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: It was a stupid idea. Of all the stupid things he had done in his life, which was longer than human minds could truly comprehend, this had to be the stupidest. Gabriel watched as the two hunters came into town. He didn’t have anything against hunters in general, but these two were chosen for a reason, one that he should stay very far away from. So instead, he set up for the two to catch wind of his most recent form of justice. By the time they arrived at the college, Gabriel had managed to convince himself it would be easy. He would tease them, insert himself into the investigation, and wait for them to stake him before moving on. This way he could see for himself if the two boozes were up for their destiny.One look at the younger brother and he knew he was screwed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tall Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312832) by [Twilight684](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight684/pseuds/Twilight684). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This work was inspired by a couple of authors, but mostly Twilight684 with their fic Tall Tales. There will be instances I make a shout-out to another author who inspired a chapter, and I would like to post now that I received permission before writing. Also, please note this is the only time I will have ‘slash or angst’ as a warning. Each chapter has its own list of warnings, smut will NOT be taken out, nor will there be any separation in the story itself. If there is something in the warning you do not wish to read, please message me and I will give you a summary of that chapter. Again, each chapter has its own warnings. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slash, angst.

**Chapter 1**

 

It was a stupid idea. Of all the stupid things he had done in his life, which was longer than human minds could truly comprehend, this had to be the stupidest. Gabriel watched as the two hunters came into town. He didn’t have anything against hunters in general, but these two were chosen for a reason, one that he should stay very far away from. So instead, Gabriel set up for the two to catch wind of his most recent form of justice. By the time they arrived at the college, Gabriel had managed to convince himself it would be easy. He would tease them, insert himself into the investigation, and wait for them to stake him before moving on. This way he could see for himself if the two boozes were up for their destiny.

One look at the younger brother and he knew he was screwed.

Those large brown eyes captivated him while they spoke, and while he was cautious of the janitor, they were also so full of compassion. Gabriel all but ignored the older brother while he made small talk with the younger. By the end of the interview (not that he was supposed to know that’s what it was) he was hooked. He had been expecting the vessel of Lucifer to be tainted, blackened with the same hate and pain which had caused his Fall.

Sam’s soul was beautiful.

In retrospect, it made sense that the soul made to match the Morningstar would be beautiful, but Gabriel had foolishly believed it would match how Lucifer was now, not how he had once been. Looking at the soul in front of him, Gabriel couldn’t stand the thought of that pure soul becoming tarnished like his brothers’ grace. He only had a couple days at most before the two would leave town, maybe less before they realized the friendly janitor was the creature they were hunting. There wasn’t much he _could_ do in that time, they wouldn’t trust a monster.

By the time the two of them left the office, Gabriel had a plan. It was weak, most likely wouldn’t work, but it was a plan none the less. Gabriel would try to seduce the vessel of his favourite brother, and pray to a father who had left long ago that when Sam found out the truth he would _listen_.

He was so screwed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Here we get to see some interaction between Gabe and his moose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of homophobic comments/people

**Chapter 2**

 

Checking himself once again, Gabriel made certain he looked the part he was trying to portray. The night before had been fun, some of his best work if he was honest, but this wasn’t a game he wanted to play any longer. Sam hadn’t been far from his thoughts, not that the hunter had ever introduced himself. Gabriel hadn’t even been able to create his own illusions to take the edge off, instead he found himself conjuring an almost replica of the young hunter before dismissing it. Walking around where the kid had been ‘abducted’, Gabriel made certain to pick up trash and look like he was doing the job he was dressed for.

Nobody paid him any attention, carrying on not knowing there was a supernatural creature picking up their trash. Sometimes he hated their ignorance. Just as he was about to snap up some more trash so he could continue to look like he was doing his job, the two people he had been waiting for appeared. Giving them a moment to come to him, Gabriel was thankful he was next to one of the few trees the school had planted to give a more ‘natural’ look. Nature always did look good on him, both as an archangel and as a pagan.

This time when Sam started to speak with him, already taking the lead from his brother, Gabriel flirted. It wasn’t much at first, when Sam asked if he was working the night before, Gabriel made sure to mention he had been but tried to casually mention he _didn’t_ work tonight. That seemed to throw the man off for a moment and caused his brothers eyes to go wide for a second. When Sam started to falter in speech, it looked like the older one was going to try and take over but Gabriel was having none of that.

“You know, for electricians you seem to be pretty invested in what goes on around here besides the wiring.”

Seeing they were planning a retreat, Gabriel spoke quickly before they could leave. While he didn’t care if the other one-Dean left he couldn’t let his prey go so quickly. Making sure he was looking directly at Sam, and turning completely away from the eldest Gabriel spoke.

“I mean, this is the second time you came here and specifically sought me out to ask me all these questions about what goes one around here. The professor, _that_ I can understand you wanting to know more about, since you know, people normally don’t jump out windows around here. A kid getting drunk and being hazed into thinking he was _abducted by aliens_ though? Why would you even care?”

Pulling a sucker out of his pocket Gabriel pulled off the wrapper and shoved it into the bin beside him before putting the treat into his mouth. This time when he looked at the man in front of him Gabriel had to hold back a grin at the look on Sam’s face, half wanting to run away and half wanting to explain himself. It was cute, like a puppy. He was always a dog person.

“You know, normally when someone wants my attention they simply _ask_ instead of playing whatever elaborate play you’ve been doing. You could start by giving me your name, then asking mine. Once we get that out of the way we do some small talk, which by the way I think you really need to work on, ‘cause talking about a dead guy? Not really all that smooth. If I’m interested, I’d mention I get off at seven and would be ready for drinks or dinner by eight.”

Holding the sucker, Gabriel made a show of twirling his tongue around the candy while looking Sam up and down suggestively. He wished he had picked a job which would allow him to show himself off a bit, but he would work with what he had.

“If the date went well, I would then mention how I _don’t_ have to work tomorrow and that I make a great breakfast in bed.”

There was a moment of silence between the three of them, although Gabriel didn’t once look away from Sam. The tall man was flushed, obviously, he was embarrassed, but there was a hint of interest in his gaze as well. He was also stuck between a rock and a hard place. On the one hand, Sam could deny he was seeking the other out, but the questions he had been asking, along with the fact he had been asking questions at all really, was suspicious. While there wasn’t anything Gabriel could really do against the two hunters, he could make things harder on them, especially as they were using two different covers on this case as both electricians and reporters.

On the other hand, accepting his offer meant _accepting his offer_. Gabriel was under no delusions the boy had been raised as a hunter, probably since he was a baby. Homosexuals weren’t seen as ‘strong’ or ‘tough’ and thus it was possible Sam would have been _raised_ to be straight. It was sad, but both hunters and law enforcement both seemed to work under the assumption that if they came out as not one hundred percent heterosexual then they wouldn’t be ‘manly’ enough to get the job done.

Like what two people did between the sheets had anything to do with what they did any other time of the day.

“Sam, my name is Sam.”

Gabriel could have jumped for joy, it seemed Sam would rather go on date than blow their cover. Sam’s cheeks were still tinged pink and he was shifting slightly where he was standing, letting Gabriel know he was nervous with the situation. Smiling, Gabriel ignored the surprised sound Dean made and instead made a quick choice on what to call himself.

“Well Sam, name’s Loki... and yes I know how unfortunate that is and please don’t ask if my brothers name is Thor.”

It was worth revealing what should have been the answer to their hunt as both hunters laughed. While he was certain to keep and eye on the older brother in case he tried anything, it was the first time Gabriel truly looked at him. There was still suspicion there, Gabriel was certain the two hunters had reason to suspect _everyone_. Now though it was mostly replaced with humour and Loki was certain the youngest would be teased mercilessly for this whole situation.

“So, you a few drinks in a bar kind of guy? I also know pretty good diner if you don’t mind me picking you up?”

Normally he wouldn’t keep going, would have blown it all as a joke to stop them from growing attached. Gabriel didn’t do dating, he didn’t do relationships after he broke it off with Kali a couple hundred years ago. If he wanted the attention of someone he invited them back to his place; or theirs, and was out the door, or kicking them out, before the afterglow was over. It was good to see by the smile on Sam’s face that he wasn’t completely out of practise.

“Surprise me? Here let me have your number and I’ll text you where we’re staying.”

Gabriel wondered for a moment if the younger man would message him, but mentally shrugged. If this didn’t work than anything else would come off as too clingy anyways, and what harm could it really do? Gabriel watched as the man appeared to add his number into his phone as Gabriel rhymed it off, thankful that he used a cell-phone a means of communication. The area code wasn’t local, Gabriel couldn’t even remember what state he had been when he bought the phone, but the hunter probably wouldn’t notice. With all the travelling the two of them did he was certain Sam’s wouldn’t match either.

Once Sam made his excuses and left the area with his brother, who barely made it out of earshot before he started teasing the younger, Gabriel let go a breath he had been holding. It had been close, there had been a large chance of the young hunter not being interested and his offer being outright rejected. If Gabriel was honest with himself he had been surprised at seeing the interest there. It wasn’t the same _attraction_ he felt for the man, but it was something he could work with. Throwing the end of the sucker in the trash, Gabriel snapped his fingers and cleaned the floors he had been told to do that day.

He had a date to get ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of suicide, mentions of rape, mentions of pedophilia

**Chapter 3**

 

While he wasn’t a monk by any means, Sam wasn’t accustomed to people being so upfront in asking him out. Unlike Dean, he typically didn’t pick up people while they were on the road. Sex to Sam was more than a couple hours with another warm body, it was a connection. While he hadn’t been celibate since Jess died, he could count on one hand the women he had slept with since then, when the loneliness got too much. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy sex, once he was with someone it was sometimes hard for them to keep up with him, but that was _once he was with someone._

It wasn’t even that it was a man which caused him to doubt if he should really go out on a date. Sam had explored his sexuality while he was at Stanford, Jess could have just as easily been Jeff. While he had never told his father about his preferences, Dean knew. Sam wouldn’t have been surprised if Dean knew before _he_ had. What caused him to pause an hour after leaving the campus from hitting ‘send’ on his phone to message Loki the address of the motel he was staying in, was what the other man was expecting.

This case was a bust. No matter how deep they dug they couldn’t find anything about a girl dying on campus, nothing else happening in their ballpark strange in the surrounding area, nothing. The kid who claimed to have been abducted by aliens was a jerk, and it wouldn’t surprise Sam to learn someone had spiked his drink and then used his drugged-out state to make him _believe_ he had been taken by aliens. While there could be a case here, the only real lead they had was the fact the two instances had happened in the span of a week, at a college, where it was strange _not_ to be strange.

They were planning on leaving tomorrow and if he went on this date, if Sam enjoyed himself and went home with the janitor he would become attached. Loki was charming, Sam had noticed that right away the day before when they had been asking about the professor. There was something attractive about him, even wearing a stained uniform and holding a mop there had been _something_ which drew Sam to the other man. While Sam had never really been a shallow man, he couldn’t pin down physically what it was about Loki which caused him to pay attention.

While he couldn’t pin it down, there was something attracting him to the older man, something that could lead to something more. It wouldn’t take much, he knew, for him to become emotionally involved. If he was going to do this, he would have to make certain Loki understood he was leaving soon, that they wouldn’t have long together. Sighing Sam deleted the text he had written with the address and decided to lead with that, no sense in getting the guys hopes up only to crush them later.

_Hey, it’s Sam._

The response was quick, Sam’s cell chiming with a small ring. Dean had given him hell for picking up a guy in the middle of a case, but his smirk let Sam know he was okay with it. If there was one thing Dean couldn’t complain about it was Sam picking someone up.

_Loki: Heyo Sam, I was starting to wonder if you were just pretending to take down my number. So where do you want me to pick you up at? Any allergies or food you don’t like that I should know about?_

_Sam: No allergies, I don’t like food too greasy though. About tonight, well… the thing is that my brother and I are only out here for a couple days before we’re heading back. We’re probably going to be leaving tomorrow or the day after and I don’t want to lead you on when I’m leaving…_

This time the answer wasn’t instant, and as much as Sam knew he shouldn’t be, he was disappointed the man hadn’t messaged him back after about five minutes since he sent the text. When Sam did hear the chime again he was expecting Loki to back out instead of the message he received.

_Loki: Thank you for telling me now about you leaving, it would have sucked if you told me tomorrow morning. Tell you what, we take this date like you’re not leaving and see how it goes? We can decide afterwards what we want to do, if we want to do anything at all. I plan on enjoying my time with you tonight if you’ll let me?_

Sam smiled at the message, glad that Dean had gone out to do some research at the library while he stayed at the motel. While they would normally work together, since they came to town they could barely tolerate each other and thought it would be best if they split for a bit before it came to blows.

_Sam: Yeah, I can do that. I’ll send the address… so 8?_

_Loki: I’ll see you then, casual works for where we’re going. I bet your ass looks good in a pair of jeans._

Blushing Sam sent the address of the motel but didn’t say anything else. Now that they were both on the same page, he was excited about tonight. Looking at the clock Sam noticed there was still a bit of time to kill before he had to get ready, sighing he went back to work digging into the case as much as possible. After getting his computer to work again from it having been frozen on a porn site by Dean, Sam had started trying to find out anything he could about the two victims. The kid was pretty cut and dry, and Dean had been completely right on his judgment, the guy was a dick. Seams he was the reason why a few kids had left the school, claiming he had been hazing them to an extreme that was borderline criminal.

Looking up the professor had at first proved fruitless, that was until he on a hunch, started to look more into the claim of a student death. Once he widened the search to include local schools in the area he found a disturbing case of suicide of a young girl who attended the local high school. A high school the professor held a sort of club for extra credit at for university entry, a way to stand out on an application. While sad it wasn’t until Sam saw how one of her accomplishments was being accepted into the professors ‘club’ so young that he started to get a bad feeling in his gut.

Sam was still looking into the professor and growing sicker by the minute, when Dean came in. Having heard the Impala Sam only made certain it was Dean coming in the door before he focused back on his screen. His face must have shown how horrible he felt as Dean didn’t crack another joke about the janitor named after a god, instead Dean frowned his eyes tightening slightly at the edges while he spoke.

“What did you find?”

Leaning back on the chair, Sam ran a hand through his hair, a habit he had tried to kick but came up when he was distressed.

“Well if there is something here, I’m honestly questioning if that’s a terrible thing.”

That caused Dean to widen his eyes while he waited for Sam to continue. While Sam knew Dean was more of the same mindset as their dad on creatures, he would always at least hear Sam out when he wanted to leave something alone. Dean was all for killing what wasn’t human, but slowly Sam had been able to show him, prove to him, that sometimes monsters were better than some humans they knew. It looked like this might just be one of those times.

“I’ll start with the least offensive, alien guy? Turns out his hazing wasn’t just normal pranks and dares… he strung a guy up naked to the flagpole last November. His skin was stuck to the pole and they had to remove a layer of skin in some places to get him off the damn thing. Some of his hazing has brought police attention on him, but even the things they could prove was swept under the rug, turns out his father owns some big company who buys his way out of prison.”

“Okay, so guys a bigger dick than I thought… but what about the professor? Pulling a hazing on a dick like that I can totally get behind, but dude if we’re hunting something than they did a lot more than some probing, professor’s dead Sam.”

Nodding his head, Sam tried to think of the best way to say what he was thinking. Killing humans wasn’t something that he agreed with, but how many monsters had they killed? Were human monsters really all that different?

“He was a rapist and pedophile.”

That changed whatever Dean was going to say, and with the way they were getting along it was probable Dean had been wanting to say something, even it was just so they could argue. While he didn’t let people see it, Sam knew that Dean was born to do only one thing, protect. He loved kids, it came with having raised his brother since he was four. It was instinctual for Dean to protect children, for him to look out for kids, there was no doubt in Sam’s mind that if anyone ever laid a hand on a kid while Dean was around they wouldn’t walk again.

“Are you sure?”

Dean’s voice was deadly, and turning to fully look at him, Sam could see a fire in his eyes that only came about when he was about to lose it. It was the same fire, the same protective instinct, which made Sam know he was safe. Whatever caused that anger wouldn’t be around to hurt anyone again.

“Yeah, one of the girls at the high school who took this club he hosts killed herself after telling her friend she was raped. I checked into his files, and his student records… it’s not good Dean. A couple reported the rape, that he was pressuring them into sex, but he was some kind of big shot in his field so they brushed it off. On a hunch, I looked at the grades randomly of his students… if I were to guess? He takes a lot of students who are on scholarships and are making good grades, brings the grade down where they’re in danger of losing funding, and then brings it back up after pressuring them into sex.”

“Fuck.”

They remained in silence for a bit after that, neither knowing what to say. While they had been trained to kill monsters, it seemed like whatever it was they were hunting, was doing the same thing. The creature had let the boy go, he would be traumatized for life most likely, but he would live. If he had to guess, Sam figured the kid was let go because he hadn’t been the cause of someone’s death. While it had been suicide, the professor had been the cause of the death for an innocent girl. If this was a case, and the more he dug the more he believed it was, Sam wasn’t sure it was one they should solve.

Voicing his thoughts out loud, Sam wasn’t expecting the agreement on Dean’s end. Deciding they would see if anything else came by in the next day or two, Sam noticed the time and almost panicked before he grabbed his clothes out of his bag and headed for the shower. When he came out Dean was flicking through the channels while laying on his bed. Though Loki had said causal, Sam had made certain to wear one of the nice dress shirts they normally used while pretending to be a government agents with a nice pair of jeans. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was a bit nervous. It was the first time in a very long while he had someone take him out for a date, most people who had been attracted to him had wanted _him_ to take _them_ out.

“So, when is lover-boy picking you up?”

Sam chose to ignore the teasing tone, the last thing he wanted was for his date to show up just in time to hear a screaming match between him and Dean.

“He said he’ll be here at eight. I told him we might be leaving in the morning, or at least in the next couple days.”

“And he’s cool with that?”

Sam didn’t know if the tone was worried or surprised, either way Sam shrugged.

“He said we should see how tonight goes and talk about what we want in the morning.”

Whatever Dean was about to say was cut off at the knock on the door. Both looked at the clock to see that it was eight on the dot, making Sam smile. Shrugging on his jacket, Sam made sure that he had a knife hidden in the back of the jacket. If he was honest with himself Sam felt a bit naked now without a gun tucked away, but with how Loki had described how he expected the night to end Sam didn’t think he would be able to hide a gun of all things. Checking the peephole in the door before opening it, Sam smiled at his date.

The man looked a hell of a lot better outside of work, that was for sure. While he was attractive either way, the overalls a dirt were gone now showing a form Sam could get used to seeing. Loki, like himself, was wearing a pair of jeans only his looked tighter and new. Sam couldn’t wait to see what the mans arse looked like in those jeans, his shirt looked comfortable and while not skin tight was taught against his arms showing a bit of defining muscle. The crimson shirt somehow worked with Loki’s warm golden eyes and hair, giving him an otherworldly look.

Overall Sam was impressed, while the man hadn’t been _un_ attractive Sam could see where Loki’s confidence was coming from a lot clearer now. If he had met him at a bar Sam was certain he would have asked the man to come back to the motel with him, celibacy be damned.

“ _Damn_ Samsquatch, knew you would look good in a pair of jeans. You ready to head out?”

He could hear Dean laugh from the room but chose to ignore it. Stepping out of the room Sam turned to shut the door, blushing at the whistle Loki gave him once he turned around. It felt good, having someone not be afraid to show they appreciated how he looked. Walking to the silver SUV which was parked beside the Impala, Sam was surprised when Loki walked to Sam’s side and opened the door for him. Climbing inside, Sam was impressed by the leg room and buckled up while Loki got in and turned the car on.

“So where are we headed?”

There was nothing on the radio, and Sam hated silences. While he complained about Dean’s music, it was a constant in his life too long for him to feel comfortable in a car without noise. Even when there was nothing on the radio and Dean wasn’t blasting one of his tapes, the engine alone was loud enough that it relaxed him. Sam needed noise in a car, but he felt it would be rude to turn on the guys stereo, so talking it was.

“There’s a diner in town that has great food, and the best milkshakes in the state. I called and checked out their options, turns out they have this whole calorie wise, low fat, all-natural section to their menu I never knew about. Figured the best of both worlds, right?”

Surprised Loki had bothered to call and check on something that most people would have brushed aside made Sam feel warm. He had always been picky about his food, wanting to make sure he knew exactly what he was putting in his body. It was something Dean teased him about often, but nothing anyone he had been dating had really put much thought into. Even Jess had brushed aside his low grease intake when they went out and she wasn’t dieting. This guy Sam had all of three conversations with, had called just to make sure the place he wanted to take Sam to would have what _Sam_ wanted instead of what Loki liked.

Oh, leaving was going to _hurt_.

”I figure if you can still put up with me after diner there’s a park not too far from here with a nicely lit trail. You don’t seem like the dancing type, but if I’m wrong there’s a club in town a bit that keeps more than beer behind the bar.”

Loki was leaving what they did after dinner up to him. Sam had been half expecting them to run from the diner and jump into bed, he wouldn’t have minded, but no Loki was making a real date out of it. When Dean had asked about how Loki had responded to him leaving, a part of Sam had expected this to be about sex. While he knew Loki was going to take them somewhere to eat, Sam was expecting a bar so that they could have a couple drinks before hitting sheets. This wasn’t food and sex, this was a real date, one that you would have with someone you were expecting to start a relationship with.

It was going to _hurt_ in the morning, because no matter how much he knew he shouldn’t Sam was going to go with this. He knew it was a long shot, people didn’t really do long distance, at least not when one of the people in the relationship couldn’t explain where they were going or why.

“…something else?”

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Sam came back to the conversation at the questioning tone. Looking at Loki, Sam noticed his face seemed a bit tighter around the eyes than it had been. While keeping his eyes on the road Loki would dart little looks at Sam while driving that spoke of hesitation. Sam hoped he guessed right on what the question was because as much as he knew it wasn’t going to, Sam _wanted_ this to work between them.

“A walk after sounds perfect, so what’s your favourite colour?”

The question seemed to be the right thing to ask as Loki’s shoulders relaxed a bit. Sam didn’t realize how far they had driven while he had been lost in thought.

“Favourite pretty much everything changes every few years with me, right now colour is light blue. How about you Sam-I-am, no sense waiting ‘till we get there, tell me about yourself.”

While surprised about the nickname, Sam shrugged it off before answering. While he wanted to avoid lying as much as possible if they were really going to try and make a go at this, there were some things Sam could tell the man beside him.

“Not much to tell; I guess to start with colour, my favourite is green, I have an older brother who I work with, we travel a lot for work, so we don’t really stay in one place too often. Went to Stanford for pre-law but a family emergency pulled me out, nothing really note worthy.”

There was so much he couldn’t tell Loki, it was one of the reasons Sam didn’t date. How could you reasonably explain to the person you wanted to be with that you hunted the supernatural for a living? It would be hard enough to try and brush off normal things, but his whole life was dedicated to hunting it was a part of who he was. Frowning Sam glanced out the window, wondering how he was going to explain why exactly as an electrician he would have to travel so much when he felt a warmth on his hand. Looking down Sam noticed Loki had moved his hand to hold Sam’s.

“Listen Kiddo, I knew when you started interviewing me about the dead professor that you and your brother weren’t electricians. You don’t have to tell me. I may not look like it, but I’m a pretty tough guy. I can take you having your secrets especially since we haven’t even really had our first date yet.”

It seemed they had arrived at the diner as Loki pulled over into the small parking lot behind a building and parked the car. Once Loki killed the engine, the older man turned to him and smiled while picking up the hand he had been holding only a few moments ago. Seeing he had Sam’s undivided attention, Loki spoke again his tone soft.

“How about we make a deal? If I ask you something and you feel like its something you can’t answer, or don’t want to, for whatever reason just tell me. I would rather you let me know when something is off limits than lie to me. In return I promise you the same, there’s a lot about me I don’t feel comfortable talking about yet, some of it I may never feel comfortable speaking of. I promise to never lie to you Sam, evade like Hell, but never lie. Does that work for you?”

Sam smiled and nodded his head while he answered, this he could live with.

“Yeah, that works for me.”

Loki brought the hand he had been holding to his face and flipped it over to kiss the palm. Smirking Loki quickly tried to defuse the tension.

“Good, now that we’re done angsting lets have a nice dinner where I can charm my way into your gigantor heart. Then we’ll go for a walk where I will try to romance you, after which I will hopefully convince you that my bed is much more comfortable than the motel you’re staying at.”

Not waiting for Sam to answer Loki nipped at one of Sam’s fingers before letting his hand go and winking at the younger man. Getting out of the car the two walked inside of the diner. It was a small diner, nothing fancy but seemed comfortable and just as promised, they had a healthy selection menu. During their meal, they spoke of inconsequential things; Sam talked about the various places he had liked while traveling and Loki spoke about some pranks he had pulled. Loki learnt Sam was a bookworm and loved learning new things, Sam learnt Loki loved anything sweet and was a dog person.

When the meal was over, and Loki had paid the bill, the two left the diner laughing. Loki had kept up with light touching as much as he could afford to do and as soon as they were no longer sitting down, he had taken Sam’s hand in his. Intertwining their fingers, Loki pulled Sam along off a side street which lead them to the small park he had spoken about earlier. The sun was almost set by the time they made it, lamps lit the way along the small trail as they walked giving off enough light to walk without tripping, but they still managed to see a couple of the brighter stars.

“It’s hard to see them in town like this, but when I was younger I used to spend all night looking at the stars. It always amazed me, the fact that there were so many out there, so many different planets and stars, always kind of put things in perspective.”

As he was talking Loki had slowed their walk so they were stopped in-between two of the lamps, it was in one of the darker spots of the trail which helped to broadcast the twinkling lights above them. Tilting his head back Loki looked up at the sky, encouraging Sam to do the same. The silence stretched between them for a few moments before Sam spoke, his tone soft, matching Loki’s.

“With all the traveling that we do, sometimes Dean and I will park the car off to a side road and just take a minute, you know? Most of the time we have a cooler and a couple beers while pointing out what constellations we know and their stories. Dad was a marine, so he taught us how to survive in pretty much anything, Dean’s four years older than me and I think sometimes Dad forgot I was younger than his eldest ‘cause he would treat us both the same. When he left on our camping trips, Dean would drag me out of the tent and would teach me how to make stories with the stars while we waited for Dad to come back.”

The air had become somber instead of the light banter they had enjoyed during dinner, but instead of being put off it made Sam feel closer to the man beside him.

“I can’t say much, not without breaking my promise… but I kind of get where you’re coming from. I love my father, I would do anything He asks of me, but He wasn’t the one who raised me. I have three older brothers, and while Ralph and I are close to the same age I was always a handful. Mike is the oldest and was always so busy all the time that he never had any time for me. Ralph while only slightly older in actual age seemed to be ancient most of the time, like he couldn’t ever be a kid. Luci was the second eldest, and while he was a hardhead and stubborn at times, it was him who raised me. When I got hurt it was Luci who healed me, when I needed someone to talk to I always sought him out.”

Squeezing the hand that was still clasped in his own, Sam noticed how Loki used past tense when speaking of his older brother, easily hearing the pain in his voice. While it wasn’t pleasant conversation it made him feel closer to Loki, more emotionally connected to the other man. While Sam didn’t want to push, he found himself asking the question that was burning in his mind.

“What happened to him?”

The responding silence made Sam wonder if he pushed a bit too much, it was their first date, it was too early for this kind of conversation. When Loki answered, his voice was whispered enough Sam had to listen carefully to hear him.

“He’s still alive, but… who he is now isn’t the same brother who raised me. He had a lot of bad done to him, and did a lot in return. Right now, he’s locked away, Mike was the one who locked him up and I don’t know if he’ll ever get back out. Some part of me hopes he never does, another just wants to see him again even if he hates me now.”

There were so many questions Sam wanted to ask, but he knew he couldn’t push any farther. Pulling on the hand that was still in his own, Sam turned to face Loki. Smiling softly, he looked down at the shorter man, his other hand coming to hold Loki’s cheek before hooking fingers below his chin to tilt his head up. Moving slowly, Sam pressed his lips against the smaller man’s, keeping the contact soft, reassuring. Loki pressed back after a moment, also keeping the kiss light. When they broke apart Sam smiled at Loki who smiled back before pressing their lips together again.

They stood there for a few minutes exchanging kisses before they broke apart. The rest of the trail was done in silence although they walked a bit closer than they had before, sharing space while they returned to Loki’s car. Once they were both inside the car Sam could feel his nerves coming back to him in a way he wasn’t expecting. He knew what Loki wanted, the shorter man had laid it out in the air before he even agreed to this date, but Sam wasn’t sure what he wanted any longer. It wouldn’t be the first time he slept with a man, but after their little heart to heart Sam could see himself easily wanting more than a roll in the sheets with Loki.

“Am I taking you back to your motel room?”

Glancing at the man Sam tried to read what the other was feeling. They hadn’t pulled out of the parking lot yet, so Loki was looking back to him as if trying to read the same thing. While he didn’t say anything, not knowing exactly what it was he was going to say, apparently, whatever Sam was feeling must have been transparent enough for Loki to pick up on it.

“Are you still going to be in town tomorrow?” asked Loki, his features seeming to relax slightly while asking the question.

“Yeah, we might be sticking around for a couple days, not sure how long exactly…”

Loki smiled and started the car before pulling out of the spot. Sam noticed they were headed the same way they came and couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed.

“Tomorrow is my day off and if you aren’t too busy I would love to spend it with you Sam. You aren’t leaving in the next twenty-four hours that gives us a bit more time, right?”

Nodding, Sam smiled. Now that they had a bit more time it would be nice to give this dating thing a try before jumping into bed. Normally Sam didn’t have enough time before the next case and he would be leaving again. After spending the evening with Loki, Sam knew he was in for a hard fall when he did eventually leave, maybe though they would be able to work something out.

“I would like that, Dean can do a bit by himself tomorrow. What time do you want to meet up?”

“There’s a carnival in town if you wanted to go tomorrow evening. I know it’s not a typical date, but it could be fun if you wanted to give it a shot.”

Sam laughed at the thought of going to a carnival for a date, he hadn’t done that since he was in high school. He was sure once Dean found out he was going to give Sam Hell on it, but he didn’t care. Loki seemed the type to be familiar with his inner child and Sam could handle spending a few hours in that mindset to get to know the man.

“Yeah, that sounds fun. So around six so we have some sunlight?”

Loki glanced away from the road for a moment to smile brightly at him, it was infectious and caused Sam to smile back without thinking. Sam was still smiling as they pulled into the parking lot of the motel next to the Impala. While it wasn’t often Sam picked someone up, when he did Dean was sure to wait around in case it was some _thing_ instead of some _one_. While they both knew Sam could take care of himself it was an unspoken rule Sam didn’t bother arguing against any longer.

Turning to face Loki, Sam was surprised to find the other man had unbuckled and was already opening his door. Deciding to follow suit, Sam unbuckled and was opening his door when Loki came around to his side of the car. Before he could say anything, he found Loki’s hand on the back of his head and was pulled into a kiss. Unlike the ones at the park this was pure heat. Closing his eyes, Sam pressed back against the lips assaulting his own. When he felt a slick tongue licking at his lips Sam opened his mouth and twined his tongue with the other’s.

Not caring about if Dean would look out or not, Sam stood out of the car and pulled Loki flush against him. Grabbing the back of the shorter man’s head, Sam groaned as Loki fought for dominance of the kiss. It wasn’t often someone wanted to take the lead, even the men he had been with before seemed happy to let Sam lead in the bedroom. Sam wondered if he could convince Loki to take them back to his place, or maybe rent another room.

When they broke apart, Loki pressed butterfly kisses against Sam’s lips a few times before pulling his upper half away enough so they could look at each other. Just as Sam was about to suggest they find a room he looked at the warm golden eyes watching him. While there was lust there, there was also something warmer, kinder and deeper. It wasn’t love, they had just met each other after all, but there was affection and Sam wondered if he would be the only one broken by his departure in a few days.

“Figured I would give you something to think about to warm you up seeing as I wont be able to. Now Sam-a-lam, I need you to let go and get into your room before I kidnap you.”

“It’s not kidnaping if I go willingly.”

Sam had to smirk at the groan his suggestion caused from Loki and the older man brought their lips together again. They continued kissing for a few minutes, alternating between soft and hard before Loki pulled back and rested their foreheads together while panting slightly.

“You are going to be the death of me Sammy, I swear.”

It had been a long time since someone had called him Sammy and he allowed it. Pecking Loki’s lips again, Sam grinned as he pulled away completely and walked towards the door. He didn’t bother looking back as he pulled out the key and opened the door. When he had the door opened, Sam turned around and winked at the other man who was leaning against the now closed car door, watching as Sam made it inside. Closing the door behind him, Sam still had a smile on his face as he looked at Dean who was flicking through the channels. Absently Sam noticed the sound of Loki driving away, flopping on his bed Sam waited for Dean to start.

“Thought you would be out longer, didn’t shortstack say something about you stayin’ over?”

“He did, but I might have mentioned that we were sticking around for a couple more days and he seems to want to make a go of this. We’re planning on going on another date tomorrow, I figure if whatever we’re hunting doesn’t drop another body I might be able to squeeze a third date in before we leave.”

The sigh from the other side of the room was expected, and Sam tried not to let it bug him. He knew what was wrong; Sam wasn’t the kind of guy to go from person to person, he wanted stability, a relationship, and in this business, it was few and far between when anyone ever really got that. He hoped though, that if things went well before they left that maybe Sam would be able to tell Loki what he did for work. One thing he was certain, Loki was in this just as much as he was.

“We’re going to have to leave sometime though Sammy, you sure this is a good idea?”

“Honestly? I think it’s a horrible idea, but I know for a fact I’ll regret it if I don’t give this, whatever this is, a try. It’s already going to hurt when we leave, I might as well make it something worth being hurt over.”

“Electricians don’t travel as much as we do, you’re going to have to come up with something better.”

That caused Sam to laugh, even when he knew it was a bad idea, Dean was still willing to try to help protect him.

“No need, he already knows we’re not electricians… he said interviewing him about the professor kind of gave it away. He also said he doesn’t care, we promised we wouldn’t lie to each other and when we can’t answer a question to just say so. From what I gather he has his own secrets he’s not comfortable with yet, I don’t know Dean, he’s different.”

“I suppose it wouldn’t be too hard to stop by when we have a close hunt every now and then.”

It was the closest to acceptance Dean would ever get, and Sam was thankful for it. After getting ready for bed, Sam laid there for a while remembering his date. He felt as giddy as he had back in high school, but with a seriousness he had felt after his first date with Jess. Sam hoped tomorrow would be just as great, and maybe he would take Loki up on his breakfast offer, and then maybe he would see if they could try to make it work.

That night while he drifted to sleep all Sam could think about was a pair of warm golden eyes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Animal torture, graphic torture, violence, mentions of oral sex between two males

**Chapter 4**

 

After dropping Sam off at the motel Gabriel made his way back to his apartment with only half his mind on the road. If it weren’t for his reflexes Gabriel was certain there would have been a crash before he parked in front of the apartment building he was claiming as his until this job was over. The apartment wasn’t anything fancy, not like his real homes, but it served its purpose this time. Climbing the stairs, Gabriel didn’t waste any time once he was inside before flopping down on his couch and letting lose a groan.

He was so screwed.

While he knew this date was a bad idea, a part of Gabriel had hoped he would use it to confirm Sam was the same as Lucifer. In some ways, Sam was, it was a good match even if it didn’t seem like it to an outside observer. Sam was smart, a tactician if he ever saw one, and someone that could probably lie as easily as he breathed. Sam was also kind; and warm, and caring and wore his heart on his sleeve, and what a heart it was. He was exactly like Lucifer, like the big brother who taught Gabriel how to fly, the same brother who saved his life from their aunt and played pranks on Michael.

Sam was the same as the Morningstar, not the Devil. There were some differences of course, being the vessel of an archangel didn’t mean they were the same person. In this case, it seemed like the basics were the same. Gabriel had loved Lucifer, how could he not? But he knew it wouldn’t take much for him to be _in_ love with Sam. The man was every fantasy Gabriel had ever had wrapped up in a beautiful form. He should walk away now, should call off tomorrow’s date and run from the town before either of them let this get any deeper than it was.

One thing he knew how to do well was run, Gabriel could leave or give the brothers enough clues that _he_ was what they were hunting. It would be easy enough to convince the two he had been getting close to Sam so he could see if they were close to _him_. It would crush the younger man, because Gabriel knew the kid was in deep enough it would _hurt_ , but it would be smarter. It wouldn’t be long now before either Heaven or Hell made their move to try and push those two towards opening the cage. The soul of the Righteous Man would only come around so often, and his brothers would not wait much longer before they acted.

Sighing, Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. While he knew what he _should_ do, it was something else entirely for him to actually do it. For the first time in his life, his go-to of running was what he _should_ be doing, and for the first time it was what he knew he _wouldn’t_ do. It was probably going to kill him, but Gabriel had never felt this strongly for someone so quickly, and he wasn’t about to let it pass him by. He had tried, Dad knew, he _tried_ with Kali, but even then, he hadn’t been able to muster up the emotions he was going through now. In two days Samuel Winchester had managed to bring more emotion from him than Kali had managed in centuries.

He was so screwed.

Looking around the room Gabriel sighed before snapping his fingers and changing it around. The lavish lifestyle he enjoyed wasn’t something he would be able to afford as a janitor; however he only downgraded the major things. His furniture was still comfortable, and he wasn’t going to touch anything in his bedroom, as no matter what cover he was trying to keep he wasn’t about to give up his comfortable bed or soft sheets. With another snap of his fingers Gabriel’s clothes were changed into a pair of joggers and loose shirt to lounge around in. Kicking his feet up on the table in front of him, Gabriel waved his hand to turn on the television which was mounted on the wall. While he would love to conjure up someone to take the edge off, he knew it would only be a poor substitute.

Instead of watching any shows or movies the television showed an image of a man which followed him around. There wasn’t anything outstanding about the man, he was average at best and a bit past middle age. What made him worth such attention was a feeling Gabriel had gotten from him as he passed him in the halls of the university. Human souls were always so bright and expressive, more so than the vessels which housed them, it was nothing for him to ‘read’ a soul. This one wasn’t as dark as some of the others Gabriel had run into, and while normally that would make Gabriel merely teach a lesson and leave the man alone this was a special case.

Human souls were tainted by the pain and misery they caused others. It wasn’t something they could wash away, it stuck with the soul until they died, where a reaper would decide if the soul was tainted enough for Hell. This soul was tainted, but it wasn’t the blood of humans which stained his hands. While normally Gabriel kept his more lethal plans for killers and rapists, this one was special. The university approved serval scientific projects besides the ones done at the university itself, and it appeared this man worked for one of their outsourced projects. While not a serial killer in the strictest sense, he enjoyed harming the animals at the lab a bit too much for Gabriel to merely let him go.

The television was the easiest way for him to monitor those he was punishing. For a couple hours, Gabriel watched the man do normal every day things, it was boring but necessary if he was going to find out how hard to punish the human. It wasn’t until later that night, much later than Gabriel expected, the show revealed what the human was doing. Gabriel felt his grace boil with anger as he watched the man with their newest pet. The pup was only a few months old, probably either a stray or from some puppy mill that gave the pup to the university. His big brown eyes were full of pain, his three remaining legs beaten, and there were burns and lacerations in various stages of infection covering his body.

There was no way this man was going to live another day. Growling, Gabriel watched as the man grinned while injecting poison into the puppy’s already weakened body. Gabriel didn’t know how he managed to wait until the human was gone before he snapped himself to the storage room the puppy was dying in. Not bothering to look for any kind of security, Gabriel knelt next to the small cage which was barely big enough to fit the puppy. The poor creature was shivering and whimpering, the floor was freezing and if the experiments didn’t kill the poor thing the cold would. He didn’t have a lot of time before the puppy would be beyond even his help, still Gabriel moved slowly as not to startle the dying pup as he opened the cage.

Once the cage was open Gabriel reached in, his movements slow enough the puppy wouldn’t be startled. Placing his hand on the small creature, Gabriel pushed his grace into the animal who cried out as his wounds were healed over. The pup would still be weak, Gabriel wasn’t expecting the small lick at his fingers as he pulled his hand back. Animals knew human from creature, and they had always had an instinctive trust of those working for Heaven, it was the only thing saving Gabriel from a bite from the small creature, he was sure.

“How about we get you out of here? I have a nice doggy bed with your name on it and some food. I’ll let you come out while I fix up this joint and then we can head out, okay?”

A small yelp was his reply, but he would take what he could get. Standing, Gabriel looked around the room. This was the private office of the man, and as such was the only place he felt he could conduct his torture without anyone being the wiser. The only other animals were a few mice and rats who had seen better days. Walking over to the animals Gabriel opened their doors as well and put his hand into each cage to heal the rodents before snapping his fingers and transporting them to different cities, they would be fine on their own.

Turning around Gabriel saw the pup had left the cage and was sitting down, looking at Gabriel with a trust which would probably never be directed at a human again. Gabriel gave some thought to restoring the missing front leg but decided against it. While it wasn’t for a human healing a missing limb would be considered a miracle and those were carefully monitored by Heaven. The pup would be fine missing one leg, especially at this age where he would just be learning how to do things anyways.

Bending down, Gabriel carefully picked up the small creature and cradled him to his chest. Holding the pup as tight as he dared, Gabriel flew them both to his apartment, not missing a beat in conjuring a fluffy dog bed and food and water dish. Setting the pup down, Gabriel watched as he made his way slowly over to the bowl, having followed his nose to the food. Gabriel watched as the pup ate, making note that the pup stopped on his own instead of eating until nothing was left. As the pup drank down some water, Gabriel snapped his fingers and made some adjustments to the apartment moving anything that could harm the creature higher and making a few toys show up near the bed.

While normally he would have trained the pup using a crate, it seemed cruel to place the pup in yet another cage. Instead Gabriel made a few ‘puppy training pads’ appear in various places. Sighing he sat down on the couch and waited for the pup to explore as much as he wanted before hearing the patter of small feet almost at the couch. Bending down Gabriel picked the pup up and looked him in the eye before standing giving the pup a tour.

“This is your bed, you are to sleep and lay down here… these are toys for you to play with as much as you want, you can take them around the place if you wish completely up to you. Now this is the important one, I don’t have a doggy door on this apartment, but you are to use the washroom on these pads and I will replace them with fresh ones as they’re used. Your food dish should always have food in it, same with your water dish so eat as much as you want.”

While he was explaining where everything was and pointing out things as he went, Gabriel used a sliver of grace to imprint the actual meaning of his words to the pup. It helped that dogs were one of the smarter animals as they could retain a lot of information in a small amount of time. By the time he was done touring the apartment with the small animal Gabriel had no doubt at the very least the pup would understand what was explained to him. Gabriel had no need to teach him usual tricks, instead he made certain to mention where he was to void his bladder and bowels several times so the pup understood.

It was early into the next day before Gabriel came up with a plan for the animal abuser, one that he would have to wait until night to complete. Instead of spending his time watching humans on either his television or finding something else to do, Gabriel found himself spending most of the day with the pup. He had decided to name the small pup Xander and while the pup was a bit uncoordinated; both because of his mistreatment, and his missing limb, he was still as energetic as any other puppy. Gabriel spent most of the day playing with numerus toys he brought into existence and cuddling the fluffball.

Hours passed before he heard a small chime ring through the apartment which took his attention from the pup for a moment. Looking around the room Gabriel found the source, his phone was quickly picked up and Xander looked at the flashing screen while Gabriel held him in his other arm. Sitting down on the couch he kept Xander on his lap while he opened the message.

            _Samsquatch: Hey, I don’t want to come off as pushy, but I was wondering if maybe we could meet up a bit earlier than planned? My brother is on my last nerve._

Gabriel snorted before smiling at the phone. While he could have felt insulted Sam only wanted away from his brother Gabriel knew an excuse when he saw one. Originally, he had planned on causing a bit of friction between the brothers, turns out the two had been in close quarters a bit too long anyways. Gabriel hadn’t needed to do anything besides freezing Sam’s computer once.

            _Loki: Not sure if I should be flattered that you can’t wait to see me or insulted it’s just to get rid of your bro._

_Samsquatch: Flattered, definitely flattered._

Glancing at the time, Gabriel noticed it was four o’clock anyways and two hours wouldn’t make that much of a difference in his plans as they were. A breath of warm air from the wet nose nuzzled against his arm caused Gabriel to pause slightly.

_Loki: Have you eaten yet?_

_Samsquatch: I could eat, or if you wanted to head over we could grab something there._

_Loki: I’ve never seen anything that wasn’t 120% grease served at a carnival._

_Samsquatch: I’ll make an exception for tonight, so you coming over?_

_Loki: I’ll be there in about half hour, need to make sure everything is puppy-proof before I leave and shower._

_Samsquatch: Puppy?_

Gabriel smiled as he read the response, he hadn’t exactly known how to bring Xander into conversation. While he had told Sam he was more of a dog person, and the taller man had mentioned he was as well, Gabriel didn’t know if this would harm the relationship or not. He wouldn’t be able to use his grace while Sam was there to calm the pup, and abused animals didn’t deal well with freakishly tall men. Carefully Gabriel placed Xander in his dog bed before double checking that everything which could hurt him was moved and the door to his bedroom was closed before refilling the dog dish and water dish.

“Okay Xander, Daddy’s going to be out for a bit, but you have plenty of food and water. Remember what we talked about for when you need to piss or shit and everything will be fine. You have all this space to explore, I’ll be back, hopefully with a friend, in a few hours.”

Xander yelped at Gabriel once he stopped talking in his version of acknowledgment. Smiling at the pup, Gabriel patted his head lightly before he snapped his fingers and changed his clothes along with cleaning his vessel. While he preferred bathing the human way, it would take him a while to get to the motel and he wanted to see Sam as soon as possible. On the way there, Gabriel thought about how he planned on this date going. He hadn’t really expected Sam to agree to go with him to the carnival. If he was honest with himself, Gabriel was excited to have someone to go with who was real. He had conjured people for more than sex, but it was always hollow to have to _make_ someone to have company while he had fun.

Pulling into the parking lot, Gabriel smiled as he climbed out of the car and made his way to Sam’s motel room. Knocking on the door he was startled slightly as he was pulled into a quick kiss before he had the chance to greet the hunter. Not one to waste an opportunity, Gabriel didn’t bother to struggle against the man as Sam pushed enough to make them take a step away from the door. It was just enough so Sam could shut the door behind him, but Gabriel wasn’t about to let the man leave it at that. Grabbing the back of Sam’s head he brought Sam’s mouth to his own in a rough kiss, his tongue easily pressing against the others’. With his other hand, Gabriel wrapped it around Sam’s back and pressed against him, causing their bodies to press flush against each other drawing a moan from Sam’s throat.

The two continued to kiss for a few more moments before Gabriel broke them apart. While he wanted nothing more than to get Sam into his bed, or any flat surface at that moment, that would be for later. Pulling away from the hunter, Gabriel smirked at the flushed face in front of him and the slightly swollen lips. Absently he wondered what Sam’s lips would look like wrapped around him.

“If I had known you would greet me like that I would have shown up this morning, you trying to kill me Kiddo?”

That caused Sam to smile at him, which made his stomach to feel warm like it did every time the other smiled.

“What can I say? I got tired of having a _thought_ to keep me warm, figured I would go for the real deal.”

Groaning, Gabriel leaned up and pressed his lips against Sam’s again. They didn’t hold the contact, merely brushed their lips against each other before breaking apart.

“You can have the real deal as much as you want, but I think I promised you food and entertainment.”

Sam brought his hand which had been gripping Gabriel's’ shoulder to link their fingers together. While Gabriel’s hands were smaller than the other mans, they seemed to fit so well together. It had been something he had thought of often since getting to know the hunter, Gabriel had always imagined he would be attracted to someone more of his own size. While he knew he was shorter than the giant of a man, Gabriel never really felt small compared to him which was odd. It appeared Sam was willing to let Gabriel take the lead even though physically he should have the advantage.

Getting into the car, Gabriel waited until they were away from the motel before he started talking again in case Sam needed physical space from his frustration.

“So, you want to tell me what big brother did to have you running? Not that I’m complaining, but helps to have an outside perspective sometimes, you know?”

“It’s nothing new… just too long on the road together, I think we need a break from each other for a bit before we go on our next job. I know he means well, but sometimes he still sees the baby learning to walk instead of an adult. I get it, in our business you have to be careful, but it can be so frustrating at times.”

Gabriel didn’t know if Sam meant to let that bit about his work slip, and decided against bringing it up. If Sam wanted to talk about his work Gabriel would let him, but then he would have to reveal himself a bit earlier than he wanted.

“I guess it’s a good thing I can relate then, yeah? I get it, really, I do, my big brothers were always so controlling that eventually I _actually_ ran away to get away from them. Maybe a couple days’ break would be good for you two, a vacation from work and yourselves.”

“Yeah, sounds good in theory but we aren’t really the sit around and do nothing kind of people. We’ll fight until we burn out and then we’ll be fine.”

Gabriel bit his lip before sneaking a quick glance at Sam. The thing was that even without him doing anything the two brothers would probably end up fighting until they burnt out. It wasn’t safe for hunting partners to be at odds with each other like they were. Not knowing how well his next words were going to be received, Gabriel decided to bite the bullet and try.

“You could stay with me for a few days.”

That seemed to shock Sam out of whatever thoughts he had been having as he starred at Gabriel with widened eyes. Sam opened his mouth for a moment before closing it again. Shrugging mentally Gabriel continued ‘ _In for a penny…_ ’

“Offer is out there, and I’m sure between myself and Xander you won’t be too bored for a few days while you re-center yourself.”

They were pulling into the parking lot as he finished, and while he turned off the car Gabriel wondered if he had over stepped. While the offer was genuine he had no idea where Sam was with all this, or even if he realized what exactly he was hunting in town in the first place.

“I… who’s Xander?”

Deciding to let the subject drop to his newest little friend, Gabriel kept the ever-present smile on his face while he started to get out of the car.

“He’s my puppy, a rescue so he’s a bit on edge around humans but he's a good pup.”

The two of them started to walk towards the carnival before Sam once again held his hand. Smiling up at the hunter now that he knew he still had a shot with the man, Gabriel tugged on the hand until Sam turned to face him. Leaning up he pecked the others lips before turning back to the entrance of the park.

He would let Sam think about his offer for a bit, and while he did, Gabriel would think about why he offered in the first place.

He was so screwed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Jcapasso916 who gave me the idea of this date. You should really check out their work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of sick child (cancer), homophobic comments, mentions of animal abuse

**Chapter 5**

 

While it wasn’t the typical date like the previous one, Sam was having the time of his life. He wasn’t one for rides or the greasy food they served, but with Loki being so hyper and happy it was hard not to smile. Sam was pulled around from line to line and booth to booth, all while trying to keep up with the older man who seemed to have the hyper-active tendencies of a small child. It seemed the joy was infectious as Sam more than once found himself forgetting why he was even angry in the first place. Loki was the physical manifestation of joy, and he appreciated it more than he thought he would.

Keeping his hand in Loki’s, Sam wondered about the offer the other had given him. It would be great if he could take Loki up on it, to spend a few days with just the two of them and a puppy. If he allowed himself Sam could make a small family with this man and his puppy. Following the hand tugging his own, Sam chuckled as he saw Loki pull them to yet another line, this time for food. While they had eaten when they arrived it appeared Loki was after yet another treat, through the entire day it seemed like the other couldn’t get enough sugar into his system. The only time Sam didn’t see the other eating something sweet was when they were going on rides where it wasn’t permitted.

Passing on the offer of cotton candy, Sam stole a piece of the huge spun sugar getting a small glare in response. Bending down, Sam gave a small kiss in apology which changed Loki’s look from glaring to a warm smile in an instant.

“How about we hit some of the games while you finish that, it might take a while.”

Loki chuckled before picking off another bit of the spun sugar before taking Sam’s hand and once again seeming to drag the taller man around as they made their way to the games. Sam was content to let Loki play a few games while he got stuck holding the candy whenever a game needed both hands. It wasn’t until they came to a dart game something happened to make Sam question the happiness Loki seemed to possess. There was a small girl, maybe around ten who was an obvious cancer patient. She had small nasal tubes which were taped medically to her nose, her hair was gone which showed some scaring and she looked frail.

It wasn’t the girl that threw Sam off, while sad it did happen and children got sick. What completely baffled and disgusted him was the condescending smirk the carny was wearing as he spoke down to the child. Her mother was glaring at the man while holding her hand on her daughters back comfortingly, and although Sam couldn’t hear the exact words used he _could_ see the child was shaking, probably crying.

The hand which had been comfortingly in his own all day vanished. Sam only had a moment for that thought to process before he moved towards the scene. Loki was practically stalking to the spot the little girl was still standing, her mother now focused on Loki instead of the asshole who didn’t look anything but smug. Sam was just able to catch up when Loki started talking. Sam had half expected him to start in on the man, to be as furious as he himself felt, but instead Loki seemed just as joyful as he had been going from ride to ride.

“Hey sweetheart, I know that this a bit sudden, but I was wondering if you could do me a favour?”

The girl looked up at Loki, and now that Sam was close enough, he could see the tears in her eyes and the trails down her cheeks. It broke his heart and made him want to break the guys’ legs for making a small child cry, it was wrong. The mother was looking at Loki cautiously, as if the man who was still wearing a huge grin was going to harm her daughter like the other did. Once he got a small nod from the girl though Loki continued, never once glancing at the mother or the carny who was still watching, although his smug grin had faltered slightly.

“Great, you see I’ve been wanting to play this game all day, but my boyfriend and I really don’t want to carry around a prize, so I was wondering if you could help me pick out which one to win? You pick out any one of the prizes and if you promise to take good care of it you can take it home with you, could you do that for me Princess?”

Not glancing at anyone else, Sam noticed Loki seemed to zero in on the child. Deciding he didn’t want an angry mother at their heads Sam tried to catch her eye. The mother looked both relieved and worried, but seeing the tears stop on her child caused her to close her mouth from whatever she was about to say.

“The man said… he said that I couldn’t have the dolphin.”

Her voice was small and hesitant, like she expected Loki to mock her like the carny did. Sam shot the man a harsh glare, who still looked smug about bringing the kid down. Loki however remained just as chipper as he had been all day. Holding out his hand Loki waited for the girl to place hers in it before walking to the booth. Sam and the mother walked to the booth as well, Sam beside Loki while the mother moved beside her daughter.

“So, you heard the Princess, I’m looking to win the dolphin, what do I have to do to get it?”

It seemed like the carny saw this as a game, bringing people down as his tone was mocking and condescending.

“Five bucks for five darts and you have to get all five in the bullseye for the top prize. I’m not about to give out charity, you want the dolphin you win it like anyone else. Want to put your money where your mouth is pipsqueak?”

Loki didn’t seem to get angry at the tone, instead he shoved his cotton candy at Sam who was about to say something to the jerk. Catching the candy, Sam glanced over at the girl who was starting to tear up again. Loki didn’t seem worried or even try to offer a different prize, instead he placed the money on the table much to the surprise of the carny and mother.

“Loki… you do realize these kind of games…”

Sam was cut off by a sharp look from Loki, while his smile was still as bright as it had been all day his eyes were hard as stone and cold as ice. While he knew the other man was feeling something about the situation it seemed Loki was just as, if not more so, angry than Sam. For a moment, Sam felt a shiver of fear run down his spine, whatever protest he was about to make died in his throat as he watched Loki pick up the darts.

“So that we’re clear, and there are no misunderstandings, when I get all five of these darts inside of the bullseye I can chose any prize up to and including the large dolphin as a grand prize.”

“Yeah sure thing, if you manage to get all five in the bullseye you get the dolphin. Don’t hold your breath nobody ever got it before, maybe you should give up now before you embarrass yourself in front of your faggot lover.”

Sam felt his eye twitch slightly, while he held in what he wanted to say because of the small child, secretly he prayed Loki could get at least one in the target. No sooner did he have the thought then Loki threw the first dart which landed dead-center. The carny opened his mouth to say something, but Sam could see that Loki once again had tunnel vision by the way that he was looking at the target. When the second dart made it just slightly beside the first one Sam’s eyes widened. The third and fourth darts made it inside of the small bullseye as well which caused the mother to gasp and the girl to cheer.

Looking at the dart board Sam noticed right away that there was no way Loki would be able to make another dart fit. There wasn’t enough room in the small space for a fifth dart, and while the carny looked worried he seemed to realize the same thing. Loki though didn’t seem worried, instead he tossed the last dart in his hand for a moment, and it wasn’t until then Sam realized Loki had done the same thing with the others. Loki was weighing the dart to see how he would need to counter balance the throw.

With a smirk on his face Loki threw the last dart. Sam held his breath while he waited for it to hit its mark. Instead of bouncing off the other darts like he had been expecting, this one cut through the flight of the first dart and imbedded itself into the board. It would take some serious skill and strength to make up for what Sam figured were dulled darts to make a shot like that, and for the first-time Sam looked at Loki as a serious player.

_‘He would make a great hunter.’_

While Loki was looking at the carny as if he was made of scum his voice was cheerful as he spoke with the girl beside him. Her mother had a hand to her mouth and was probably trying to hold back either a gasp or grin. The girl was cheering with a huge smile on her face, and looking around Sam noticed there were a few more people who had gathered around sometime during their stay.

“I believe I will take the dolphin now please.”

The man didn’t say anything, although Sam guessed he probably wanted to, but the crowd of people stopped him from saying something as he got the dolphin and handed it over. Loki took it before turning to the girl who was looking at him in awe. Holding the prize in front of himself, Loki spoke softly to the child who was smiling so large Sam wondered if she had ever been so happy.

“Now Princess, I believe we had a deal. You promise to take good care of this here for me?”

“Yes, thank you!”

The girl seemed to launch herself at Loki who easily caught her and held her shoulders, the dolphin being squished between them. Sam watched as Loki spoke to the woman and patted the girls back before turning back to Sam. Catching those golden eyes Sam knew he was well and truly lost. As Loki snapped his fingers to get Sam attention he ignored the people watching and grabbed the hand which had been close to his face and pulled. Catching Loki off balance, Sam grabbed the back of his head and crushed their lips together. The hand which had pulled Loki towards him was holding the cotton candy that was dropped so he could steady Loki against him.

Mindful of where they were, Sam broke the kiss before it could get too heated. Loki grinned before he noticed that fallen candy and pouted which caused Sam to laugh before kissing him again. When they pulled apart this time, Loki’s eyes were once again warm with a hint of a mischievous.

“I also have perfect aim at the pool table if that gets me another one of those kisses. You by the way owe me a new cotton candy.”

Sam laughed, his voice light but with a bit of heat that caused Loki to shiver.

“I’ll make it up to you later.”

“That sounds promising, I’ll hold you to it.”

The two walked away shortly after, the mother having come by to thank Loki before chasing her daughter through the crowds. When dusk turned into night they decided to have one more go Farris wheel before calling it a night. As they spent their day together Sam found himself feel more than simple care for the older man and while he knew it was fast Sam could find himself wondering if he could have this. It would be hard leaving his brother, they were too attached for it not to be hard, but maybe he could stay with this man. Their dad had been hell-bent on revenge of the yellow-eyed demon, but it was never something Sam felt strongly about, only for a few weeks after the pain of loosing Jess.

Looking down at the man who was sitting beside him while they let the wheel bring them to top Sam wondered if he could give up revenge for Loki. As they stopped, letting the other passengers off, Sam wasted no time before pulling Loki into a kiss. The box rocked as Loki moved to press himself against Sam. For a moment, Sam had a fear of the damn thing tipping before he found a tongue rubbing against his own and all thought left his mind. Grabbing Loki’s hip, Sam pressed against him so Loki was leaning against the side.

When they left the ride, slightly flushed and grinning Sam was the one to tug on Loki’s hand while they made their way to the parking lot. This time Sam didn’t bother trying to be modest when the reached the car, he pressed Loki against the side of the vehicle and practically attacked his mouth. He would not be returning to the motel tonight. There was nothing soft or sweet about their kisses this time, it was heat and tongue and teeth and perfect. Loki was panting right with him when the pulled apart this time, although Sam kept his hands on the others lower back.

“Damn Sammy, keep that up and we won’t make it back to my place.”

“Got any lube in the car?”

Instead of an answer, Loki groaned before resting his head against Sam’s shoulder.

“No, but I plan on keeping some there from now on. Get in the car Sammich.”

Laughing Sam let Loki go and got into the car. As he buckled up Sam wondered if Dean was waiting for him to come back to the motel tonight, grinning he hoped Loki was going to make good on that breakfast promise. Trying to calm himself down as they started to drive away, Sam started talking.

“So, tell me about Xander, anything I should know? What breed is he?”

“Don’t really know his breed but he looks like a sheltie, probably a mix though. I don’t really know what will set him off, only got him recently so I don’t know all his triggers yet, but don’t make him feel caged. The bastard who had him before locked him up in a cage he could barely fit in. The doggy bed is his space though so if he goes there don’t chase him, he needs to have an area of his own.”

“So, you ever foster a recue before?”

“Foster? Nah, Xander is mine now and he knows it. I wasn’t really looking for one, but he just looked so sad and didn’t want to leave me alone, next thing I know I’m getting him a bunch of toys. He’s pretty playful even though he finds it hard to get around, I think he’s going to like you so long as you move slowly.”

Sam noticed that when Loki spoke of the dog it was like he was the same guy who was talking to the girl. His whole expression softened, and his body relaxed. It was endearing to see how caring the man could be, and once again Sam was reminded how good a hunter Loki would be. Maybe he didn’t have to give everything up, maybe he could instead ask Loki to come with them. Normally Sam would have hated anyone being pulled into the business, but if he couldn’t let go of yellow-eyes there was a very good chance he would be pulled in anyways. Sam wouldn’t make the same mistake he did with Jessica, Loki would not be unprotected.

Maybe he would tell Loki about what he did, just as soon as they were done of whatever hunt they were on now.

What could it hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual contact between two males, mentions of animal abuse, anal sex, anal fingering, smut.

**Chapter 6**

 

While he didn’t let it show, Gabriel was nervous. Not about the sex, he had enough experience in the sack to no longer wonder if he was going to please his partner. No, he was nervous about his three-legged friend. Sam seemed like an overall nice guy, and even with the slight taint of demon blood on his soul Sam still shone so brightly. Dogs couldn’t see souls though, they could only work on instinct and the scientist who kept Xander prisoner had fucked up what the pup would have been able to feel naturally. Xander was mentally damaged, and rightfully so, thus was unpredictable. As they walked towards his apartment, Gabriel made sure to keep their conversation light.

Turning his key, Gabriel heard a small yelp from the other side of the door and couldn’t help but smile. Opening the door, he easily crouched down and caught the small missile hurtling towards him. Either Xander didn’t notice or didn’t care about the human behind Gabriel, he just wanted his master. Picking up the pup, Gabriel held Xander against his chest while walking inside. Turning towards Sam with the pup in his arms, Gabriel smiled at the puppy while speaking.

“Xander, this is Sam he’s a friend and I promise he won’t hurt you. Sam, this bundle of fur is Xander.”

The pup having just noticed Sam whimpered and buried himself even more into Gabriel’s chest. It broke Gabriel’s heart that the pup would fear Sam, someone who he was certain would never harm any defenseless animal. Walking into the apartment, Gabriel checked the food and water bowls, holding Xander with one arm while he filled both before checking the pads. He easily disposed of the used ones before replacing them with fresh ones after placing Xander down beside his food. While he was washing his hands, Gabriel noticed Sam had inched his way into the room, having toed off his shoes much the same way Gabriel had.

“What happened to his leg?”

Gabriel almost growled at the reminder of what the horrible human had done to his pup who was now happily munching on his supper. Gabriel’s teeth clenched while he turned off the tap and dried his hands.

“The guy who had him before did more than just lock him away.”

Not wanting to go off on a tangent, Gabriel instead turned to Sam and smirked at the other. While he was speaking, Gabriel walked closer to Sam, his hand coming to rest against the firm chest while he spoke.

“Now I do believe you said something about making it up to me for ruining my cotton candy.”

It seemed to flip a switch somewhere in Sam, as suddenly Gabriel found himself pressed against the nearest wall with lips slotted against his own. Any of the tenderness he had felt before from the hunter was gone as he was ravished by the other man. Gabriel’s hands came up to hold onto Sam, one tangling in his hair while the other rested on his arm to help steady himself. Sam wasted no time before he pressed their bodies tightly together, causing Gabriel to groan at the firm form against his own. It had been so long since he had such a hot, warm, human body against his.

When Sam broke apart to catch a breath of air, Gabriel tried to suggest they move to the bedroom when Sam _grinded_ against him. Closing his eyes, Gabriel moaned as Sam’s interest pressed against his own hardening length through their jeans. Who needed a bed? Feeling lips against his neck Gabriel tilted his head to the side to give the taller man better access before moving an arm to remove his jacket. When Sam started to bite down on the skin Gabriel gasped at the sensation, fuck it had been too long since someone tried to take him like this.

“ _Sam._ ”

Instead of encouraging the hunter to continue his treatment it seemed like the call of his name caused Sam to come _out_ of his lust. There was no way Gabriel was going to let that happen.

“Fuck Sam, don’t you dare fucking stop.”

Now that he had a moment, Gabriel didn’t bother wasting it, instead he pulled himself off the wall enough to let his jacket drop. Not missing a beat, Gabriel grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off as well, leaving his chest bare. While he wasn’t as ripped as he knew Sam to be, he had never been ashamed of his body. This was _his_ vessel and while soft _he_ knew he was stronger than any fucking body builder. He just hoped Sam enjoyed it.

The large hands now caressing his skin told Gabriel he didn’t have to worry. Lips returned to his neck and almost as a test Gabriel felt Sam bite down once again. He would have teeth-shaped bruises on his skin he couldn’t heal. And wasn’t that hot as Hell? Groaning, Gabriel thrust his hips forward so Sam had no confusion on how much he was enjoying the rough treatment. Sam’s hands were all over him, it was like he didn’t know where he wanted to touch more. One minute, Sam had both hands on Gabriel’s back, rubbing and scratching before one would be exploring his chest.

As a nail scraped over his nipple Gabriel whimpered. His vessel had always been sensitive and with Sam still trying his best vampire impression and the cock pressing against his own, he didn’t know how he could even think. Gabriel was so screwed, and for the first time since meeting the youngest Winchester he didn’t care.

“Sam please, it’s been too long, I _need_ you.”

Gabriel felt more than heard the chuckle from Sam. Before he could protest being laughed at his belt was being undone and he almost breathed a sigh of relief. The moment Sam had his jeans undone, Gabriel pushed them down his legs and used his feet to step out of them while toeing off his socks leaving him completely naked against a fully dressed Sam. That shouldn’t turn him on so much.

Gabriel was so beyond caring about anything else besides having his hunter at this point.

“Lube?”

The question caught him off guard as Gabriel was once again being touched by the taller man, hands on his hips now stroking bare skin. One hand was ghosting on his ass grabbing a handful of his cheek which caused Gabriel to jerk his cock against the clothed one in front of him. Now would be a bad time to mention that he could mojo the lube… next time.

“Bedroom, I don’t fucking _care_ , _please Sam.”_

Instead of using spit like he expected with lack of actual lube, Gabriel found himself being lifted so both legs were around the hunter and Sam began to walk. The position did not help his state of mind as he was now rutting against the man with every step. Gabriel kept his legs and arms tightly wrapped around Sam, in this position they were a bit closer in height although not by much. Leaning as much as he could Gabriel started to kiss at the neck in front of him.

“Second door, lube is in drawer.”

Sucking on the skin Gabriel was pleased when he heard Sam moan this time. One of Sam’s large hands left his ass which had been helping support him to open the door. Thankfully Gabriel expected the fall before he was practically tossed on the bed. Not knowing how Sam wanted him, Gabriel decided to scoot himself to the middle of the bed. Once he was in reach of the headboard he flipped over and brought his knees under him, presenting himself to the hunter.

Hearing a groan and the rustle of clothing behind him, Gabriel resisted the urge to turn around. While he wanted to look at Sam, to see what he had hiding behind those clothes, right now Gabriel wanted to be _taken,_ the sooner the better. There was a snap of a drawer and the unmistakable pop of a lid which made Gabriel grin. Feeling the bed dip behind him, Gabriel wiggled his arse a bit while trying to judge what angle would be best.

The sting of a sharp slap to his arse caused him to moan. Holding his upper body with his forearms, Gabriel had enough reach to hold onto the headboard. He spread his legs a bit wider, while he liked the idea of letting Sam spend his time making his arse completely red, right now he needed _more_ from the man behind him. Sam seemed to get the memo as he didn’t bother teasing and slowly pressed a lubed finger into him.

While Sam was trying to be as gentle as he could, Gabriel had no intentions of letting the hunter start losing his edge now. Instead of growing accustomed to the finger inside of him, Gabriel pushed back against the hand, demanding more. Sam placed his other hand on Gabriel’s hip to steady him but thankfully didn’t pause in pushing in a second finger. Gabriel tried to keep his movements held back as he was technically being held by the man behind him, but by the time three fingers were inside of him he was about to _throw_ Sam down and _take_ what he wanted.

“Please Sammy, please please please, I’m ready I promise.”

For some reason, Sam was still hesitating, and while he normally tried his best not to listen to the thoughts around him, Gabriel found himself wondering why _._ The moment he looked though Gabriel had to hold back a laugh, the poor human was worried about _hurting_ him. Gabriel hadn’t seen Sam’s cock, didn’t know how large he was, the fact was Sam was proportional and could do some considerable damage if he wasn’t careful. Well Gabriel only knew of one way to solve that.

“Please Sam, you won’t hurt me, I promise. I _need_ you in me, _please.”_

While he was still a bit hesitant, Sam slicked himself up and pushed in. It was supposed to be slow, Gabriel knew. Sam was wanting to make sure it was okay, that he hadn’t pushed things in his own lust and wouldn’t damage the body under him. In another time Gabriel might have even thought it was sweet in its own way, but right now he was filled with _need_. Not giving the hunter a chance to react, Gabriel pushed back sharply.

Sam had a right to be worried, Gabriel couldn’t help the shout from escaping as he impaled himself onto Sam’s cock. It was fucking huge, and it burned even with the liberal amount of lube and preparation. Oh _Father,_ he was never letting this human go.

“Loki!”

Hearing the concern behind him, Gabriel tried to get words to come out, instead it was a series of whimpers which he would never admit to making. When Sam started to pull away, probably worried he had hurt him, Gabriel pushed back again, although slower this time.

“Please please don’t stop, feels so good, so full, please Sammy, please don’t stop, want it all, please.”

The groan behind him was the only warning Gabriel got before Sam pushed all the way in. _Fuck_ he was never going to survive this. When Sam finally bottomed out, Gabriel was panting lightly, his hands grabbing the sheets now while his body tried to accommodate. It hurt, fuck did it hurt, but it was a _good_ hurt and he wanted _more._ Not bothering to use words as he was certain he couldn’t form them any longer, Gabriel pressed back against Sam ever so slightly.

When Sam started to move, he did so slowly, still cautious even though Gabriel was trying to encourage him. Once Gabriel started to move his hips back though, it seemed to bring Sam back to where he had been before. In no time Gabriel couldn’t do anything but hold onto the headboard to stop himself from being hit against it with the force of Sam behind him. The taller of the two was gripping Gabriel’s hips hard enough to bruise, and _fucking_ him like an animal in heat.

There was no more tenderness or caution, and Gabriel wished he could form the words to thank him. Instead all Gabriel could do was moan like a two-bit whore. Sam wasn’t much better, Gabriel could hear him grunting behind him, not able to form even real moans besides the grunts and groans while he _pounded_ into Gabriel. The bed was slamming against the wall, squeaking enough Gabriel was certain everyone in the fucking town could probably hear them. It just turned him on more.

Sooner than he wanted Gabriel could feel himself coming close to the edge. He tried to hold it off, he honestly did, but it was too much. Without once having either him or Sam touch his cock Gabriel was soon _screaming_ as he came. His whole body tensed, his pleasure enough it was only quick thinking that allowed him to tamper down his grace from exploding into the room. His climax seemed to have thrown Sam off as the hunter was gripping his hips even tighter as he slammed into Gabriel for another moment or two before he came.

It was only Sam’s hands holding his hips that stopped Gabriel from flopping down on his stomach. Panting harshly, Gabriel could hear Sam trying to catch his breath behind him. Neither moved while they tried to gather themselves together, Sam was still inside of him and Gabriel wished he could remain that way. Eventually Sam pulled out, both hissing at the loss of contact. Gabriel half expected Sam to either go get something to clean them with or flop on the bed beside him. He wasn’t expecting his cheeks to be pried open or for a finger to lightly trace against his rim. Oh fuck, Sam couldn’t be looking for a second round already, right?

“Sammy? You know normally would be game for round two, but you gotta give me a minute here, just re-learning how to breathe.”

While he heard a chuckle behind him, Sam still didn’t remove his finger. Instead Gabriel felt the digit pressing inside of his abused hole. Wincing, Gabriel wanted to pull away, he was fucking sore as hell, but instead he remained where he was.

“Shhh, I’m sorry Loki I’m sure this is uncomfortable for you, but I have to know if I tore anything. I wasn’t exactly gentle, and you said it’s been a while…”

Well damn if the kid didn’t get even more attractive when he was being all caring. Closing his eyes, Gabriel reached inside of his vessel and checked himself, while he was normally in tune to any injuries it was a legitimate concern. Thankfully there was no damage, even with how hard he was tampering down both his grace and pagan magic his vessel was undamaged, sore, but unhurt.

“You didn’t hurt me Sammy, probably going to be limping tomorrow, but I’m fine. I told you, you can’t hurt me.”

Sam must have finished his inspection as the finger was removed from his ass. Leaning away from the mess he was sure was on his sheets, Gabriel stretched himself out and laid on his back, propping his head up to look at the man who had caused him to almost lose control of his grace. Upon looking at him, Gabriel's cock twitched in a valiant attempt to harden. Sam was beautiful. As he expected Sam had the body much like Adonis himself, chiseled abs and chest which spoke of hard hours perfecting his body. There was a softness though to those limbs, to his whole feature, it spoke of hard-won battles and constant care.

Sam’s arms; while strong, were not bulging, his legs were built for running, his whole body was built to fight. Sam’s face though, his eyes and soul, were built to love and to cherish. This was a protector, one made to physically capable of caring for those he deemed worthy of said protection. He was perfect, and for the first time in a long while Gabriel felt humbled that the creature before him chose to spend time with _him_.

“Please tell me you’re staying the night, because I have every intention of _worshiping_ you, but right now I’m trying to recover from the _best orgasm of my life_.”

Sam smiled at him then, and Gabriel didn’t notice before how damn nervous Sam had seemed while Gabriel had been admiring him. Watching Sam reach into the drawer it took a moment before Gabriel remembered he had put some wet-wipes there the day before in hopes of needing them after his date. Was he a genius or what? Instead of passing Gabriel the wipe, Sam was gentle in wiping away his cum, making sure to remove it from Gabriel’s body before tossing the wipe in the trash. When Sam moved to bring a new wipe to his entrance Gabriel was certain to hide the wince at the touch since Sam was watching, and the _last_ thing he wanted was for Sam to question on if he was too rough.

When the second wipe was gone, which Sam had used to wipe himself off as well, Gabriel continued to watch Sam as he moved. Cocking an eyebrow at the taller man, Gabriel was pleased when he saw Sam crawl over him. Getting soft kiss once Sam was covering Gabriel’s body with his own, Gabriel happily returned the kiss. It was gentle in a way they hadn’t explored yet, more meaningful now that they had been connected physically. Gabriel held Sam close, wanting to have the hunter as close as physically possible. As Sam pressed down on his body, Gabriel sighed happily into the kiss, relaxing against the man.

Eventually Sam rolled to his side, pulling Gabriel against him while keeping their kissing soft. He ran his hands along Gabriel’s arms and sides tenderly. It was comforting, gentle and warm. Gabriel was the one to bring the covers over them with a little help from Sam. Once they were covered, Gabriel pressed himself against Sam, the two of them still on their sides and kissing whenever the mood struck. Their legs were intertwined and Gabriel for the life of him couldn’t remember a time he felt more at peace, more relaxed and safe as with this man. When they spoke, they spoke softly as not to ruin the atmosphere.

“I should warn you, I’m a bit of a cuddle whore so if you wake up in a tangle of limbs and me practically smothered against you, it’s best to wake me up, once I latch on I tend to not let go.”

He hadn’t meant it to come out the way it did but at the heat he felt from Sam’s next kiss, from the warmth in his eyes, Gabriel didn’t regret it.

“I don’t mind, I tend to hold on a bit as well, so I guess we’re well matched.”

Smiling, Gabriel gave a last kiss before snuggling his head under Sam’s chin. Closing his eyes even though he technically didn’t need sleep, Gabriel supposed there were worse ways of spending his night than wrapped in his human. Sam adjusted his grip but held on as he snuggled in for sleep. Once Sam was asleep, Gabriel took a few minutes to decide on what he needed to do. The scientist needed to be punished for what he did, his death was already decided but maybe he could stop there for now until this all blew over. Gabriel still had every intention of telling Sam what he was, well what he had become, but maybe he could do it in the morning?

Would it really make that much of a difference? The scientist could wait another few hours before he met his end, Sam deserved a good night’s sleep before shit hit the fan. He had no delusions the older brother would be monitoring news reports carefully and wouldn’t hesitate to bring Sam in if another body was dropped. With that decided, Gabriel breathed in the scent of the man holding him, yes, he would explain to the brothers first before he did anything else… maybe, just maybe, he could get them to understand.

If not, he would have to figure something out. While he wouldn’t lie to Sam, there was no way he was giving up the hunter now.

Sam was _his_ and he was never good at giving up anything that was his, not as Loki and not as Gabriel. Destiny be damned, Luci would have to find himself another vessel, he wasn’t giving this human up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Oral sex, anal sex, angst

**Chapter 7**

 

Sam woke slowly the next morning, like any good hunter he tried to assess where he was. As he started to regain consciousness he noticed right away he wasn’t alone. It wasn’t a moment later Sam groaned, while he may not have all his bearings yet there was hot suction around his morning erection causing all caution to leave his mind. Opening his eyes, Sam lifted his torso enough to look down. The sight that met his eyes caused him to throw his head back, a hand coming to the back of Loki’s head who was happily licking him.

While he knew Loki was a sexual being he hadn’t expected to wake up like this. The blankets were bunched down so they were barely on the bed revealing that Loki hadn’t bothered to put any clothes on since he woke. Instead Sam had a wonderful view of Loki’s perky ass once again in the air, his mouth full of cock. Propping himself up on one elbow, Sam couldn’t help but watch as Loki trailed licks and kisses up his length.

“Loki…”

Whatever he had been about to say cut off as Loki licked his tip before opening his mouth and taking a good few inches inside. Groaning, Sam struggled to keep watching as Loki looked up at him, his mouth full but not stopping. In the next few minutes Loki worked on Sam’s cock, taking more of it into his mouth until in a swift move, had Sam’s whole length inside of his throat. Sam whimpered at the sensation, nobody had been able to take him like this completely, they had _always_ needed to stop. Sam wasn’t given much time to think as Loki moved, his head bobbing and sucking while he came up for air. Sam was so overwhelmed he didn’t notice Loki wiggling around until he lost the hot mouth.

“Next time I promise, but I have another idea for this morning Sammy.”

Opening his eyes again, not having realized that he even closed them, Sam watched as Loki straddled him. Placing his hands on the others hips Sam vaguely noticed Lok’s hips were bruised in the same shape as Sam’s hands. For a moment, he had a flash of guilt before a firm hand gripped him and held him in place. Slowly Loki moved, not stopping until Sam was fully seated inside him. Unlike the night before Loki gave himself a moment to get used to the feeling before moving slowly. Sam kept his hands on Loki’s hip while he moved, slowly rocking.

This was more than a quick fuck, but no less powerful. Leaning up, Sam held the back of Loki’s head and pulled him into a kiss. It was sloppy and wet, more tongue than lips but it caused that little bit more of a connection. Bracing his feet against the bed Sam moved with Loki, his thrusting just as slowly, getting a steady stream of moans from the man above him. They kept the pace together far longer than Sam thought they would, but eventually Sam could feel himself growing close.

“Sammy, please… so close.”

The soft voice of his lover caused Sam to hold onto him a bit tighter and push. Quickening his pace, Sam held Loki in place while he thrust up into him, his own climax rushing over him just moments after Loki clamped down on him in bliss. Sam thrust in a few more times to milk his orgasm before leaning back on the bed panting along with Loki who was resting against his chest. Rubbing the sweaty back above him, Sam planted feather light kisses wherever he could reach while holding Loki close.

“I could get used to waking up like that, fuck I’ve never had anyone be able to take me like you can.”

While he had meant the blowjob, it was only after he said it Sam realized the rest was true as well. He hadn’t been gentle the night before, the last thing Sam was expecting was for Loki to be able to take him again only a few short hours later. While he hadn’t torn anything, Loki had been more than sore, and it would have hurt to have Sam inside him again. With that thought, Sam grew worried, his fingers trailing down to rub at the stretched opening. His cock was still warm and nestled inside, something he would have to remove in a moment, but the sharp hiss from Loki caused Sam to pull his hand away and slip out of him.

“I’m fine, Sammy if it was up to me I would _live_ with your cock in me. I’m a lot tougher than I look, and trust me if anything ever gets too much I will be sure to let you know.”

Before Sam could respond he was being dragged into a soft kiss. Pulling back, Sam looked at the warm golden eyes he was starting to realize were becoming a fundamental part of his life.

“Now I think we should shower and then I will make good on my promise of breakfast.”

Sam watched as Loki made his way from the bed, smirking for a moment as Loki had a limp to his walk while he made his way to the doorway. When Loki turned back with an eyebrow raised, Sam got up from the bed and followed behind him. Slipping a hand around Loki’s waist Sam bent down and gave him a quick kiss before they made their way to the bathroom. Having not bothered to put his clothes back on, Sam felt a bit strange walking naked in someone’s home. Shrugging the feeling off, he kept his arm wrapped around Loki as they entered the room.

The bathroom was a bit more lavish than Sam thought it would be. The large mirror, bright lights, and soft towels hung by the large shower and tub. For the first time since he met Loki Sam wondered if the man was all he appeared to be. It was a sobering thought, one that caused him to physically pause. Something wasn’t right about all this; Sam had noticed it the night before only in passing, but the sheets he had woken up in had been fine silk, the bed the softest he had ever been on. While it wasn’t a poor job, being a janitor to a college wasn’t exactly something that would pay top dollar either.

Loki had also admitted to having perfect aim, Sam had seen him win that dolphin at impossible odds. Sam wouldn’t have been able to make the same shot, he would have maybe been able to get one maybe two and that was with years hustling in bars. Something wasn’t right with this, but for some reason he wanted to give Loki the benefit of the doubt. Maybe this didn’t have anything to do with hunting, he had never seen any monster care about a sick child before, nor how Loki obviously loved his pup. No, this could be something easier to explain, and if it was supernatural, well he would deal with that when the time came.

“You joining me, or are you going to stand there and admire the room?”

Taking the opening for what it was, Sam stepped into the shower behind Loki who had already turned on the water. It was a nice temperature, hot but not hot enough to scold his skin. Watching the water run down Loki’s body made his own respond. Reaching out Sam pulled Loki against him by his arm, meshing their bodies together while dipping his head down to steal a kiss. As always Loki responded to him, eager to kiss back although it seemed he was willing to allow Sam to take the lead.

It would be so easy to get lost in this, to get lost in Loki. The connection was there, and no matter what he found out Sam knew the connection was real. But he was first and foremost a hunter, he didn’t have the luxury of letting himself be lost in anything. Pulling back, Sam watched as Loki tried to follow his lips before pouting when he realized Sam wasn’t going to continue. Not wanting to put Loki on his guard, Sam smiled and pecked the pouting lips before he grabbed a cloth and lathered it up.

“I figure you’re probably still sore, if I can convince my brother to stay another day we can have all night.”

Oh, how he hoped he was wrong, because the warm smile Sam got in return to the suggestion made his stomach do flip flops. Instead of washing himself, Sam started to move the cloth against Loki’s skin causing the other to moan. As he was washing, Sam made sure to look at the body before him as a hunter, looking for anything that would indicate Loki as not human. What could have been a romantic moment was ruined for Sam as he washed the skin in front of him, a part of him felt guilty for looking at Loki as a threat. The guilt doubled when Loki turned his back to him without protest, seeming to enjoy the treatment.

As he washed the back in front of him, Sam noticed very few scars, nothing showing a life that would cause someone to _need_ to be able to throw like Loki could. There were only two long scars along his back, and even those were faint but as he washed over them Loki groaned and shifted.

“Sorry, I know it’s weird, but my shoulder blades are really sensitive.”

Sam didn’t linger on the area, instead he washed the rest of Loki’s back and legs. Coming back up he was careful of washing in between Loki’s cheeks, not missing the soft hiss from the man as the soap made contact. Kissing the small dip before his arse, Sam stood up and re-lathered the cloth.  Loki wasted no time in taking it from him and giving Sam the same attention as he had received. The difference, Sam knew was that Loki was simply being loving instead of looking for anything suspicious. It made him feel awful.

As Loki was washing him, Sam decided to wash his hair at the same time, even if Loki wanted to, Sam was a bit too tall for the other man to comfortably perform the task. Thankfully Loki didn’t seem to mind as he didn’t mention it. Sam however figured if he was going to do his job completely would have to see if there was anything hidden under Loki’s hair. Putting the shampoo in his hands Sam gestured for Loki to turn around and once again noticed how Loki did so without question.

Washing the mans hair, Sam was certain to run his fingers through every bit looking for anything abnormal. There was nothing, either Loki was human or the body he was using was. When it was all said and done, Sam tried to seem relaxed while desperately trying to think of a casual way to throw ‘Christo’ into conversation. Following behind Loki they made their way to the bedroom, each wrapped in a fluffy towel. This time when Sam looked at the bed he noticed he was right, those sheets were silk.

“You know, whatever it is that you have rolling around in your head you can just ask. Just because we slept together doesn’t mean I’m no longer going to abide by our deal.”

Startled, Sam looked at the man who was now holding a pair of joggers and t-shirt in Sam’s direction. Once he was holding the clothing, Sam watched as Loki lost the towel and grabbed a pair of boxers and undershirt to put on. Taking the hint Sam pulled the clothes he had been given on, surprised by the fact they fit. There was no way anything Loki owned would fit him, he was over a head taller than the man. It was another thing that didn’t fit, something else causing suspicion.

“I don’t know how you’ll take my questions, I mean… I don’t…”

Loki seemed to get what he was trying to say as he looked at Sam a bit softer this time. Reaching out, Sam was proud he didn’t flinch away as Loki grabbed his hand, holding it in his own. Stepping closer, Sam understood if Loki was some _thing_ he could probably kill him now without any real struggle. He could have killed him at any point, really. That thought sobered Sam in a way he wasn’t expecting. If Loki wanted him dead, human or monster, there were plenty of times he could have done so with no one the wiser.

Loki wasn’t here to harm him.

“Things aren’t adding up, Loki. I have questions and I just, I don’t want to offend you by them because what I’m feeling? I don’t want to lose that, because I’m pretty sure you feel it too.”

Loki sighed then before letting go of his hand. Sam’s stomach dropped for a moment before he really looked at the man. Instead of being on guard, Loki seemed tired, worn down. It wasn’t a look Sam had ever wanted to see on Loki’s face. Reaching forward Sam cupped Loki’s cheek, running his thumb under the others eye while Loki leaned into the touch.

“Yeah, I shouldn’t, like we really really shouldn’t be connected… but it goes both ways Kiddo. I don’t… I don’t want to fight it, not if I can help it. Just… let me feed Xander, we can sit on the sofa… or would you rather your brother be there? I don’t, I don’t know how you want to do this Sam. It’s your call.”

He wasn’t human, or he knew Sam was a hunter, knew who he and Dean were. It should have made Sam make a dive for his jacket where he had a knife hidden. Instead he bent down and placed a quick kiss on Loki’s lips before pulling back. Nodding his head, Sam noticed that even with Sam realizing something was off, not once did Loki try to guard his back from him. It was an extension of trust Sam hoped he would be able to live up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of death/killing, very mild violence.

**Chapter 8**

 

It was too soon. While he knew he had to explain things to Sam, and he had planned to come clean before the hunter figured everything out, Gabriel had thought he would have more time. Last night was something else, and this morning as they came together again he had felt something _more_. Gabriel wasn’t someone who did romance, not even when he was with Kali had he felt as raw and vulnerable as he did with Sam. If he had a soul Gabriel would have thought they were soulmates, but he had no soul to offer. While he fed Xander who seemed to sense that something was off, as he was too calm for the normally hyper pup, Gabriel tried to salvage his own emotions.

He had no clue how he was going to survive this.

If he was honest with himself, and he had to be he lied to everyone else, Gabriel was terrified. Sam had the ability now to destroy him in a way he never thought he would be open to again. What was worse was he didn’t regret it, he couldn’t regret getting close to the hunter who would now probably stake him. It was a risk, one he had taken knowing full well there was a good chance he wouldn’t make it out of this on the winning side. Now though, now Gabriel knew what he would be missing.

Once the food and water dish were full he didn’t have any excuse to delay the coming conversation. Straightening his back, Gabriel was only slightly surprised Sam hadn’t gotten a weapon while he was feeding Xander. Facing Sam now though Gabriel couldn’t meet the others' eyes while he tried to gather his words. Thankfully Sam was a step ahead of him as he broke the ice.

“These clothes, they weren’t just laying around, were they? There’s no way anything you own would fit me.”

Shaking his head, Gabriel decided he really wished Sam was a bit less observant.

“No, they weren’t laying around. Same as I never really bought Xander’s things. Anything I want… okay well pretty much anything I want, I can bring into existence.”

Looking at the gaping man before him, Gabriel fought down the urge to read the mans mind. Deciding perhaps shock would be the only thing he could work with, Gabriel raised his hand and snapped his fingers. In an instant both he and Sam were dressed in casual clothing, although Gabriel guessed the fabric was a bit better than Sam was accustomed to. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Gabriel spoke before he lost his nerve.

“It’s real, in case you’re wondering… everything I, lets’ say ‘snap’ into existence are as real as you are. I can create anything from clothing to people, although souls are something I _can’t_ create so the people are kind of like life-like dolls.  There isn’t much out there more powerful than me, Sammy… like I can count on one hand kind of not much.”

“How powerful exactly?”

Gabriel couldn’t look at Sam, instead he sighed and held himself a bit tighter before answering. This wasn’t Sammy he was talking to, it was the hunter inside of him trying to analyze the situation.

“Of the ones actually on the playing field right now? I’m probably the supernatural equivalent of every nuclear weapon on Earth combined into this form. There really isn’t much I can’t do.”

Glancing up, Gabriel tried to decipher how Sam was taking the newest bit of information. Sam was looking at him, which he should probably put into the positive column. The look on his face wasn’t hostile, Sam looked curious, hesitant and there was a sliver of fear, but he didn’t seem ready to kill Gabriel just yet.

“You’re what we’re hunting here, aren’t you?”

Nodding his head, Gabriel tried to think of something, anything to help his case.

“I don’t know what to do here Sam, I know you’re a hunter and I probably lost any trust you put in me… but I don’t know how to prove to you that I’m not a threat. I mean, technically I could probably wipe out a good chuck of humanity before someone with enough mojo comes to stop me… but I’ve been here, on Earth, since Christ and I have yet to do so.”

Deciding to risk it, Gabriel reached out with his grace and while he wasn’t about to invade Sam’s mind right then, he could lower the ability to read emotions. Once he did, Gabriel wished he hadn’t. Sam was a mess, he had so many things running through his system right now; sadness, anger, curiosity, betrayal, but affection was still there and a lingering feeling of lust. Even if he didn’t want to, even though Sam knew Loki was something instead of someone, he still wanted him, still wanted to be with him.

“I haven’t lied to you since we made our deal, Sam. While I may not have told the whole truth, I never lied, not once. Even before then the only thing I lied about was my job, something you were lying about at the time as well. Would you feel more comfortable if your brother was here? Or we could go there, if you wanted just… I haven’t lied to you Sam, and I don’t intend to.”

“Maybe it would be best, I mean I can’t really be trusted right now, not with you… I doubt Dean would be comfortable here though. I’ve never heard of anything like you before, Loki… is that even your name?”

“It’s the name I made for myself, but not the one that was given to me by my father. It’s what I’ve gone by for over a millennia…”

“But it’s not your true name?”

There was accusation there, probably some hurt as well that he would give Sam a ‘fake’ name. The truth of it was though, he _was_ Loki. Gabriel didn’t just possess the vessel of the god, he was the god. The tales told about him, the power he held was his own.

“I’m not really explaining this well, I am Loki, it’s not like there was another one before me. I am the God of Mischief and Fire, I’m the one who became blood-brother to Odin, and while not everything told is true, enough is that you should probably assume it’s correct.”

Seeing he was starting to lose Sam, probably with a whole new list of questions, Gabriel sighed. They needed to get this all out in the open, but he doubted Sam would be very receptive to the answers he could give. While it had been a different time, some of the things he had done as Loki would be damning.

“How about we go to your brother, he’s as much a part of this as you are. Did you want to drive, or did you want me to teleport us there?”

“You can do that?”

Oh yeah, it was going to be a lengthy conversation. If Sam wanted a rundown of what he _could_ do he was never going to get anything done. Snapping his fingers, Gabriel deepened the bowl of food for Xander and changed his water bowl to one with a sensor and large water jug to refill itself. Glancing around the apartment Gabriel added a few more pads with a snap along with some new toys and the television on a random news channel for sound.

“Okay so Xander should be good for about a day or so before I need to come refill his food dish, teleport or drive Sammy?”

“The teleport thing doesn’t hurt, right? Like I won’t be missing a limb or something if it’s too far?”

He should have expected the question, it was a logical human question. Still, Gabriel couldn’t help the sting of hurt that Sam would think he would harm him. Hiding the pain behind a smirk Gabriel lifted his hand and snapped. The two arrived in front of the motel Gabriel knew Sam was staying at, the Impala parked in its spot. Glancing over at Sam who was looking around the place with wide eyes, Gabriel allowed himself to take in the hunter. He may never see Sam this close again, at least not while visible.

“Still have all your limbs Samsquatch?”

The tone was biting in a way he hadn’t meant it to be. Gabriel had been trying to go for a joking tone, one like he would normally use but things were cutting a bit deeper than he was expecting. Mentally Gabriel tried his hardest to lock away whatever emotions he could. If he wanted to survive this mostly intact he would need to control his emotions better. The problem was; archangels _were_ emotion. They were brought to life by a father who simply wanted to _feel_ something again, thus they felt things much deeper than anything else.

It was why the fall of his brother still felt as crippling now as when it first happened.

“Loki…”

Gabriel didn’t give the hunter a chance to continue, he was sure by the end of the day he would have plenty of things to be sorry for, this wasn’t something to fuss over.

“It’s going to get a lot worse before it gets better Sam, let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”

Waving his hand in front of him, Gabriel watched as Sam walked to the door and while his back was turned Sam was obviously on edge waiting for a strike. Tampering down a bit more of himself, Gabriel wondered if he would have to bury his grace. He could do this with just his magic, right? He didn’t need to be an archangel here, he just needed to be a pagan… but would he be able to sensor himself? Walking past Sam who was holding the door open for him Gabriel decided it was worth the risk.

Seeing the older brother sit up now on the bed, his face weary, Gabriel glanced around the room. They had warding and if they weren’t the vessels it would probably be enough, basic demon warding and salt for anything else. For the vessels of Heaven though? Before he moved too far in the room Gabriel slapped his hand against the doorway, remembering at the last minute to keep the wards in Old Norse instead of Echochian. The room glowed a soft blue-tinged light while the symbols covered the walls, floor, and ceiling.

Giving the room a once -over again Gabriel nodded his head, it would do for now. His grace being what made the runes in the first place was the only thing not kicking Gabriel out of the room. Shrugging his shoulders at the alarmed look the oldest was giving him, Gabriel ignored the gun now in Dean’s hand.

“Don’t worry Dean-o I come in peace, just upgrading your warding… nothing is going to interrupt this talk, and nobody can hear it now either.”

Seeing the bed he assumed to be Sam’s, Gabriel ignored the two hunters as he locked most of himself away. Jumping he twisted in the air to land on the bed on his back. Propping his hands behind his head, Gabriel absently listened as Sam tried to explain what he knew before interrupting.

“Cliff notes are Sammy figured out I’m not what I appear to be and since we already did the horizontal tango that you should be in on the explanation since you’re the hunter I _haven’t_ slept with.”

“Loki!”

At Sam’s shout, Gabriel turned his head to look at the hunters. It seemed Sam was worried for him as Dean was now holding his gun with purpose in his direction. It was cute, and as much as he wished it didn’t, it gave Gabriel a bit of hope.

“Sammy, he just admitted to being a monster and you’re _worried I might hurt him?_ What the _fuck_ did you do to my brother?”

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel tried to bite back the sarcasm a bit so Sam wouldn’t get the shitty end of the deal with his brother once Gabriel left.

“Nothing he didn’t consent to, I’m not into rape. And I’m not a ‘monster’ I’m a god, I didn’t lie about my name… or anything besides what I do for a living. Now how are we going to do this? You want me to go through my explanation or play twenty questions?”

“So, you’re really Loki, like the Norse god?” Leave it to Dean to ask the question he was struggling to answer with Sam.

“Yes, I’m _that_ Loki. The gods adopted me a couple millennia ago and gifted me a title and god-hood in their culture. I was… something else before then, and no I’m not going to tell you what. Most hunters calk me up to being a trickster these days, and I suppose in a way they’re right, but a stake dipped in my vics blood? It would hurt like a bitch, but it wouldn’t kill me… neither would the little pee-shooter you have there for that matter.”

“Trickster?”

For the first time since he came into the room, Gabriel looked at Sam. The man was still standing stiffly, but he didn’t seem to be holding any kind of weapon. Either he didn’t think it would work, or he didn’t think they would need it. Both were a sign of trust, one which made Gabriel smile at the taller man.

“There’s a couple dozen of us, mostly we find humans who are ‘above the law’ or think they are, and bring them down a peg or two. Sometimes it ends deadly, not going to lie, but mostly it’s tricks meant to teach a lesson. Some people call us Karma, like the frat boy? His hazing went beyond okay, so I gave him a hazing of his own.”

“And the professor?” Looking back to Dean, Gabriel couldn’t hide how tense he became at the mention of _that_ monster.

“Mr. Morality didn’t know the fucking meaning of the word. I tried to give you a hint in the right direction, brining students into his office, a lot of them _didn’t want to be there_. A girl, still a kid, _died_ because he decided she was pretty enough for his attention. He thought she should have been honoured he saw her as _good enough_ for him _._ No, sometimes people are too far gone for a trick to set them on the right path, sometimes we let the reapers come and bring them downstairs.”

Gabriel was still seething when he heard the next question from Dean, lost in memories of the poor girl who had just wanted to get a head start in life. Her soul had been so bright and welcoming, while he hadn’t been in time to save her from death he had been able to send her on her way. Like most suicides, she had remained on this plane until he had come around and showed her the professor leaping out a window. While she didn’t need revenge, it was enough for her to know the man wouldn’t be hurting anyone else again, she hadn’t stayed after that.

“So, the people who die are all Hell-gone?”

Once he realized what Dean was asking him, Gabriel couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Oh, how he missed the hunters of old, the ones who had faith in the gods. It wasn’t until recently, in the past couple hundred years or so, that they started to lose their faith. Gabriel couldn’t blame them, gods were losing their minds as people stopped worshiping them, as they started to lose their power their minds were quick to follow. Before though, back when people _believed;_ gods were viewed as helpers, protectors. Now hunters were more likely to stake one than speak to one, it was sad to see such a relationship die.

“Yes, those who die from my lessons are ones who are destined for Hell… or whatever variation of Hell their religion offers anyways. The ones who aren’t completely gone get taught a lesson which will hopefully help them turn themselves around.”

“And if they don’t? Do you stick around and watch them or come back after ten years to see how they are?”

Glancing at Sam, Gabriel shook his head while he answered.

“Nah, that would make it a bit too easy to be caught by hunters if I came back. Don’t get me wrong, some might stick around to make sure the lesson stuck… but honestly, I don’t bother anymore. Some people get the message and stop, others continue as they were and end up downstairs when they die anyway. Sticking around every time would drive me nuts.”

This time when he looked at Sam, Gabriel kept his eyes locked on the taller hunter while he tried to think about what he wanted to say. So far, things were going much better than he thought they would, not to say it wouldn’t turn around.

“I’m not a nice man, Sam. While I hope that the humans learn the lesson, and I _try_ to send them on the right path I’m not going to go out of my way to make sure they do. One lesson, one trick, that’s all that any human should get in my book… one chance to change, and if they take it, great… if not I wash my hands of them and tell myself I tried. I’m not going to waste my time trying to save what can’t be saved.”

“Why do you try at all then? If you don’t care one way or the other, isn’t there something else you could be doing instead of messing with us humans?”

“I try Dean-o ‘cause it’s kind of in my job description. I still have fun, still have my own life. Most of the time I’m not even looking for work, but when I see a tarnished soul I can’t help myself, you know? Like if you were on vacation and saw your hotel was haunted you would work the case, right?”

“That’s---“

“The exact same thing,” Gabriel cut Dean off as he was trying to start an argument. “Do you know statistically how many serial killers there are in the United States at any given time? Fifty, and that’s not including the rapists or the abusers or just the plain dicks, ‘cause they are a dime a dozen. You save the world from monsters, right? So do I.”

No one could argue with him at that point, and for a moment there was silence in the room. Gabriel could see the brothers have a silent conversation through body gestures he didn’t understand. After a moment Gabriel sighed, closing his eyes.

“Just because something isn’t human doesn’t mean they deserve to die, and just because someone _is_ human doesn’t mean they deserve to live. This isn’t some movie where everything is painted in black and white, this is real life and _actions_ have consequences. I’m not saying I haven’t made mistakes, that I haven’t done things that would turn your little mind to jelly… I’m just saying you need to see more than monster and human if you’re going to make it far in this world.”

“And if we don’t? If we chase you down and gank you like the killer you are?”

Deans tone was off slightly, and looking at the older of the two hunters, Gabriel tried to pinpoint what it was. While the man was still holding his gun and his shoulders were tense there was something else there. Gabriel’s words were being heard, and while he hoped they would be he wasn’t expecting it. Fighting down the pang at the fact Sam wasn’t going to defend him, Gabriel let go a breath and half-smiled at the man.

“I would like to see you try Bucko. I already told you, not a normal trickster here. You wanna go get a stake and run me through? Go for it, it will sting like a bitch but it wont kill me. Want to turn me into swiss cheese? Beheading? Silver doesn’t do anything except make me look washed out, was always more of a gold man, myself. You want to try your chants and spells and hope something sticks? We could be here for years and you still would have no idea how to kill me, I’m out of your league kid.”

Sam spoke then, and it was only because it was him… the moose of a man who he was starting to think he _wanted_ a future with that he answered.

“If we can’t kill you, not that I’m saying that we should… why are you still here? What is it that you want from us… what do you want from me? Was this all supposed to be a lesson? A trick?”

“Oh Sammy.”

Sitting up, Gabriel ignored Dean who shouted, and instead stood from the bed and made his way in front of Sam. Gabriel hadn’t known if Sam would ask, if he would be given the chance to explain.

“I promised never to lie to you, and I’ll stand by that promise, swear it when we have the time and supplies for a ritual… but right now you have to trust my word Sammy, _please_.”

Chancing the rejection or the retaliation of Dean, Gabriel lifted his hand and moved slowly to lightly rest his hand just by Sam’s cheek. Thankfully he wasn’t rejected as Sam leaned his head the missing distance so Gabriel was gently cupping his cheek. That connection brought a true smile to Gabriel’s face while he spoke, his body close enough now he could feel the heat coming from the taller man.

“I originally drew the two of you here, but not to play a trick. You see I’m well informed on things, and you two keep popping up… I was curious. The plan was to drop a couple bodies a bit more… noteworthy to a hunter and wait until you came into town. I’ve been doing this job over a millennium, you really think I would be caught if I didn’t want to be?”

Not bothering to glance at Dean who had snorted, Gabriel instead kept his eyes locked with Sam’s.

“Plan was to meet you, give a couple hints and see how quick you two were… see if you were everything you were rumored to be.” At this he paused, while he wasn’t lying, he wasn’t telling the whole truth either. Moving his other hand to grab Sam’s who let them twine their fingers together. “I’m a master of illusion, it would be nothing once you figured it out for me to place a decoy in the way and let you kill him and we would both be on our merry way.”

Gabriel wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss Sam. The man was listening to him, actually _listening_ and there wasn’t a trace of hate in those hazel eyes. Oh, the hunter was pissed, that went without saying, but Sam wasn’t pushing him away like he feared.

“Once I met you though, I knew I was screwed. By the time the night was over I wasn’t going to run away like I should have. I couldn’t _not_ jump on the chance to see you again, even if you would be trying to kill me. Do you know how absolutely amazing you are? I was expecting to meet someone so completely different, one tarnished and blackened by the trails and manipulations you’ve been through… what you’re still going through. Instead I find a soul so pure and wonderful and _warm_. It reminded me of the home I fled from, of a light I had long since forgotten.”

Brining Sam’s hand he had been holding to his mouth, Gabriel placed a soft kiss on it. The anger he had seen was vanished completely and was replaced with a slight embarrassment. The cheek he was holding was slightly warmer with a beautiful blush.

“I was _humbled_ by you after our first date. Beings like me hardly know the meaning of the word, we don’t do ‘self-conscious’ but I wondered if _I_ would be good enough for _you_. By the end of our second date I figured even if I wasn’t good enough I was going to take what I could while I could. Do you know how it felt to know that even when you were in the throws of passion you were trying to make sure I wasn’t hurt? I’ve had my family, both adopted and not, harm me both physically and mentally in ways which should have left me crippled… and here you were a _human_ treating me like I was worth something.”

No longer caring about the other hunter who seemed to either have backed off completely, or didn’t want to ruin this for his brother Gabriel brushed a lock of hair away from Sam’s face and behind his ear.

“I don’t honestly know if I was going to tell you I was what you were hunting or if I was going to wait until you figured it out. You want to know what I want with you? If this was a trick? I suppose in a way it was.”

That got a reaction from both Dean and Sam. He could hear Dean curse under his breath but there was a hesitance in Sam’s eyes that hadn’t been there even moments before. Gently Gabriel brought his hand which had been on the side of Sam’s cheek to behind Sam’s head running his fingers through the hunters’ hair.

“This trick though, it’s on _me_ , because I want _everything_ from you Samuel Winchester. I want you; body mind and soul, I want to spend my nights wrapped up in you and my days simply with you. I want you to think of me even half as much as I think of you. I want your trust and your devotion. I want to protect you from the dangers I know you face, from the dangers you don’t even know about… but I know better. I can’t expect you to give me what I want, I know I have to earn it… and I’m willing to.”

Pressing on Sam’s head, Gabriel brought himself closer to the man until their chests were touching. When his lips were close enough he could taste Sam’s very breath Gabriel whispered to the other man.

“What I want from you is your very self, but more than that I want you to give it to me willingly. I’m not here to make any kind of deal, I’m not a demon. I’m here to earn your very heart Sam… because I’m pretty sure you already have mine.”

With that Gabriel crashed their lips together. It wasn’t gentle, but it wasn’t full of anger like he had been expecting from Sam either. The hunter let go of his hand to grab the back of Gabriel’s head while his other hand held his hip tightly. The pressure on the bruise he hadn’t healed caused Gabriel to whimper slightly which only caused Sam to press more against him. Looping his free hand around Sam, Gabriel allowed himself this moment. He may have no idea if this was going to work, if he was going to be shot in the back any minute for molesting the younger sibling or not. He had no idea if his own brothers would stand for this, or if everything would go to Hell, literally.

All Gabriel knew was; for this moment he had his hunter, right then Sam didn’t care that he was some _thing_ instead of some _one_. Holding onto Sam Gabriel allowed himself to do something he hadn’t done since before the Fall… he allowed himself to hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cursing, mentions of sex between two males

**Chapter 9**

Sam didn’t know what to think, one minute he was happily enjoying the attentions of his lover and the next he was interrogating them. Those last words from Loki, there was no lie there. For whatever reason this powerful being, this god, wanted him like no other had before. Sure, Jessica had loved him, Sam knew that, but not like this. There was a type of power behind Loki’s words, one Sam didn’t know if he would be able to handle. The moment their lips touched Sam willing to try.

Holding Loki tight against him, Sam didn’t care if the man was human or creature, he was so hot, so warm against his body, and so wonderfully inviting. If it wasn’t for Dean in the room, Sam was sure he would have claimed the being again, because now that he was looking back at their first night together, that’s what it had been, a claiming. Hearing a whimper as he gripped Loki’s hip caused a rush of desire to flow through Sam. Loki didn’t heal his marks.

Pulling back from Loki, Sam broke the kiss and placed is forehead on the others’ panting slightly into his mouth. Opening his eyes, he saw Loki still had his closed and was trying to press himself more against Sam. Smiling Sam pecked Loki’s lips a couple times before speaking, his voice soft while his hand on Loki’s hip started to rub soothingly.

“Okay Loki, maybe it’s a mistake but I trust you. We’re going to need more than your word though, trust isn’t exactly something that comes easy in our line of work.”

Loki opened his eyes and while there was a flash of hurt in them, Sam watched as he nodded.

“There are a few rituals are out there which would bind me to my word. Not all of them will work with me being what I am, but most of the ones centered to gods will… the closer you get to the Old Norse ones, the better.”

Humming his agreement, Sam decided to see how far the being was willing to compromise. He didn’t know how much Loki meant to say, but there was a lot he brought up which they would have to address once Dean was sure the being wasn’t lying to them.

“There’s someone we can call who can point us in the right direction. What we need to do is figure out what we’re going to do in the meantime.”

Hearing a sigh from Loki, Sam was surprised when the man let go and took a step back. Once they were no longer touching Sam could see the guards the other was placing up. He tried to reach out to bring Loki back to him, but the god stepped out of reach and shook his head.

“When you have your ritual, we can talk then. I’m willing to swear my honesty to four people of your choosing. You two and two others. I would suggest you choose wisely as I will _not_ do this again.”

“Why four?”

“What are you going to be doing while we track this ritual down?”

Both Sam and Dean spoke at the same time, and while he hated it Sam could see the answer to Dean question in Loki’s eyes. The god was going to leave, it was written in his posture, in the way he was holding himself and refusing to meet Sam’s eyes for long. There was so much more he wanted to ask him, so much he needed to know. Would Loki really leave when they were still trying to figure this out, figure out what was between them?

“While you two figure out the ritual I’m going back to work. I have one more trick lined up here before I go home.” Loki shrugged his shoulders before he straightened his spine and looked at the two of them directly. He was preparing for a fight, one he wasn’t going to give up. What did it mean that Sam could see the change in posture for what it was so quickly? It was the same look Loki had when he was facing the carny, he was not going to be moved on this.

Holding his hand out to Dean who looked like he was about to argue, Sam figured he would be the best shot they had in trying to reason with Loki. “We can’t simply stand here while you kill someone, Loki. I get it, okay? I get you want to help humanity by taking out people who are killing others… but you’re still killing people.”

He knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth that they were the wrong thing to say. He was proven right when Loki smirked at him and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened to the room, but Sam remembered that same motion before they arrived here and how it had caused things to appear. What had Loki done?

“Loki…”

“Seems like you _can_ ‘stand there’ while I kill people. Normally I like to have a personal touch to my work, like to watch as my tricks are played out, but I guess I can make an exception. You two need to talk, I’m going to take my pup and go to one of my houses. When you’re ready to perform the ritual pray to Loki and I’ll be able to follow it to where you are.”

Seeing he was about to snap away, Sam quickly reached out and grabbed the hand which was raised and tugged. Loki didn’t budge, but he did raise an eyebrow at Sam instead of teleporting himself, so Sam counted it as a plus.

“I still have more questions, we need to talk about this Loki.”

For a moment, the walls he had seen Loki bring up dropped while they locked eyes. For just a moment Sam could see how terrified the other was before Loki seemed to slam those barriers up again. It was long enough for Sam to understand that whatever they were feeling, it was enough to terrify the god.

Good.

It meant he wasn’t alone in being scared as Hell of this.

“We will talk Samsquatch, but right now we need space and _you_ need to process. You’ve been given a lot of information over the past few hours and you need to sit down and let it all flow through that gorgeous head of yours.”

There was a pause, one that seemed to speak volumes before Loki smirked at Sam and jerked his hand out of his grasp.

“Don’t lose my number Kid.”

With a snap of his fingers, Loki was gone.

It _hurt_.

Whatever they had seemed to be physical as Sam could feel his chest tightening at the knowledge that Loki was _gone_. He didn’t doubt for a moment the god had left town to give them space. It would take no time at all for Loki to gather whatever he wanted from his apartment and to go to his house, wherever it was. The Norse were across the ocean, it would make sense that Loki could be anywhere in the world right then. Sam had no idea where Loki was, all he knew was the god _wasn’t_ _here_.

Fighting back a whimper Sam couldn’t help but wish he had never discovered his lover was more than he appeared. They could have eaten breakfast together, maybe they would have gone out for the day, or maybe Sam would have spent the day exploring every sensitive spot on the others body. Now he was standing in a motel room with his practically fuming brother and his lover was _gone_.

“What the _fuck_ Sam!”

Yup fuming brother, check. Sighing, Sam decided if he was going to do this he was going to this he was going to sit down. Sitting on the bed Loki had been in, Sam resisted the urge to feel if the blanket was still warm from him. Yeah, he was pretty sure feeling this strongly for someone he had only known a couple days wasn’t normal. Sam never did anything normal, anyways. Looking up at Dean, Sam saw how close to the edge his brother was.

“I don’t honestly know Dean, just… things weren’t adding up, you know? I didn’t really notice until this morning, but there is no way someone on a janitor’s salary would have been able to afford the place he was staying. He had silk sheets, and his bed was like laying down on a cloud for crying out loud. I checked before saying anything, even thought I was being discreet about it, but he must have been able to tell something was off.”

Running a hand through his hair, Sam noticed absently that his hands were slightly shaking. To hide the fact, he tucked them in the pockets of his jacket, glad Loki had dressed them both properly before they came here.

“I asked him, if he was what we were hunting, and not once did he try to hide it. It was him who asked if I wanted you to be there while he explained because he thought it might make me feel more comfortable. All he requested was I let him give his puppy food and water before we left. He knew he was going to be interrogated, and all he wanted was to make sure his fucking dog was fed in case he had to be away for a while.”

Shaking his head when Dean made to speak, Sam tried to continue past the lump in his throat. Oh, how he wanted to wrap himself up in the god even more, just like when he had stood up for the sick girl, there was just so much _more_ to the man.

“He offered to let me drive here, or let him teleport us. You should have seen how hurt he was when I asked if it would hurt. It was so weird Dean, one minute we were in his apartment and the next we were by the motel. It didn’t hurt, a twisting in my gut like when you have to make a sudden stop while driving on the highway.”

“And that’s it? He came here and you’re not under some kind of spell? Cause I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not, but you aren’t exactly acting normal Sammy.”

There is was, the concern he could hear in his brothers’ voice. It was the same concern Dean always held for him, and it was the real problem Dean had with this. While they both felt uncomfortable trusting someone who wasn’t human, Lenore had opened their eyes to the ‘good’ monsters. This wasn’t about trusting a monster, this was about something being able to hurt Sam.

“I’m not feeling normal either Dean, but it’s not a spell. I don’t know what this is, maybe it’s because of what he is, I don’t know… but I _do_ know that it goes both ways. It feels like I _need_ him, like he's a part of me… and I don’t want to fight it Dean. I’m scared as Hell of it, but I think if I let it… this could be stronger than anything I’ve ever felt before and I _want_ it, I want _him_.”

Hearing a long sigh from Dean, Sam tried to read what his brother was thinking. It wasn’t natural, or maybe it was with Loki being a god, but this wasn’t something he wanted to fight. They remained in silence for a while before Dean broke it with a resigned tone to his voice.

“I don’t like it, I don’t like that you feel like you need the damn pixie, but I’m not going to fight you on this. Maybe if you hadn’t found out about the professor before all this went down… but we were already debating leaving without ganking whatever was here. I say we do the ritual at Bobby’s though to make sure everything goes according to plan. You can ring up your boyfriend once we have everything set up and see if we can put a hold on the last person until later.”

“Dean?”

Seeing Dean shake his head Sam smiled at his brother a bit hesitantly when Dean finally dropped the gun, only to start packing their things.

“Call him and tell him to stay away until we have this ritual ready, then we can talk… we’ll work something out Sammy. I may not like it, but even I can see he meant every word today and I’m not about to run off someone who can help us.”

Sam could read between the lines, while Dean wasn’t comfortable with it, he wasn’t going to stand between Sam and happiness. Sure, he would watch the two of them, would make sure Sam was well protected even though Sam knew he didn’t have to. More importantly though, more important to Dean anyways, there was no doubt Loki would never let any harm come to Sam… and that Dean could respect.

“You get to be the one to tell Bobby about your boyfriend though.”

Sam groaned, oh yeah cause _that_ conversation was going to go well. Still smiling Sam got up and helped pack their things into the car. They would go to Bobby’s, would explain what they could and once this ritual was done he would be able to see his lover again… a lover who knew exactly what he was and accepted him completely. For the first time in his life Sam felt truly happy… even if it all blew up in his face, he would hold onto this as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Homophobic comments, mentions of sex between two males, swearing.

**Chapter 10**

 

By the time they checked out of the motel room, Sam had gone over how he was going to tell Bobby about Loki half a dozen times. He had no way of knowing how the older hunter would take the news Loki was a man, let alone that he wasn’t human. In their line of work, it wasn’t common for anyone to really come out of the closet. There were some hunter partners who were together for more than the hunt, but it was never voiced out loud.

Their father while not homophobic in public, had mentioned from time to time how he felt about homosexuals. It wasn’t something they ever really talked about, but the term ‘faggot’ had passed John Winchesters lips before. It was probably why Sam had waited until he was away from his family before he experimented with his desire.

Bobby was no John Winchester though, and was typically open minded. Sam was certain he would have understood them planning on letting Loki go before they knew who he really was. Sam knew Bobby wouldn’t have hesitated to let Lenore go either, that he would have been right beside them leaving Gordon tied to a chair. This wasn’t just letting some monster live though, this was letting one be around him and Dean.

There was nobody in this world more protective of Dean and Sam than Bobby. Even when John was alive, Sam knew Bobby would have gone to the end of the very Earth for the two of them. When they were fighting off something they didn’t know, when they were in danger, it was Bobby who would be willing to pull them out of the fire and give them somewhere to lick their wounds. John had run away when they needed him, but Bobby had always been there.

Sam had loved his father, always would in their own twisted way. Dean had worshiped the man, but even Dean knew who raised them. John had been their commander, Bobby had been their dad. It would hurt more than anything to have Bobby turn his back on him now, especially over something that felt so _right_. It may not seem normal, but it felt like letting himself fall for Loki was the right thing to do, just like saving people was the right thing to do. It was as easy as breathing to Sam, and nothing would hurt more than having that peaceful feeling being ripped away by the one man besides his brother he could completely trust.

“If you think any harder steams’ gonna come out your ears.”

The comment caused Sam to break from his thoughts and glance over at Dean who was driving. They were only a couple hours away from Bobby’s, and would be there before too late; hopefully they would be able to even get sleep in a safe bed tonight. Shrugging, Sam leaned against the back of his seat and looked out the window.

“Just trying to figure out how to tell Bobby my new boyfriend is a pagan god, hopefully without him shooting said boyfriend or having a heart attack. God Dean, when did our lives get so screwed up?”

“I’m pretty sure they were always messed up Sammy. Can’t have this job and a normal life, you know that.”

Snorting, Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but how many hunters can claim the shit we go through, man. Between yellow eyes and our own luck, we are screwed over in epic proportions. I mean, I was gonna tell him… was thinking about it before I found out he already knew. I was going to chance it and tell him what we did on the off chance he would understand when I had to leave.”

“Sammy…”

“Like I get it didn’t go well for you, I knew that, and I didn’t care. I was even… when we went at the carnival there was this sick girl, like she must have been a cancer patient with the tubes going to her and this carny was giving her a tough time. All the kid wanted was to win a prize, and the asshole was making fun of her for being sick… I could feel my blood boil when I saw the poor thing crying because of some asshole.”

“Is he alive?”

There was concern there, like he thought Sam watched Loki kill a man and didn’t mention it. Thing was that while he could have, Loki didn’t do anything to the man, unless it was something Sam hadn’t seen. Blinking he remembered how Loki had gained his attention before he dropped the cotton candy, Loki had _snapped his fingers_.

“Man was a dick, but I don’t think Loki killed him. The moment he saw the girl though, Dean I don’t think he even knew there was anyone else there. I could _see_ his tunnel vision. For a moment, I feared he was going to get his ass handed to him by the guy. Instead he lowered himself down to the kid and asked what was wrong. Told her he needed her help cause he wanted to play the game but didn’t want to lug around a prize all day. He let her pick out the prize, the grand prize and when I tried to tell him it would be next to impossible he shrugged me off and asked how to win it.”

Sam’s voice changed then, he could feel it when instead of anger at the way the girl was treated, there was _awe_. “Five darts in the bullseye with unbalanced, dulled darts. He didn’t even pause, just placed his money down and picked up the first dart. I have _never_ seen anyone be able to make the shots he did. Not only did he get all five of them in, there wasn’t enough room for the fifth one, so he threw it hard enough to cut the flight on one of the ones already on the board.”

Sam glanced at Dean who whistled in response. While they had never worked a circus except while working a case, when they were younger and their dad had left them in a town long enough they had worked at carnivals. It was one of the most honest work they had ever done, both knew how rigged the games really were. What Loki had done was beyond impressive, and if he was a hunter? The possibilities were there.

“And that didn’t tip you off that the guy might be a bit more than he said?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Sam couldn’t fight the slight blush at his next statement. “Honestly? I couldn’t get over how hot it was. But then he took the prize and he gave it to the girl who looked to damn happy, even her mother was tearing up at how happy Loki made her. Looking at it now though? He risked me knowing something was off to make a little girl happy… how could something like that be evil?”

Silence grew between them while Sam become lost in thought. He supposed it was then, when he had seen how kind Loki was with that girl he had allowed himself to love the man a little. While Loki’s skill had aroused him, it was his kindness that made Sam want more with the man.

“Bobby will come around Sam, once we get this ritual done and we know Loki is telling the truth then we will deal with this.”

Nodding his head, the two listened to music while they drove to Bobby’s house. Neither had called the hunter up before hand, they wouldn’t be able to explain anything over the phone and it would only cause complications, better to show up and bring it all out at once. A couple hours later they were pulling into the salvage yard that had been the closest thing to a home they ever had over the years.

Swallowing, Sam nervously tapped his fingers against his thigh while they drove up to the house. Once Dean parked the car Sam was trying to calm himself down, his panic starting to take a hold of him. Maybe this was a mistake, maybe they could find something by themselves, maybe Bobby didn’t need to know about Loki. Before he could say anything though Sam heard a chime from his pocket. Squinting his eyebrows in confusion he took out his phone and shared a look with Dean. Nobody ever texted him, opening the message Sam smiled.

_Loki: So, don’t freak out but I may have placed a monitoring charm on you. It lets me know your physical wellbeing and emotional state, I wasn’t about to let you go back into your den of hunters without knowing you would be okay Kiddo. I don’t know what’s going on, but you need to calm down, I can feel your panic attack from here._

_Sam: I’m about to tell my father figure that I’m not only dating a man but a pagan god… I think I have every right to panic._

_Loki: You need backup? Shoot up a prayer and I’ll be there before Amen._

Chuckling slightly Sam felt relieved Loki would be willing to come at his beck and call. While it would be worse if they didn’t explain to Bobby first, it was good to know that if it ever came to it the god would answer his prayers.

_Sam: Better if it’s just Dean and I right now… stay on standby?_

_Loki: Always, gotta make sure to keep that perky ass of yours out of the fire ;-P_

“Thought your boyfriend was going to give you space to process?”

Glancing at Dean, Sam shut the phone and pocketed it before opening his door. While he had thought Loki was going to give them time as well Sam was glad he hadn’t. While he knew the god wanted something with him, there was still a part of Sam that felt incomplete with the man so far away, the contact even though texting was needed.

“Apparently, he put some kind of charm on me to read my physical and mental health and when I started to panic wanted to make sure I was okay. Said if this turns into trouble to pray and he’ll be here. I told you Dean, this whatever it is, goes both ways.”

Dean didn’t argue instead he started to walk towards the house, a glance back over his shoulder telling Sam he was expected to follow. Steeling his nerves as best he could, Sam nodded slightly before stepping forward. The small walk to the front door seemed like a mile before they were greeted by the older hunter. Bobby looked the same as when they had last seen him, no new greys, no new cuts or bruises they could see. There was a caution to his movements, but after everything they had been through they didn’t blame him.

Before they could say a word, the brothers were both handed a shot glass which they both swallowed without hesitation. Once they proved they were themselves Bobby clasped them both on the shoulder with a grin.

“Didn’t know you two were coming over, come on in. What brings you here?”

That was one of the things Sam loved about Bobby, it didn’t matter what he had been doing; as soon as they showed up they were welcome. Bobby was always there to help with whatever he could, if they needed information on the supernatural, a hand on a case or just a warm meal he was always there. Desperately Sam hoped he didn’t lose that. Some of his worry must have shown on his face as Bobby lost his grin and instead steered them towards his study where he kept the whiskey.

Once they were sitting Bobby spoke, and for once Sam didn’t know what to say to the other man. It had always been so easy, explain what they needed or what was going on, and Bobby would fix it. Bobby couldn’t fix this though, Sam didn’t _want_ him to fix this.

“What’s going on boys?”

“I don’t even know where to start Bobby…” Was that his voice? While Sam had meant to speak, he didn’t mean for his voice to seem so lost. Oh, this was going to end badly. From the look in Bobby’s face he knew it too. Not saying a word Bobby got three glasses from behind the counter and poured them all a glass of whiskey. Once he had a few mouthfuls Sam tried again, his voice thankfully a bit steadier.

“It all started with a case, a professor who jumped out of his office window. We decided to check it out, researching the school we didn’t find anything, no EMF, nothing. We were going to leave when another strange thing happened, a kid came around saying he was abducted by aliens. At the time the only connection we could find was that they were both dicks. After some more digging I found out the professor was rapist and the kid was a pledge master who caused several people to drop out and one to be hospitalized.”

Taking another drink, Sam tried to gather his words together before he continued. Dean remained as he was, sitting beside him but not taking over. This would be up to Sam to explain.

“While it seemed like it could be a case, to be honest Bobby with the things we found out… I wasn’t sure whatever it was, was doing anything wrong. We were going to wait a couple days, see if any more bodies dropped before picking up and leaving. There was this person though who had caught my eye. Since we were going to be in town for a couple days we went on a couple of dates.”

Sam knew he was making a mess of this, he didn’t bother looking at Dean for help though. Bobby hadn’t stopped looking at him either, maybe Dean had gestured something to the older man, he didn’t know. What Sam did know was he could feel Bobby’s gaze on him and it was making him even more nervous.

“It was great really, better than great. It wasn’t until this morning I noticed what I should have before but I was… distracted.” Blushing Sam shrugged his shoulders slightly although he did peek at Bobby and saw the man looked slightly embarrassed as well. “They were a janitor, but the apartment wasn’t something a janitor could afford. There were other things too… they had perfect aim, better than mine. I just… it didn’t seem important until it was staring me in the face.”

“This guy have a sweet tooth?”

The question was random, but Sam nodded his head anyways. It was odd to see Loki without something sweet in his mouth. Hearing Bobby curse, Sam watched as the man refilled his glass after draining it.

“So, let me get this straight, you came into town to hunt down a trickster and instead end up bedding one?”

Again, Sam could only nod his head, Dean though was the one to speak up next.

“Guy?”

Bobby snorted, his eyes focused on Sam once again while he spoke.

“The only reason why you wouldn’t say ‘she’ or ‘her’ about going on a date was if it was with a guy. I don’t care about that Sam, what two people do between the sheets ain’t none of my business. Now tell me what happened when you figured out your new bed-buddy wasn’t human, am I hiding you or healing you?”

Smiling at the man, Sam couldn’t believe how relieved he was at Bobby’s acceptance. He had been dreading telling the hunter he had been sleeping with a man, but it didn’t seem to phase Bobby in the least. Not once did Bobby look away from Sam’s eyes, he was telling the truth, he didn’t care.

“Neither. Once I figured it out I confronted him, he didn’t deny it… not once. The moment he knew that I knew, he took me right to Dean. He wanted to make sure I was comfortable, that I had someone else there who I knew would have my back while he explained himself.”

Bobby’s eyebrow rose, it was a risky move for any creature to stay around a hunter, let alone two.

“I know killing people is wrong, and we’re going to have to work on it… but I don’t want to shut him out Bobby. He said if we found a ritual to bind him to his word he would be willing to swear his honesty to Dean and I along with two others of our choice. I know I shouldn’t, but I trust him. He could have hurt me, could have killed me, and he would have been long gone before Dean even knew I was in any danger.”

Dean must have seen something in Bobby’s face Sam didn’t because he spoke for the first time since they came into the room.

“It’s true Bobby, I don’t like it… but the guy is completely smitten over Sam. It’s sickening, it’s like he hangs on Sam’s every word. If there is some kind of mojo in play it’s working them both over.”

Hearing the sigh from Bobby, Sam tried to read what the older man was thinking. His own glass was near empty, but he didn’t think he should drink any more. If he got drunk there was a good chance he would call on the being he wanted to see the most, and right then Sam didn’t know if it would be a good idea to have Loki and Bobby in the same room.

“So, this trickster did you at least get his name so we can summon him once we have a ritual to work with?”

“Loki, he also said some rituals might not work on him because he was apparently something else before becoming a god. He also said we might want to start digging in Old Norse since they are the most likely to work.”

“Balls!”

Even Dean looked up at Bobby in question as he swore. It didn’t take long for Bobby to answer their unasked question.

“Tricksters are easy enough, there are a few dozen of them all over the world. They can bring anything they damn well want into existence as real as you and me, basically they’re demi-gods.” Seeing he had their attention, Bobby continued. “Loki though, he isn’t the same as them. While he’s a trickster, he’s also a full god, nothing demi about him. He’s also one who is still worshiped, people still believe in him and offer him sacrifices, and that boys are how gods get their power.”

“A stake with his victims blood wont work on him, in fact with gods who are still worshiped you need to be very specific on how to kill them. Loki isn’t even just a normal god, he’s one of the top three of a still-powerful religion.”

While Sam had known Loki was powerful, having Bobby spell it out for him made it all seem so much more real. While it should have frightened him, instead it caused a rush of desire to flow through Sam. He couldn’t help but remember how Loki had taken him the first time they were together. He had been so scared of hurting the man before, but looking at it now, Loki had allowed himself to be dominated, had begged for it. To have someone so powerful, someone who could crush him, beg to be claimed by him… it was beyond arousing.

“We need to find the ritual then, the sooner the better.”

Whatever Bobby and Dean had been saying was cut off as Sam spoke. He knew he wouldn’t be able to see Loki in person until this was done, he understood that, accepted it, but he wasn’t willing to wait much longer. It had been less than a day, but Sam was _burning_ for the man. The more he learned the more he needed Loki, Sam didn’t care about Loki’s past or if he was willing to give up his job, he wanted the god.

It wasn’t just sexual though, if all Sam could have was being in the same room as the god he would take it and be happy. Thankfully they had already found themselves to be more than compatible in the sheets as the sexual desire was almost more than he could handle. Mainly though Sam needed to see Loki, needed to be near him, to hear him, to touch him, to hold him. His very _soul_ ached for the being he hadn’t even known the week before.

A soft chime rang out in the room, causing Sam to jump slightly before he pulled out his phone. Looking at the text he smiled, while Sam should have been annoyed that Loki was monitoring him he couldn’t help but feel touched by the gesture.

_Loki: Whatever it was that made you horny better have something to do with me. Seriously though, hurry up and find something that will satisfy your bother so I can show you my real bedroom._

_Loki: Now that you -know- you can’t break me; do you think you can break my bed? I think we should find out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is a little backstory and current happening with Gabe, hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of death, mentions of abuse, mentions of bonding

**Chapter 11**

 

Staying away from Sam was one of the hardest things Gabriel had ever done. It seemed the more distance he put between them, the harder it was to breathe. This wasn’t normal, and Gabriel was aware enough to realize that. Over the years, he had been with a great many people, had been fond of them, but never like this.  It wasn’t until he got some distance and was pacing his living room with Xander off playing, that Gabriel realized how unnatural this was.

It didn’t make sense. He had seen this kind of bond before both in Heaven and on Earth, but never the two combined. While he had been playing pagan god a long time, he was in truth, an archangel. Anything that happened to him, anything which would cause him harm, was stopped by his grace, not his pagan magic. Unlike any other angel who was away from the Host, an archangel could never truly be cut off from Heaven.

Gabriel had long ago learnt how to hide his grace as magic, but this? This was affecting him right down to his core. His very grace was screaming at him to be close to the youngest Winchester, was begging him to close the gap between them. It had hit Gabriel suddenly and unexpectedly, the sensation of being ripped apart the longer he was away from Sam. Thankfully he had placed his own charm on Sam to monitor his wellbeing, as he was certain this bond was only _not_ killing him because he knew his mate was safe.

Mate.

It was a word Gabriel had never thought he would be able to use, one he believed to have given up the moment he left Heaven. He had been one of the archangels, and as such there were a limited number of angels he had truly been able to mate with. With his power level, any angel Gabriel chose would have had to match him or become completely subservient to him through the bond. While he had known any of the lower ranking angels would have jumped at the chance, even at the cost of their will, Gabriel hadn’t wanted it, not at that cost.

There were only three other angels in the universe with enough power to match him, to have an even bond. Before the Fall, before everything fell apart, he had thought perhaps one of his older brothers would have courted him. There was also the chance Father would create another for him, Gabriel had always hoped for someone to share his grace with, something Raphael teased him about constantly.

Then Lucifer fell.

Michael closed himself off for having to lock his brother away.

Raphael became nothing more than a cold empty shell of who he once was.

Father left.

Gabriel ran.

How many nights did he wait before the he left? Nights spent hoping things would go back to how they once were. How many days did Gabriel listen to his brothers fighting, to the cries of pain only he could hear? While they were ‘tuned in’ to the constant stream of thoughts of other angels, archangels had their own ‘frequency’ only they could use. It was this Michael and Raphael repeatedly, constantly, used against him.

Gabriel had never been one to enjoy fighting. While he was better than anyone except his two eldest brothers, he hated it. He hated it when it was verbal, when he had the degrading thoughts of Raphael and Michael in his head. He hated it when he could see some of the younger angels were brought into the fighting by his brothers. He hated having to raise his sword to defend himself.

Eventually Gabriel found himself beyond hate, too tired for hate, too tired for fighting. They had broken him in a way where he didn’t know how he would survive. With no Father to aid him, with his prayers and pleas going unanswered Gabriel did the only thing he could. He fled. It hadn’t been easy, to stay away from the Host he had needed to also stay away from the bloodline they could track him with.

While not perfect Gabriel had hopped from vessel to vessel for a while, making sure to leave before his presence harmed the body too much. It wasn't until he stumbled across one of the pagans Gabriel wondered if there was something more he could do. It had taken him a decade; however, he did eventually manage to track down a god who could help him. For the price of an angel feather Gabriel was shown how to create his own vessel.

It was challenging work, and it took Gabriel changing his own vessel twice more before his fabricated one was complete. Being inside a vessel with no soul was different, empty but freeing in the same way. While he lost the boost of power he could use from having a soul inside of the vessel, Gabriel didn’t have to worry about this one burning out. For a long time, he had wondered, not really having a destination in mind.

Eventually he began his pranks, just insignificant things at first to those who pissed him off. While he tried to hide his angelic self, he was still the Archangel of Justice. Eventually Gabriel gained the attention of other gods, specifically those of Asgard, the rest they say, is history.

Gabriel had loved his life as a god, although even there he wasn't accepted, not really. Still had played one so long that if he was honest with himself, he had forgotten what it was like to truly be an archangel. Gabriel had pushed all those thoughts, those instincts, so deep it was a wonder they were still there. Up until he saw Samuel Winchester.

Now things were different, the part of himself that was purely pagan, Loki, was fighting him. Pagans didn’t bond like this, in fact they were better known for not bonding at all. Archangels though, they were made of and _for_ pure love, the love of their father followed by the love of those He created and their mates. Gabriel had no doubt Sam was his mate, the problem was he didn’t understand how.

Mates were a bonding of grace, where angels would combine their grace together to complete the bond leaving a sliver of grace in each other. It was a way to always know how your mate was, a way to never be separated from them. It was beautiful and honored, something all angels respected. If one of the mates were to pass, it was not uncommon for the other to do so as well, it was not a dishonorable way to die.

Soulmates worked much the same way, although humans often didn’t even realize the bond they had. People when they were truly in love and with the mate to their soul, could share some of it with their chosen. Unlike angels, this was done without their knowledge, and while they may have a ‘sixth’ sense if something horrible came to their mate, it was nothing like a grace-bond. It was no less beautiful, no less wonderful to see, just on a more human scale.

This still shouldn’t be possible, everything in Gabriel’s grace was aching for Sam, even just to be in the same room as the man. He knew Sam was missing him as well, could feel it through the charm, but not like this. Sam felt it at a human level, Gabriel at an angelic one. The question was, did he tell Sam? The human would feel the need to be together, but Gabriel would burn from the inside out until they bonded.

There were things he could do to help ease the pain. The charm was one of them, something Gabriel had done before he realized what he was doing. It would allow him to know if any harm came to his mate and thus would ease the burning to be at his side. Keeping in constant contact with the human would help as well, right now his grace was trying to complete the bond so the human would be protected. It was for this reason Gabriel had never bonded with another angel. Because Sam was weaker than his grace it wanted to protect him, to share his power with Sam’s soul.

Gabriel had no way of knowing if it would harm Sam. While his grace would never intentionally harm the human, he didn’t know if Sam would be able to withstand it. Sam was built for the grace of his brother, not for Gabriel’s. While it wouldn’t be the same level as a possession, it could still harm him. It was why this was impossible, why he had never considered the idea of mating a human. Angels shared grace, humans shared souls.

Sam had no grace to offer.

Gabriel had no soul.

 _Oh Father,_ what was he supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Exhibitionist behaviour, anal sex, rough sex, marking, claiming.

**Chapter 12**

It took far longer than Sam wanted to find a few rituals they believed would work. It wasn't a matter of being able to find a ritual which had taken so long, but one that would bind Loki to his word and his word only. Most rituals were made to bind the god to your will, and Sam had firmly informed the other two there was no way he would allow it. While they weren’t happy about having to keep looking instead of tweaking one of the other rituals, they had at least dropped the issue. Sam had only managed to get a few hours sleep before he was once again searching for something that would work.

Thankfully it he found it while Dean and Bobby were sleeping. While it wasn't perfect it allowed a bit of wiggle room in the actual phrasing. Another hour later and Sam had it completed as he wanted. It would be very like a demon deal, one where in exchange for Loki’s honesty he would have to sacrifice something. Sam was certain a couple drops of blood would work, maybe his own honesty in exchange would work as well.

Instead of having Bobby and Dean perform the ritual with him, Sam could name those he wished for the deal to apply to. While it wasn’t perfect and would require a bit of prep-work, it was the closest he could find. Once Bobby and Dean were up and ready for the day, Sam showed them the ritual and the changes he made. Once they were satisfied with it, Sam smiled, he would be able to see his lover soon.

“Now all we have to do is trick him into going to the site and see if this works.”

“Trick him?”

Just now paying attention to what Bobby was saying, having been lost in thought of soon being able to see Loki, Sam was startled. Did he not make it clear this was Loki’s idea? There was no need to trick him into anything, Sam was certain that the god would walk to the ritual site he they had rigged up. It wasn't much but they were able to get the summoning circle in place, it was a bit more complicated than the usual ones for demons as they weren’t trying to trap the god.

“Listen, I get you think he’ll just show up when you call… but this is a god we’re working with. They are known to lie just as easily as demons to get what they want boy, and I’m not going to risk him not playing his part.”

Shaking his head, Sam felt a sting of anger on Loki’s behalf. The god had done nothing to warrant their distrust, he hadn’t lied to them yet, even when it would have been so much easier for him. Pointing that out Sam could see the moment Dean knew what he was going to do as he sighed and nodded. Seeing the nod Sam closed his eyes.

_‘I pray to the god Loki, I humbly request your presence, a-‘_

Just like he said he would Loki was there before the amen was done. Looking at the man, Sam saw something was off, Loki looked tired in a way he never should. His clothes were rumpled as well, like they had been tossed on in haste and for a moment Sam had a flare of jealousy burn through him. Without thinking Sam jumped up from his chair, ignoring the startled sounds both Dean and Bobby were making and marched over to Loki.

The god didn’t back away, if anything Loki leaned forward to get closer to Sam. Loki didn’t have a chance to do anything though before Sam was plundering his mouth, slamming the two of them against the wall. Feeling Loki hesitate slightly before responding caused a growl to come from Sam’s throat. Loki was _his_ and he was going to damn well _prove_ it to the god. Biting at Loki’s bottom lip hard enough to draw blood Sam grabbed both of Loki’s hands and pinned them to the wall above his head.

Not once did Sam think about the two behind him, nor did he consider the fact that Loki was far more powerful than he looked. All Sam could think about was someone else touching what belonged to him, someone else kissing those lips, touching his skin. Growling into the kiss, Sam eventually had to pull back to breathe, ignoring the shouts behind him Sam didn’t pause before moving to Loki’s neck. Instead of kissing the flesh as he normally would have Sam bit down hard enough to draw blood.

“Sam!”

The shout was from the body he was trying to claim, and while Bobby and Dean behind Sam couldn’t get through to him, Loki could. Still not able to form words Sam grunted slightly in acknowledgment. Licking at the mark he sucked on the skin, making sure it would be a deep purple once he was done. Nobody was going to question that Loki belonged to _him_. Feeling Loki tug from where his hands were pinned to the wall, Sam moved down a bit more on his neck to bite again.

Vaguely Sam could hear murmurs, people talking, and he felt like they were talking to him, but he didn’t care. Moving both of Loki’s wrists to hold with one hand, Sam brought the other to Loki’s thigh and lifted it up. He wanted the other to surround him, and even with the two of them pressed like this it wasn't close enough. Loki seemed to get the message as he wrapped the leg to hook behind Sam before hopping slightly so his other leg could wrap around him as well.

Giving a pleased hum, Sam used his free hand to grip Loki’s ass to hold him up slightly, wanting to feel the firm flesh. Grunting at the fabric separating him from the smooth skin, Sam reached between them and tried to get Loki’s belt undone. This time it wasn't just the voices behind him, Sam could hear Loki talking as well although his words were muffled, like he could hear them but not make out what they were saying.

“Shh, it’s okay Sammy… I’m not leaving, but you need to calm down… your brother and papa bear refuse to leave. Sam, Sammy… come on… come back enough to talk to me Sammy, what set this off? Please Sammy… need you coherent…”

While he couldn’t understand the words per say Sam did understand Loki was trying to calm him down. His god was trying to talk him down. While Sam wanted nothing more than to rip their clothes off and claim the god, Loki wanted them to slow down. Slowly, ever so slowly, Sam started to calm himself. Reaching down he could feel how hard Loki was, how much Loki wanted him, but something was wrong. Letting go of Loki’s wrists, Sam held the god against him and nuzzled his neck while breathing in his scent.

“That’s it Sammy, that’s it. Come back to me Sam…. I’m not going anywhere but I need you with me Sammy. Please focus on me, if I don’t know what’s wrong I can’t fix it… you have to talk to me, you have to tell me what’s wrong.”

There was an edge of desperation in Loki’s voice, which what made Sam finally start to understand what was being said. Understanding the words and their meanings didn’t help him understand what Loki was saying. Why would Loki think something needed to be fixed? Didn’t he understand Sam was fixing it already? Didn’t he know he was Sam’s?

“ ** _Mine._** ”

While he was coming back to himself Sam couldn’t stop himself from grabbing both of Loki’s ass cheeks and thrusting against the god. Getting a moan in response, Sam nipped at the two purple marks on Loki’s neck, happily grinding against the hard cock in front of him. Feeling fingers tangle in his hair, Sam smirked before kissing the marks in reward. The next stream of words from Loki seemed a bit more hesitant like he didn’t want to say them. Good, it meant Sam was getting Loki where he wanted him, wanting his touch and his alone.

“ _Fuck Sam_ … yours I promise, yours but you have to calm down. Yours, yours, yours I promise… You need to calm down though Sam, we need to talk about this… please Sam… fuck.”

Letting his head be pulled back Sam looked up at the golden eyes that had captured his attention the moment he saw them. There was so much power in those eyes, so much more than they appeared and it was enough to make a rush of _want_ go through his very blood.

“Fuck… okay Sam, okay whatever you need… just hold on for a second…”

A snap sounded in the room, the realization pushed out of Sam’s mind as in the next moment he had a naked god pinned to the wall. A part of Sam was disappointed he didn’t get to undress the god himself, most of him was glad to finally have the god naked. Grabbing the soft flesh of Loki’s ass, Sam hummed his approval before reaching around with a hand to undo his own belt. Now that Loki was on board it seemed like everything was so much easier, Sam could let go again like he did the first night he was with the god.

Remembering how Loki had begged him, how he had promised Sam couldn’t hurt him, Sam wondered if Loki was speaking the truth. While he wanted to explore that thought, to see if he could make the god beg the larger part of his brain could only focus on claiming Loki. With his belt undone, Sam was able to open his pants and push them down enough to free his cock. He was so hard he was leaking, wanting nothing more than to be buried inside of the man he was holding.

Not wanting Loki to try to persuade him to stop again, Sam didn’t waste any time and instead lifted one of the gods legs so it was hooked over his shoulder. With the new angle Loki was more open, hearing another snap Sam soon found his cock covered in lube, and assuming Loki would have done something to ease his way as well, Sam guided his cock and thrust in.

“ _Sam!”_

Sam didn’t pause for even a second before he was holding Loki against the wall and plowing into him. There was no gentleness, no care or caress of a lover, this was a primal need to _claim_. Loki was going to feel him for _days_ , would never be able to think of _anyone_ but Sam, of how Sam felt inside him. Grunting as he moved, Sam watched as Loki tried to hold on, his face scrunched up while he practically screamed as Sam took him.

Loki’s golden hair was loose, messed up from him tossing his head, his eyes closed while he moaned Sam’s name. The neck Sam had been paying such attention to earlier had beads of sweat running down it, the bite marks decorating his flesh. Following the tail down, Sam noticed for the first time how Loki’s skin seemed to almost glow, how it was so smooth.

A soft dusting of hair covered Loki’s chest, darkening ever so slightly around his nipples where were perked in arousal. There was a trail down his stomach, a stomach Sam wanted to bite and lick until he covered every bit of it. Loki’s lower stomach had smears of precum from where his cock was rubbing, swaying with each thrust. The angle caused Loki to be bent slightly, his arse being held up while his back was pressed firmly against the wall to hold him in place.

Loki was holding tightly to Sam’s shoulders, his fingers digging in every time Sam pulled. Moving his gaze back up to Loki’s face, Sam wanted to see everything, wanted to make sure Loki knew who was inside him. Seeing as he couldn’t stop supporting Loki or else the god might fall, Sam slowed down enough to get Loki’s attention. The moment he did, the god opened his eyes and looked at Sam.

Loki’s eyes were glowing.

Never had Sam seen a pair of eyes that glowed like this. It wasn't just supressed power, it was more than that. For the first time Sam wondered how powerful Loki truly was that he had to contain himself like this. There was no question of it, Loki was holding something back, and Sam wanted to claim it.

“You’re mine Loki… want you to watch… want to see those eyes… fuck… want you to know.. who you belong to… fucking **_mine_** ”

While it wasn't exactly what he wanted to say Sam wasn't willing to stop to speak properly. As soon as the last word was out Sam was back to thrusting as hard as he could. This time however, Loki watched him, while he moaned and panted, not once did Loki break eye contact. It was something else watching those eyes glow even more golden, watch as the god started to lose his control. Loki was the one who came first, his walls tightening and his scream echoing through the room.

Not too far behind his lover, Sam groaned as he emptied himself into the hot channel which took everything he had to give. Dropping the leg which had been up on his shoulder, Sam helped Loki go back to his original pose of both legs around Sam’s waist while they caught their breath. Sam continued to weakly pump his hips until he was soft inside of the god. The moment that he slipped out Sam heard another snap and Loki groaned.

“What…?”

While Sam’s voice was horse, it was at least loud enough to be heard this close to Loki. They hadn’t broken eye contact except to blink, so Sam saw the mischievous twinkle in Loki’s eyes instantly. Loki smirked at Sam before pecking his lips lightly, his arms moving to wrap around Sam’s neck instead of gripping his shoulders.

“I figured you might feel better if you knew your ‘claim’ was still inside me…”

Sam could feel his eyes widen at the statement. Now that Loki was better supported Sam reached around to test the claim. As his fingers touched the silicone at Loki’s opening he groaned. It was beyond hot to know Loki was keeping his seed, his claim, inside of him and it surprisingly made Sam feel almost ‘normal’ again.

“Loki…”

While he never aired his question, his confusion must have been easy to read as Loki’s expression softened. Feeling a hand run along the side of his face, Sam leaned into the gentle touch. While he was terrified of how he had acted, and a part of Sam was screaming he had nearly raped the man he was holding, he knew he still didn’t want to fight this. The very thought that Loki _might_ have been with someone else was enough to throw Sam into a lust-filled rage, and still he didn’t want to fight this.

He should really figure this out because he was very certain of one thing; if this was how he was at the thought of Loki being with someone else without any proof, if the god ever left him nothing in this world would stop Sam from getting to him. Sam was also certain this went both ways with Loki, and with his power it should terrify him. Instead Sam was comforted by it. Nothing was going to tear them apart… he would destroy anyone and anything that tried.

Even God himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of sex, angst, cursing

**Chapter 13**

For the first time in a long-time Gabriel was uncertain as to what he should do, to what he should say. He had been playing a pagan god for so long that lying came as a second nature to him. He lied about everything, right down to his very name and abilities, but this? This wasn't something he should be lying about. If he was with a different human, one with a different bloodline than it probably wouldn’t have been so bad. The problem was Sam was smart, smarter than most creatures gave him credit for. If Sam could track down creatures the way he did, be able to build a case from almost nothing, he would be able to piece together what Gabriel let slip and find out what Gabriel truly was.

It wasn't something Gabriel had ever wanted anyone to find out. He would have gone on as a pagan until Odin passed, perhaps even then he would have continued until Thor was gone and he the only one of the powerful trinity to remain. Maybe he would have picked up another name, another set of worshipers and carved himself into a different religion, protecting who he was once again. Now Gabriel didn’t have a choice; it would soon be time for him to come clean, or as clean as he could. There was no way he was going to outright admit to what he was. Sam wasn't ready to hear angels were real, and Gabriel wasn't ready to admit to being one.

While his vessel didn’t process like a regular human would, even Gabriel could feel the chill in the air against his bare skin. Looking up at Sam who had his arms straining to keep them together against the wall, Gabriel smiled at the hunter before pressing their lips together. If he was going to have to explain things, and be honest about it, he wanted to feel the press of his mate against him before he did. Should things have been up to him, Gabriel would have another round with the hunter, maybe one a bit softer to show how he felt for the man. Things rarely seemed to go his way though as there was loud banging against the door he had locked from inside.

The banging made Sam jerk out of the kiss, his head pulling back to look at Gabriel. While he had been expecting the embarrassment in that gaze Gabriel was both startled and hurt by the horror there. Closing his own eyes, Gabriel looked away. _Of course,_ Sam was horrified, it was something Gabriel would have felt in the same situation, but it _hurt_. He didn’t regret what they did, not for a second did he regret having Sam claim him, to mark him up as if he was something _worth_ claiming. Slowly Gabriel lowered his legs from around Sam’s waist. They had been wrapped around the man too long, and while he could have easily healed the numbness Gabriel couldn’t really focus on one area of healing without his grace wanting to heal the rest.

Dealing with the tingly feeling as his legs started to regain feeling Gabriel winced before looking up at Sam who still hadn’t said anything since they came. Gabriel wasn't expecting the soft smile he received, nor the gentle hand that brushed away a lock of hair behind his ear. It was a tender gesture; one Gabriel was unaccustomed to receiving. Leaning into the touch felt nice, it also exposed his bitten neck to Sam.

“I’m so sorry I hurt you Loki, I don’t know what came over me… but when I saw you there with your clothes all rumpled I couldn’t stop myself. All I could think about was someone else touching you and needing you to know you’re were mine. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to hurt you, not really, I just wanted to make sure you would be marked as mine, claimed as mine… I didn’t…”

Placing a soft kiss on the hand which was still stroking the side of his face, Gabriel smiled at the flustered hunter. “I told you before Kiddo, you can’t hurt me, not really. You’re fine Sammy… although if you were into exhibitionism you should have told me before hand. Honestly though? I wasn't with anyone else, I swear I have no intentions of being unfaithful to you Sam. My clothes were in disarray because I was playing with Xander when I got your prayer.”

Sam blushed then a deep red Gabriel wanted nothing more than to trace with his tongue. Knowing Sam’s family was waiting on the other side of the door was the only thing that stopped him. Pressing his lips against Sam’s, Gabriel snapped his fingers and dressed himself as well as straightened out Sam’s clothes. Another snap before the broke away from Sam and had the room cleared out from the smell of sex, their bodies were cleaned although he was careful to leave Sam’s seed inside him. Pulling back from the kiss, Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him to the chair the taller of the two had jumped out of earlier.

“Loki… what’s happening between us?”

Sighing, Gabriel waited until Sam was sitting down before he opened his mouth to answer. Apparently, he underestimated the two on the other side of the door as with a click the lock was undone and the two came storming into the room. Quirking an eyebrow, Gabriel looked at the hunters. Dean was just as he remembered him, although there was a blush on his face, probably from what he had heard coming from the room. Even though he could see how concerned Dean was for Sam, the instant Dean saw his younger brother, it was like all the rage he had been filled with simply evaporated. The older hunter however was holding a shotgun in his hand with the intention of using it. His eyes were glaring at Gabriel in a way that made Gabriel very happy the older man was merely human.

“What the fuck did you do to my boy?!”

While normally Gabriel would have come back with a sarcastic remark, Sam’s hand reaching for his own made him shut his mouth. Looking at the youngest hunter Gabriel sighed before squeezing the hand back lightly. Looking at the older hunter he couldn’t stop the smirk from spreading along his face, while he would try to keep himself in check Gabriel would not be intimidated by some human hunter.

“I thought I was here for a reason Bucko? I think we should do whatever it is you kids came up with before playing twenty questions, don’t you?”

Without waiting for a response, Gabriel let go of Sam’s hand and had to fight down the urge to crawl into the others lap. Instead of moving towards Sam like his grace demanded, Gabriel squared his shoulders and faced the two at the door. If he was going to do this, if he was going to expose himself to hunters in a way he had never allowed before, then he was going to do so with his pride intact.

“Well? What are you waiting for, a written invitation? I’m sure there’s somewhere you need me to be to work this mojo so let’s get started.”

Not pausing even when the older one raised his gun to level with his head, Gabriel kept his smirk on his face and walked towards the two. He could hear the shout behind him as Gabriel tried to calm the old man down, but Gabriel ignored it. Instead of snapping the gun away, he moved slightly quicker than he normally would and reached out, his hand over the barrel of the gun. With only the tip of his fingers holding metal he bent it upwards so it was pointing at the ceiling. The casual display of physical strength seemed to stop whatever Sam was saying behind him, the silence was deafening.

“You might want to try something _not_ made by humans. While I’m not willing to tell you what _can_ kill me I have no problem telling you what can’t _._ ”

Brushing his way past the two at the doorway Gabriel walked into the next room. He heard the older man curse before Gabriel made his way to the middle of the next room. The ritual site was just beyond where he was standing, and looking at the floor Gabriel hummed as he took in the symbols. It seemed Sam took his suggestion to heart, this was all Old Norse, all markings of his adopted family, and it would be binding. While he didn’t know the exact wording, they would be using, his freedom depended on how binding the actual ritual itself was. Gabriel could see the branches of mistletoe from here, along with what smelt like herbs were seated in the middle of the circle.

“So, you going to walk in or what?”

This time it was Dean who spoke, although there was a slight weariness which wasn't there before his power display. Standing from his crouched position, Gabriel turned back to the three he would be binding his honesty to. Instead of resting his gaze on Sam like he wanted, Gabriel instead locked eyes with Dean before speaking.

“You’re going to have to perform the spell, it can’t be Sam.”

Keeping his gaze locked with Dean, Gabriel knew he had to speak to the brother and not Sam directly. He could feel the sting of hurt from the younger hunter and he wasn't sure how his grace would respond to the perceived rejection.

“I’ll explain what I can once I’m under this bind so that you _know_ that I’m speaking the truth, but I need you to trust me on this. While Sam can be added to the ritual as one of the four, he can’t be the main one casting it… I don’t know what it might do to him.”

“Do to him? What have you done?”

Sighing Gabriel thought about laying it all there, about how he was feeling, about how his grace was reacting. Glancing at Sam had Gabriel changing his mind. The moose of a man was looking at Gabriel with a tinge of hurt and caution. Sam was worried about what he was going to say, feared what was going to come out of Gabriel’s mouth, but at the same time Sam seemed to lean towards him. No, he would tell Sam about the bond, about how souls worked, about how his own kind worked, and how he thought it was changing them. Sam needed to hear those words, not Dean and not the old man.

“I didn’t do anything, but him taking lead on this _might_ and I’m not risking him. We clear?” About to step into the circle Gabriel stopped before entering the circle, ignoring the curse behind him he faced Sam. “You should know that performing ritual, especially one that is designed specifically for Loki is going to change me a bit. I told you I was something else before I become Loki, this is going to push every bit of my old self not essential to my survival down. When I step over this, I might be a bit... quirky.”

“Meaning what exactly?”

Shrugging Gabriel stepped so that he was half inside the circle and half outside. As he did there was a glow in the runes which traveled to surround his leg.

“It means be careful… I wasn’t called silver tongue for nothing.”

Stepping fully into the circle Gabriel could feel a part of himself fade away into the back of his mind. Like a switch had been flicked he could feel the moment _Gabriel_ stopped, and _Loki_ took over. While it wasn't exactly split personalities it was close enough, and while he was _both_ right then Loki was well and truly a god. Shrugging as his wings seemed to shudder against the grace being pushed back to make room for pagan magic, Loki sauntered to the middle of the circle where the herbs were set up. Picking them up one by one he smirked at the mistletoe before turning to the three behind him.

“Well well well, three hunters summoning little ol’ me… I thought that went out of practice in the last century. So, tell me what does a moose, bear and squirrel want with a god?”

With a snap of his fingers Loki summoned a long lounge chair. While the circle stopped him from using his magic against those who summoned him, it did nothing for using magic for himself. Flopping down on the leather, Loki laid down on his side with one leg bent. His head resting on his palm, Loki rested his other hand on his raised knee, his eyes glancing over the three humans. Instead of the elder it was the squirrel who stepped forward, his head held high as he tried to stare Loki down. Smirking, Loki couldn’t help but wave his hand slightly in a twist to gesture the man to speak.

“This was your idea, you said to find a ritual so we could bind you to honesty. Well here we are so are you going to keep your word or are you just another monster?”

While Gabriel would have jumped at the chance to do this for Sam, for his mate, Loki wasn't about to give something for free. Looking at the tall man Loki could see the appeal, but if he was going to bind himself to anyone for anything he wanted something out of the deal. The thing was he didn’t deal with souls, and his normal payment of blood didn’t appeal to him either. If he wanted sex he was certain Sam would be willing to give him that, but this was Dean’s show and while pretty, Dean wasn’t really Loki’s type. Tilting his head slightly Loki wondered what he could want from the older of the two brothers.

The eldest of the two brothers.

The righteous man.

The one to break the first seal.

But what if he didn’t have to? What if Loki took the choice from him? Ignoring the growing silence, Loki pondered on the thought for a few moments. His grace was bound to Sam, would be for the rest of his existence… but without Sam’s soul binding itself to him Sam could still be used as a vessel. The easiest solution would be to complete the bond, but without knowing if it would harm the hunter it wasn't something he wanted to consider. This could work though, if Dean was bound _against_ selling his soul than he would never be dragged to Hell.

No Hell, no breaking, no Apocalypse.

“Loki?”

The tone was hesitant, afraid and yet angry, and saddened at the same time. Loki couldn’t look at Sam then, not with that tone and not without breaking his concentration with Dean. This could work, it could really and honestly work or at least buy them some time. Locking eyes with the elder Winchester Loki cocked his head to the side.

“You should know by now that magic, any magic really, but binding magic especially, doesn’t come free. I’m going to need a drop of blood from each of you three to mix with my own to complete the bond, but I want something else out of the deal.”

Sitting up from his lounging position, Loki stood and walked to the edge of the circle. Smirking he made sure to keep his arms open in a sign of peace he hoped they would pick up on.

“What could you possibly want from me?”

Deciding to have a bit of fun, Loki let his gaze run up and down Dean, obviously checking him out. He couldn’t hold back the chuckle at the growl from Sam and the way Dean paled.

“Dude!”

“Oh, your face! That was priceless. No Dean-o as pretty as you are, you’re not the Winchester I’m going to climb like a tree. What I want from you is a vow of your own, a vow for a vow, pretty even don’t you think?”

“And what exactly is it you’re gonna be vowing him to?”

Glancing at the gruff man, Loki smirked.

“I want you, Dean Winchester to vow and thus bind yourself to your word that you will never, and I mean never, offer your soul in exchange for _anything_. When you die, your soul goes where it’s suppose to naturally, no deals with demons, no storming the gates of Hell, not for _anything_. If you break the vow, if you make a deal, if you sell your soul to anyone then _every human_ in this little binding dies, and their souls come to _me_.”

“ _What?!_ ”

Ignoring Sam, Loki was thankful his grace was so pushed down inside this circle as he was certain it would have been aching at the tone the hunter used. Instead Loki locked eyes with Dean, his hands resting at his sides.

“All you have to do is _not_ sell your soul, that’s it. You can make any other deal if you like, find a demon who wants a roll in the hay instead of your soul? Go for it. All I’m asking is you don’t _sell your soul_. You do this, and I will bound myself to you three and another of _your_ choosing in the future to where I will only speak the truth as far as I know it. That’s all, I’ll even throw in a promise, to explain _why_ I want this as my payment after the deal is complete.”

Walking slowly back to the center of the circle, Loki picked up the wooden bowl which had been placed there for this purpose. Picking up the silver dagger he sliced deep into his palm, the blood poured from his palm and into the bowl while Loki used his other hand to add the herbs. Stirring the herbs in as his hand started to heal Loki walked back to the edge of the circle holding the bowl in one hand and the dagger in the other.

“What happens if you break your end of the deal?” asked Dean.

Shrugging his shoulders, Loki passed the dagger over to Dean who accepted it but didn’t add his blood until the final bit of bargaining was done. Smart man.

“I willingly break my end of the deal and I lose my magic.”

While it wasn't his death it was all he was willing to offer. Loki had no intentions of breaking the deal, but if he ever had to then he could and would still survive. Being Loki for so long though, his magic was as much a part of him as his grace. If he had to travel down that road than Loki was certain he would not be unscathed. Getting a slight nod from Dean as he sliced his thumb and let a few drops fall into the bowl he started to recite the spell. Dean’s words were a bit choppy, not used to the change in tongue but he got through without any problems and Loki could feel it the second the magic took hold.

Moaning at the sensation flowing through him, Loki allowed his eyes to close for a second while the magic rushed through him. From the gasps around him, Loki could guess the light was flowing over Dean as well. Once Dean was released from the spell he moved the bowl and knife to Bobby who added his blood and then finally to Sam. Loki was nervous on how the bond would react to Sam, if it would see it as a threat. Thankfully he could feel when Sam’s blood was added and there were no negative side effects, only adding to the warming sensation inside him.

Once Sam was added, Loki glowed a bright white for a moment before it faded. Opening his eyes, he saw Dean held the bowl again with their mixed blood. Sending a burst of magic to the bowl the blood disappeared leaving the wooden bowl empty without so much as a stain on it. Giving the magic a minute or two to take complete root, Loki flexed what little amount of grace he could inside of the circle to see if it was enough to override the spell. The moment his grace made contact Loki sighed and shook his head, this was just as binding as he hoped it wouldn’t be. Unless he wanted to lose his pagan magic, he would have to stick to the truth with the three hunters.

“What the fuck did you do to my brother?”

It appeared now that Dean knew he couldn’t lie he wasn't about to waste time. Sighing, Loki stepped outside of the circle, it wasn't made to trap him. The second he was outside of the circle Loki could feel his grace once more filling every part of him, sadly he also felt it work to ease any injuries he may have gotten while it wasn't able to heal. Snapping his fingers, Loki easily removed the plug inside of him and cleaned his skin while the bruises and bites were erased from his body. Glancing at Sam, Loki gave him a half smile before the marks on his neck disappeared. Once more Loki and Gabriel merged to make him whole, and with another snap Gabriel erased the runes on the floor as well to protect his grace.

“You might believe me this time, but I didn’t do anything to cause this. This bond? It goes both ways Bucko.”

“Bond? What kind of bond?”

Sighing, Gabriel snapped his fingers again so there were several pieces of furniture they could relax on around the room. They must have moved whatever was there before to make sure nothing got in the way of the ritual. Without a backward glance, Gabriel flopped down on the sofa, the cushions letting out a whoosh of air when his body made contact. Dean and Bobby took a seat on either chair and while there was a small chair off to the side, Sam easily lifted Gabriel’s legs before sitting down and placing them on his lap.

Smiling, Gabriel looked up at Sam, his smile faltering slightly as he still saw the hesitation and fear lurking there. Sitting up, Gabriel reached forward and took one of Sam’s hands in his, his grace giving a thrill of pleasure as he wasn't pushed away. This time while he smiled at Sam Gabriel got a small smile in return.

“I wanted to explain this to you alone, but I get the feeling big brother isn’t going to let us have some time to ourselves. I also get the feeling transporting them out of the room once has already put me on their shit-list… are you okay with this being explained now?”

Gabriel made sure to keep his tone soft, if Sam made any motion to him he wasn't okay with the other two being there then Gabriel would make them leave. He had promised his honesty, however he never said he would be forced to answer their questions. He could refuse to answer, could dumb things down, could omit the truth if he wanted, so long as Gabriel didn’t outright lie he would be in the clear. Sam deserved an answer, as much of one as he could give. Seeing Sam nod, Gabriel brought the hand he had been holding to his mouth and kissed it lightly, enjoying the blush spreading along Sam’s cheeks.

“You change your mind at any time and you let me know.”

Facing the other two, Gabriel intertwined his fingers with Sam’s longer ones. Sighing heavily, Gabriel ran his other hand through his hair, trying to gather the words to explain something he didn’t fully understand himself.

“I don’t really know how to explain this, I don’t even fully understand it myself so… bear with me?”

Getting a grunt from Bobby, Gabriel noticed while Dean was getting impatient, he seemed to understand Gabriel was at least trying and therefore would give him the benefit of the doubt. Bringing Sam’s hand to his lap, Gabriel started to play with the long fingers, using them absently as a distraction to what he was going to say.

“I should start by explaining that as far as I know it this has _never_ happened before. My kind, not the pagan, but what I was before… when we choose a mate will bond with them. Our bonding is absolute; we combine our very selves during the bonding, leaving a piece of our being behind in the other. Humans have a way of doing this as well, I believe you’ve heard of soulmates? Of people loving each other so deeply their very soul recognizes it?”

“So, you’re saying what, the two of you are soulmates?”

Shaking his head at Bobby’s question, Gabriel bit his lip before trying again. This was why he didn’t get involved, there were always so many questions he couldn’t answer, and now he didn’t have the benefit of being able to lie his way out of it.

“No. I’m not doing a very good job of this… let me try again? When one of my kind finds their mate, when they combine their… essence we’ll say? They for that moment in time become one being. You see the problem I’ve had in the past was in that moment they also combine their _power_. If one of them is stronger than the other it would cause the weaker of the two to be swamped by power… it would cause the weaker one to lose themselves, wanting to be protected by the more powerful; and what was supposed to be a union of two would become one basically encasing the other.”

“Once the bonding was complete… the weaker would lose a part of themselves in the bonding. The more powerful of the two would be more dominate, more controlling, and while we would _never_ harm our mate… the weaker would be completely subservient to the more powerful of them. It’s because of this I never mated before. Even amongst my own kind I’m _extremely_ powerful, enough so there are only three others at the same power-level as me.”

Seeing that they were about to ask another question, Gabriel hurried on. He had a feeling they would be coming back to his power level again soon, but it would have to wait. If he didn’t get this out now Gabriel was afraid he would push it off again and again. Sam deserved to know.

“When I left home, I knew I was giving up finding a mate. While weaker by a great deal, and they knew what would happen during the bonding, if it got too lonely I _knew_ any of my kind besides the other three would _jump_ at the chance to bond with me. Pagans don’t bond, in case you’re wondering… they marry much the same way as you humans do, it’s fragile and it normally doesn’t take long before they find the bed of another.”

Feeling Sam grip his hand tightly, Gabriel looked up at the taller man. Sam was trying to hold himself back, but Gabriel could see how angry he was at the very mention of another’s bed.

“Sammy, I’m not fully pagan… my pagan magic is _much_ weaker, while I’m not ready to tell you what I am I can promise you monogamy is a big deal with us. I’m _yours_ I promise.”

Seeing the anger start to leave a bit from Sam, Gabriel fought the urge to kiss the hunter. While he was certain the other two wouldn’t stop him, Gabriel didn’t know if he would be able to stop Sam before he lost control again. Instead of kissing the mouth that seemed to be made for such an occasion, Gabriel continued from where he had left off.

“Human souls don’t have to worry about one being more powerful than the other. When two people who are soulmates come together it’s a beautiful thing. While you guys don’t get the perks that we do, a soulmate bonding is no less sacred. You see when _we_ bond, the sliver of essence that stays with the other? It means we can always feel our bonded, can always know if they are safe and happy… we can mentally communicate with the other as well, share our power if one is harmed. Everything we are becomes about our mate; while we can still function normally, and we do, our mates are never really away from our minds, never really gone.”

“Some humans feel this to some degree. Some when they find their soulmate can tell when something is wrong, can feel it when the other is hurt. It’s common for soulmates, when one dies the other does as well or they become a shell of who they once were. Love like that isn’t something to mess around with, and every bit of the human bond is done subconsciously, which makes it even more beautiful.”

While he wanted to stop, to leave things there Gabriel knew he couldn’t. The older two had been good so far to let him speak, to understand what he was saying, and he couldn’t leave things as they were. Once more beginning to play with Sam’s hand, Gabriel wondered if they were going to remain so understanding once Sam came into this.

“From what I can feel, Sam’s soul seems to think I’m his soulmate and my essence thinks the same of him. I figure him acting out of character is in fact his soul trying to prove it’s just as powerful as my essence… and my essence _burns_ when we’re apart because the weaker of the bond could be in danger and without us being actually bonded I wouldn’t be able to lend my power.”

Letting go of Sam’s hand, Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and walked around to lean against the wall beside a window. Looking outside Gabriel could see the sun still shinning brightly and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, glad Sam hadn’t followed as he spit the next words out of his mouth.

“I have no way of knowing if it will hurt you Sam, I ache to bond us together… but your soul while bright and powerful in its own right is _nothing_ compared to me. You don’t have the power needed to bond, don’t have the same essence as my own would look for in a bonding… and I? I have no soul to offer yours.”

“Loki…”

Not turning back even at the broken way Sam said his name, Gabriel closed his eyes and held himself a bit tighter. Oh, how he wished he knew what bonding would do to the human, if he would be able to even complete it. Gabriel would never risk Sam that way, would never do anything to smother Sam’s wonderful light. While it was pushed a bit by the bond, Gabriel knew even without the bond all it would have taken was time before he could admit it naturally. He loved Sam, loved him in a way he had never loved another and he would _never_ risk his hunter being hurt. Even if it killed him, and from the constant burning of his grace it just might.

Feeling long arms wrap around him from behind, and his back being pressed against a firm chest Gabriel sighed. Yes, he would make sure to keep this human safe even from his grace. Sam would be able to survive without the bond, maybe Sam would be a bit more dominate than he typically would, maybe he would worry a bit more and need to be reassured by Gabriel often…. But he could do that so long as Sam was safe. He could never smother out Sam’s vibrant soul, never.

And he wouldn’t let anyone else do so either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cursing

**Chapter 14**

While he hadn’t said a word in a while, Dean had been asking a thousand questions he knew he couldn’t voice. He would give Loki his time to explain before he started digging into the wound. Something big was happening around them, and as much as Dean didn’t want to he would wait until he got the chance to speak to the god alone. The god who wasn't really a god, and didn’t that scare the hell out of him? Unlike Sam, Dean didn’t have the same bias of trusting the one who had his baby brother so wrapped up around his finger, Sam couldn’t even see the holes in Loki’s story.

Oh, the god wasn't _lying_ in fact Loki was doing an amazing job of _not_ lying while he spoke, but some things still slipped through. Whatever it was the being was made of wasn't called ‘essence’, there was a slight stumble when Loki first used the word like he wanted to say something else. When he mentioned how powerful he was, Dean had noticed Loki only mentioned how many there were of the same power-level, not how many of his kind there were in general. Loki spoke of how any of the ‘weaker’ of his kind would have willing lost their very selves to be with him… so what made him so special?

Whatever he was there were four in total of Loki’s power, and that was a number Dean could work with. He may not show it, but Dean was far from stupid… he knew how to research just as well as Sammy, he just didn’t like doing it. Not unless he was protecting his brother. While Dean wanted to shout and scream at the being who was trying to tell them he was his brothers freakin’ soulmate for crying out loud, Dean kept silent. Catching Bobby’s eye, Dean made a quick gesture to let the older man know to follow his lead.

Loki let a lot spill without meaning to, too emotionally caught up on the bond and what it would mean instead of keeping silent on clues as to what he was. It’s not that Dean didn’t think they wouldn’t eventually know what Loki was, but if he was going to keep Sammy safe he had to know all he could about the god. The runes had done their job and done it well, Dean had felt how powerful the magic was, had felt the acceptance of their negotiation and knew without a shadow of a doubt their terms had been agreed upon.

Why had Loki wanted him to agree not to sell his soul of all things? It hadn’t made sense, it _didn’t_ make sense. If Loki wanted something else, pretty much anything else Dean could most likely work his way around it… this was different. Dean had no intentions of selling his soul, hadn’t considered dealing even if it meant the death of the yellow-eyed demon. After their dad had made his deal Dean knew of only one reason he would sell his soul, if he could find a demon willing to deal that is. If he could save Sammy? If he could keep his brother safe, if Sam was dying? Yeah, he would have sold his soul then, anything to protect his little brother, anything.

Dean didn’t need to sell his soul now. While he didn’t like the way Loki was talking about how the bond would consume the weaker of the two, Dean knew the god would do everything in his power to protect Sam. Maybe it was because of the bond, maybe it was because they were some version of soulmates, whatever it was even Dean could see Loki would protect Sam with his dying breath. If Loki was as powerful as he was claiming, if he was even half as powerful as he was claiming, then Dean didn’t have to worry about not being able to play that card.

It wouldn’t stop him from figuring out just what Dean was trusting his brothers’ safety to though. Everything the god had said so far about there being a reason for everything he was doing lead Dean to believe this reason was something huge. A part of Dean wanted to let the god take care of it, Loki was more powerful, could do pretty much anything with his mojo, why not let him take care of it? The problem was that wasn't how Dean worked, if there was something going on, something he could help stop he would be right on the front lines. It was how his dad raised him, and even Dean understood it was probably what was going to get him killed.

There were only a few lessons Dean would keep until his dying day. If you see something hurting people, you kill it. There was no second guessing, not second chances, if a monster was out there taking people out then you take _it_ out. Demons were evil sons of bitches and every one of them needed to be wiped out. Their mom didn’t die for nothing, and they would need to take out what destroyed their family. But the first and single most important lesson Dean ever had was from before the fire, before everything went to Hell. It wasn't a lesson John Winchester taught him, it was the one rule his mom asked of him and Dean would live by it until his dying day.

Protect Sammy.

He never told Sam about how before he was even born their mom would tell Dean about the little brother he was going to have. Dean wasn't sure how far along she was, how young he was, when she started talking about how he was going to be such a good big brother. He would sometimes sit on her knee, his hand pressed against her stomach while she read to them both. The moment Sam was born everything changed, everything in his world anyways. Dean had wanted so badly to play with the little baby, and he was always watching him. The night of the fire when John shoved his baby brother into his arms and told him to run, Dean never hesitated, something bad was happening and he needed to get Sammy away.

Life after the fire was horrible, and looking back at it now Dean realized how far his father had fallen. John should have stuck around, should have taken the money from the insurance and grew roots somewhere else. Dean could understand the drive to hunt what killed Mary, he could… but it never should have overridden John’s parental instinct. It shouldn’t have taken away his boys’ childhood. What did it bring them but blood and pain? The only good thing that came out of it all was Bobby, the only real father they had and the rock in which Dean tried to shape himself into.

Now they seemed to be so close to what killed their mother and yet another thing was being thrown at them. At least this time Dean would have help in the only thing his mother asked of him. Loki was keeping secrets, big ones, but nothing about the way he was acting lead Dean to believe Loki wanted anything bad to happen to Sam. Not being able to deal his soul was a small price to pay to keep Sammy safe, and Dean was certain as he saw the lost look on the gods face that protecting Sammy may have gotten bit easier.

Dean would let Loki believe he was holding his secrets, that Sam was the brother Loki had to worry about figuring it out. Bobby and he would use the little clues to come up with what was really going on, what the god truly was. From the look on Bobby’s face Dean could tell the two of them were thinking the same thing. Until they knew what Loki was; they would play it by ear, once they knew what Loki was they would be able to make the call on what to do. Watching as Sam stood to hold the god against him in comfort, Dean hoped they figured it out quickly, because he had a feeling that good intentions or not, this god was going to change everything.

Dean just having the God of Mischief and Fire at their side would turn things on their side for once. Watching Sam, Dean also hoped it turned out Loki was something they would be able to trust… because even without this bond Dean knew his brother. Sam was in way too deep to be pulled out now, and if he tried Dean wasn’t sure Sam would survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst

**Chapter 15**

Holding Loki against him, Sam let the silence of the room give him a chance to think. It was all so much, too much. Truth be told he was expecting something like this. While he didn’t know the details, he knew there was something pushing them together, something making him act out of character. Sam had from time to time enjoyed being a bit rough in bed, but nothing like he had been with Loki. The way that he treated the other was animalistic, if Loki wasn't a god he could have done some considerable damage. Once again, Sam found himself thinking about getting the god into his bed so he could mark him up again, it was like Loki was a drug he needed a fix of.

Resting his head on top of Loki’s, Sam smiled as he held the warm body against his own. Placing his hand around Loki, Sam made sure they were pressed tightly together. Thankfully it appeared Loki needed the contact just as much as he let Sam take most of is weight and leaned against him. It would have been perfect if it wasn't for the other two in the room, for a moment Sam could pretend they were somewhere else, just the two of them. When all this was over Sam was going to ask Loki to take them somewhere so they could have some time to themselves. Dean could take some time off from hunting while he took some time, a honeymoon.

Just the thought of it made Sam blush and affectionately rub his cheek along the top of Loki’s head. The warmth from Loki’s body was enough to keep the primitive need to claim in check. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to handle this bond, maybe he would… but if Sam had it his way he was willing to try. The way Loki spoke about it was terrifying, about how it could consume him and take away his will so everything was up to the god. He shouldn’t want it, but if it was anything like he was feeling now Sam needed it, wanted it more than anything. How could he not want to be even closer to his lover?

“So, why did you ask for me not to sell my soul anyways?”

It appeared the moment was to be broken. Glaring slightly at Dean as he felt Loki tense against him, Sam squeezed just a bit more. Once Loki started to move Sam had to let go so the god could walk towards the sofa they had previously been sitting in. For a moment Sam didn’t follow and instead watched as the light from the window created an almost halo on Loki’s hair, making him even from behind, seem almost ethereal. Snapping out of his observations Sam took his spot beside the god and instantly reached out to take one of Loki’s hands. He couldn’t get enough of touching Loki, even just causal touches like this seemed all so important.

“First, I would like to say the moment I stepped inside that circle I was more pagan than anything else. It really wasn't _me_ who made the deal but the pagan part of me. While we’re the same person, it’s only when we are together without any restraints that you have the same being you’ve been dealing with so far. There will be things, triggers both magical and not which could make me switch from one person to the next… once you get to know me better as a balanced version of myself it will be easy to tell the difference.”

“So, what you have split personality?”

Sam rubbed his thumb along Loki’s fingers while they spoke, the small touch seeming to calm the other. The idea of his lover having split or multiple personalities didn’t worry Sam as much as he thought it would. It kind of made sense, that much power and magic would be alive in its own way, the fact that all the power was in the same body would cause some issues. Loki knowing about the different sections of his mind was a good thing, it meant he was mostly in control and the man Sam had been getting to know was the one who was normally in control. Sam could deal with however many others there were as they came.

“Not exactly, but I suppose it’s close enough. It’s more likely you will encounter the pagan side than the other… but mostly you’ll be dealing we just me, a balance of the two. You don’t have to worry about me switching too often, I would think. I have been balanced now for a long time, my more pagan side coming out to play only when needed for rituals and accepting sacrifices. The other gods don’t have much to do with me since I left Asgard and started living with you humans, turning myself into another trickster.”

Sam pulled slightly on the hand he was holding until Loki looked at him. Giving the god a small smile Sam shifted so he had Loki pressed against his side. Moving his arm to wrap around the body beside him, Sam could feel when the tension seemed to bleed out of Loki. Linking their fingers together, Sam couldn’t help but kiss Loki’s temple lightly, ignoring the groan from the other side of the room. Now that Loki was pressed firmly against his side, Sam could feel the way he would tense up slightly while speaking, whatever this was building up to, Loki didn’t like it.

“I really don’t know how I should say this so I’m just going to spit it out and you can ask your questions.”

Feeling Loki breathe in deeply, Sam held him a bit tighter. All he wanted to do at that moment was reassure the smaller man. He wanted to lay Loki down and hold him, to protect him and comfort him. This was at least something Sam was accustomed to feeling for his lover, the need to calm and help. It was strange how sometimes he felt so out of control, so unlike himself, but then he would have a moment he could remember having with others, this need to comfort and protect.

“You should know my kind don’t have physical bodies as you can perceive them. For us to walk amongst humans we must take a vessel. My brothers would try to make it seem like it’s an honour… in the past it kind of was, but in reality, we possess people just the same as demons do. The only difference between them and us is a demon doesn’t need your permission to possess someone, my kind? For us to be able to possess a body they have to say ‘yes’.”

Shock ran through Sam, shock along with no small amount of horror. He knew how a human would know what their body did while they were possessed. The things he had done with Loki, the way he had taken the god, and someone was watching? This wasn't Loki’s body? In its own way, it made sense something with that much power wouldn’t look like Loki, wouldn’t look so human… but it was different than knowing his lover was possessing someone.

“You’re possessing someone?”

While he tried to keep the horror from his voice, Sam couldn’t stop from flinching away from Loki the slightest bit. Loki however was quick to move, his eyes wide as he looked to Sam. In a second Sam had his lap full of god who was straddling him, hooking his hands around Sam’s neck while he spoke.

“No! While technically still a vessel as humans can’t see my true form, this is all me. For any other besides the first four, they can ask permission from pretty much any human and so long as they say ‘yes’ they can use the vessel as long as they like. The first four though, we are restricted. We only have a limited number of people we can use as vessels without our essence literally burning the human out. Regular humans aren’t built to contain the amount of power we hold. Our vessels run through specific bloodlines, _very_ specific bloodlines.”

Nodding his head to show that he was still following, Sam placed his hands on Loki’s hips. As horrible as he felt for touching a body that didn’t belong to the god Sam was willing to listen.

“I already told you I left home, taking over one of the humans from my bloodline wasn't an option if I didn’t want to have my ass dragged back home. I jumped from human to human for a while, never staying longer than their body could handle before I met another god. I’m not going to tell you the process, part of my deal with them, but they were able to show me how to _make_ my own vessel. It took a long time, but this body is _mine_. It doesn’t really look like my true form, but I made it and it contains my essence without harming it. Nobody is in here with me, there’s no human soul waiting to take over if I leave… it’s only me in here, it was only _ever_ just me in here.”

Feeling a hand against his cheek, Sam leaned into the touch. It was still something to process, that Loki didn’t really have a physical form, but he felt a lot better knowing no human was being forced into this. The touch was comforting, turning his head slightly Sam placed a soft kiss on Loki’s hand before smiling at the man.

“This body is mine Sam, I’ve been using it now for a very long time and have no intentions of going back to the bloodline made for me. I can’t say I never will, and I do check up on them every decade or so to make sure they’re alright, that the option is still there if I ever need the power-boost, but it’s not something I want to do. This vessel was built to even slow in decomposition in case I ever have to leave it for a while, just need to leave it somewhere safe and it should be fine when I come back.”

While Loki was speaking it was easy for Sam to pick out what had started out as Loki being reassuring turned into him being proud. If Loki had to go through the trouble of making a body, a vessel, and admitted someone had to show him how, Sam wondered if it was something others of his kind thought of. Rubbing his thumbs along the hips he was holding, Sam smiled at the pride in Loki’s voice. Making your own body _was_ something to be proud of, even if it did weird Sam out a bit.

“While fascinating, what does this have to do with Dean not selling his soul?”

Glancing over at Bobby who was watching with an eyebrow raised, Sam thought about letting Loki go so he could go back to his spot, but the thought left Sam aching slightly in his chest. He liked having Loki in his lap, close enough he could feel the other’s body heat. Seeming to feel the same Loki easily moved the two of them around on the sofa, pushing and pulling Sam until he was resting with his back against the armrest and Loki sitting with his back to his chest. Spreading his legs slightly, thankful Loki made a sofa long enough for them, Sam held his arms around Loki’s stomach as the other man snuggled into him.

“As I was explaining, the first four have to use a very specific bloodlines. My brothers would never create their own vessel even if they knew how, which they don’t. You two are the combination of two of said bloodlines, the True Vessels for two of the first four. It’s a sign of a prophecy told a long time ago, and I’m not the first to see the sign for what it is. You see, of the first four, I’m the only one on Earth, the eldest rules back home with the third-born. The second-born though? He’s locked up in a cage right now, his own personal cell… one he desperately wants to break out of.”

“Now there are a couple ways he can get out of the cage, but the one everyone, even him, is focused on has to do with your bloodline. Now that you have the combined bloodline, just as the prophecy told, he and others will see it as time to act now and open the cage. There are steps, ones I’m not going to tell you, which need to be taken for everything to be played out as scripted. The first thing is to have the soul of the Righteous Man break in Hell.”

Running his hands up and down Loki’s arms while he spoke Sam let his own thoughts take over while listening. Sam knew, he _knew_ what Loki was, it was just out of reach. There were so many clues, some of which were spoken on their date which seemed so long ago. Loki had told Sam about how his brother was locked away, about how he had run away from home and how he hoped his brother didn’t get free. Looking at Dean, Sam could see his brother was connecting some of the dots Sam couldn’t see.

“With your bloodline and being the first born, that means you would be the man Dean. Thing is your soul isn’t bound for Hell, not unless you do something _incredibly stupid_ like sell your soul. While there is some darkness there, it comes from being a hunter and would never be enough to send your soul downstairs, not without outside help. While there are other things that can be done, this gives us a bit of time… gives _me_ a bit of time to stop this before it gets carried away.”

“So, you made me make a deal to what? Keep your brother locked away?” asked Dean, his voice holding a bit of confusion.

“It’s more than that… listen I don’t really want to explain why, but at least trust my brother getting out is a _really_ terrible idea. He was locked away for a reason, one I hate to agree to. Dad knew what he was doing when he issued the order, even if it broke us.”

There was so much pain in his voice now, pain Sam knew would probably never leave Loki. Dean opened his mouth about to say something else, something Sam knew he wouldn’t like by the hard edge to Dean’s eyes. Glaring at his brother, Sam shook his head. Loki did what he said he would, he explained about the bloodlines, about why he was drawn to them before they really met. Loki had explained about the bond as best he could, had even explained why he asked for Dean not to sell his soul. As far as Sam was concerned Loki had exposed himself enough for one night.

“No.”

Keeping his glare on his brother, Sam rubbed Loki’s arms while nuzzling the top of his head. There was no need for Loki to continue, he didn’t have to expose himself like this just because Dean wanted to dig. If there was something they should know, Sam was certain Loki would tell them. It sounded like with this deal Loki was protecting them, even from things he couldn’t talk about.

“Sammy…”

Shaking his head Sam closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Dean again. He wasn't going to let Loki feel uncomfortable around him, he had explained all he promised and Dean wasn't going to grill for more.

“No Dean, he explained what he promised to, leave it alone.”

Seeing Dean back off at the look he was giving him, Sam felt Loki vibrate a bit. Concerned Sam made a small humming sound while holding Loki a bit closer. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so stern with Dean, maybe he should have been harsher _earlier_ , something was wrong with Loki. Resting his cheek against Loki’s head Sam nuzzled slightly while rubbing his arms with one hand and used the other to hold Loki close. Eventually he heard the soft sound of almost-giggle from the body he was holding. Blinking Sam was startled when Loki reached to move Sam’s head slightly so he could lean back and lock gazes.

His eyes were so warm and golden.

While he knew Loki wasn't human it was moments like this, when Sam was able to see the power behind those eyes that he realized it. It was a feeling which always seemed to catch Sam off guard, and he prayed he never grew accustomed to the knowledge that this _god_ chose _him_. Seeing the laughter in those eyes caused Sam to smile even though he believed Loki was laughing more at him than with him.

“Oh Kiddo, I told you, I’m a lot tougher than I look. You don’t need to protect me, least of all from your big brother.”

Blinking, Sam didn’t think twice about leaning forward and pressing his lips against the gods for a moment. When he pulled back Sam smiled at the slightly dazed look in the others’ eyes.

“I may not need to protect you, but I’m going to anyways.”

This time it was Loki who was blinking at him, his head tilted slightly even while looking back in the same way Sam had seen a puppy’s do. It was cute, a warmth flowed through his blood, this time not merely of lust. Suddenly a thought crossed Sam’s mind, one he was voicing before it was even fully formed.

“God or not, I don’t care how powerful you are if there is something I can protect you from I _will_ , needed or not. It’s what lovers do.”

While they hadn’t named what they were yet, and Sam had a feeling it went much deeper than lovers or husbands could ever be, it felt right. The blinding smile Sam got in return caused him to feel that warm sensation run through his blood again, a feeling much like home. Not worrying about anything else for a moment Sam allowed himself a few minutes of simply holding his lover, feeling the smaller body against his own. He could worry about this prophecy later, would talk to Dean and ask him to back off, right then he was exactly where he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, mentions of sex

**Chapter 16**

In all his years, even before the Fall, Gabriel had never had someone so protective of him. His family loved him, he knew this down to his very grace. It was more apparent before the Fall, before the secrets and lies, before the orders and the devastation his brother caused. Still, no matter what happened Gabriel knew his brothers loved him, that they would always love each other first and foremost after Father. Before humanity, back when everything was still _theirs_ , they had been so open with their love. While they didn’t have physical bodies like humans did, they did have a form made of grace, one they used to touch all the time. It was once common to reach out with grace while speaking to another angel, to _feel_ the other angel, it had been a long time since then. By the time Lucifer fell, no one touched anymore, no one protected, no one _loved_ like they once had.

And here was Sam offering it all to him once again.

While it wasn't something Sam knew he was doing, every time he touched him, every time Sam was close his soul _reached_ for Gabriel. Gabriel was always careful not to let his grace reach back, he had to hold his grace down and locked away so he didn’t reach out for Sam. Even just the simplest of brushes of his grace would be enough to start the bonding, one split second and they would be tied forever. It was terrifying, truly something which should have made him pull away from the taller man. Instead, it made Gabriel want to draw in closer, to hold him tighter and never let go.

Gabriel understood what the bond was at its very foundation, he had been there to witness the bonding of others in his time. Gabriel had seen every creature bond in every way, had felt the power they would share either with grace or soul. This was something new all together, and while he had decided not to bond with Sam there was one thing Gabriel didn’t understand.

Why was Sam so protective?

The way the human was acting was the way _he_ should be acting. Every time they came together it was _Sam_ who was the one protecting, it was _Sam_ who displayed his dominance, it was _Sam_ who marked _Gabriel_ , who held him and made sure _Gabriel_ was okay. It didn’t make any sense. If his grace were to bond Gabriel would be the one in control, would be the one who would find Sam needing protection, needing to keep the fragile human safe. Sam should be subservient to him, should be reaching into his instincts to look for _Gabriel_ for protection. There was something more going on here, something he wasn't catching, and it caused Gabriel to worry.

Feeling the arms around him tighten, Gabriel tilted his head back to look at Sam. The man was so beautiful. Smiling to show he was fine, Gabriel rested his hand over Sam’s which was currently on his stomach. The moment he smiled at Sam Gabriel could see the soul once again reach for him. Every time he had to keep his grace locked away it burned. Sam didn’t seem to have any kind of negative side-effects; however, Gabriel knew it would only be a matter of time until he wouldn’t be able to push aside the pain.

Eventually it would push Gabriel to his breaking point. He only hoped he would be able to get away from Sam before his grace broke free to wrap around the bright soul. Every time it burned a bit hotter, refused to stay buried a bit more while Sam tried to push his soul into the bond, tried to connect with Gabriel’s grace. It was probably because of this perceived rejection that Sam felt the need to mark him, to claim Gabriel as he did. He could never let Sam know, could never tell this bright beautiful man that the bond was going to slowly kill him uncompleted. Sam was too selfless, all it would take would be a flinch of pain and Gabriel knew Sam would offer to complete the bond, consequences be damned.

“Okay so you planned this whole thing to stop some big bad, I get that… but why? I mean, you’re pretty powerful why would it bother you if some humans got caught in the crossfire? And what do we do now? I’m guessing by this bond you’re talking about that you’re going to want to stick around, right? What’re you going to do, hunt with us? ‘Cause I’m glad you’re happy Sammy, but this lovey-dovey crap is going to get old quick.”

It was something Gabriel hadn’t thought about, what was he going to do? He couldn’t leave Sam, not every day while they hunted and he knew at the slightest danger his grace would break free. From what he understood these two weren’t going to give up hunting. What was it that drove them? Sam had gotten out once, as he had found out from his mate, maybe he could convince Sam to leave this life behind again. It was worth a shot. Opening his mouth, Gabriel voiced his opinion while playing lightly with Sam’s hand, the action soothing.

“Why do you do it anyways? I mean, people are dying and you want to stop it… I get that, being it’s kind of my job description as well… but why? You’ve been hunting far longer than most your age, would it be so bad to maybe hang up the guns for a bit while we figure this out?”

“We’re hunting the thing that killed our mom. It was a demon, Dad started hunting him for as long as I can remember and now we’re picking up the trail.”

Looking up at Sam while he spoke, Gabriel had to fight back his anger. This was about revenge? Seriously, the boys needed to get their heads out of their asses. While in one way Gabriel could understand where they were coming from, nothing good _ever_ came from revenge. It was going to destroy them, and maybe the world if he didn’t do something.

“So, you’re traveling around the country, getting the shit beat out of you by monsters and risking your life… so you can have revenge? What then? What happens when you kill him and you no longer have your suicide mission? Do you go back to a regular life? Get a wife and two point five kids? I can’t believe you would be so stupid as to risk your life, and those around you, for something as… as fucking _idiotic_ and _petty_ as revenge.”

He had tried to stay calm, he really had, but the more Gabriel thought of what could have happened, what might still happen to his mate, the angrier he became. When Sam went to speak, Gabriel cut him off, his eyes glowing a soft golden light as his anger boiled.

“No, don’t you _dare_ try to pacify me. What good do you think comes from revenge? It doesn’t matter your motives, it doesn’t matter your pain or your fucking self-righteous thoughts of redemption! Revenge is _never_ the answer, _never_!”

“He killed our mom.”

Turning so he was now facing Dean, Gabriel knew he should calm down, that he needed to have his head on right. The problem was; greater than the anger was the fear. Gabriel was so scared he wouldn’t be able to break through, that they would continue this path and then where would it leave them? Right for the picking. If they played into this war than they would be the stars of the end of the world, and Gabriel _couldn’t_ let that happen.

“Yeah, well that’s how hunters normally end up Bucko, dead. Sometimes it’s a demon, sometimes it’s a vamp or one of the thousand other creatures they hunt. Eventually one comes back, or gets a lucky shot, or sometimes they just have to wait… sometimes they use what brains they have and they _hunt back_.”

“Wait… Mary wasn't a hunter.”

Glancing now at Bobby, Gabriel cocked his head to the side. What were they going on about? Speaking slowly, his earlier anger gone in his confusion Gabriel swept his gaze around the room to make sure they knew he was addressing the three of them.

“Of course, she was. Mary Campbell was a descendant of the Campbell hunters… they’ve been hunters since there’s been something to hunt. I mean sure, she might have been out of hunting while she was playing house… but she was in truth, a hunter.”

Seeing the shock through the room, Gabriel shrugged his shoulders before continuing. “Seriously though, going up against this demon isn’t a good idea. It’s going to end up in more blood and pain. Chances are one or both of your boys end up dead. I’m not asking you to pull out forever, just you know… until I know things have simmered down a bit.”

“Simmered down? What aren’t you telling us Loki? I trust you, I do… but you can’t just drop a bomb like our mom being a hunter of all things and then ask us to walk away from this. You have to give us _something_.”

Just now noticing how tense the hunter was behind him, Gabriel sighed deeply. He didn’t want to be doing this right now, Sammy had almost gotten Gabriel out of explaining this before he was pulled right back in. Sam was right though, they needed something and with his inability to lie it would have to be the truth. Shaking his head for a moment Gabriel closed his mouth. He had already explained all he needed to, he explained why Dean couldn’t sell his soul, he explained what he was trying to stop… what else did they want to know?

“Loki, we need to do this… how about we make a deal? Once the yellow-eyed demon is killed for good we hang up our guns for a while. We could go somewhere else for a bit, have a vacation for a while and talk things over.”

It was tempting to agree, it didn’t help that Sam was leaning down enough to nuzzle the back of Gabriel’s neck. Every time he opened his mouth to speak Sam’s lips would brush against Gabriel’s skin like a soft kiss. Oh, he wanted to agree, to let them kill the demon before whisking Sam away to one of his islands to relax in the sun for a while. Gabriel was certain the hunter would have no problem with most of the ideas he had for relaxation. They could even take the other two after they had a week or two of their own, let them relax for a bit and spend time together without a threat over their heads.

“Yellow-eyed?”

The question was out of his mouth before Gabriel even realized he spoke. He had known there was demon blood in Sam’s veins, but he had been unable to narrow down which demon. It wasn't like he knew a lot of them, Gabriel knew some of the big names to watch out for, and he remembered who fell with Luci, that was about it. If this demon had yellow eyes instead of black though, there was a chance he was high enough on the foodchain he might be able to put an end to this a lot sooner than Sam realized. It would be nothing for Gabriel to smite _any_ demon, no matter how powerful they were he was still an _arch_ angel the same level as their creator. They had no chance.

“Yeah, he has yellow eyes instead of black. We ran into him a few times, even managed to gank his son and send his bitch daughter back to Hell… not that it did much good.”

Warning bells were ringing in Gabriel’s head. Demons typically didn’t have children, even when they took a shinning to one of the souls trapped down there they didn’t adopt them. It was possible over the years more ‘family’ units had been made in Hell, but demons weren’t really built to want a family.

“Did he actually say they were his children?”

Gabriel’s voice was quiet, hesitant but demanding of an answer while the three looked at him. Oh, he did not want to be right. If he was than there was no chance Luci didn’t know about what was happening topside, and that was the last thing Gabriel wanted. If Luci knew the vessels were born he wouldn’t stop, and he had plenty of reach for someone locked away.

“He said they were his children, yeah. I mean he could have been lying, but there wasn’t really much of a point at the time. Why?” answered Sam.

Shaking his head, Gabriel leaned forward slightly resting his forehead on his hand before groaning. Oh great, this was exactly what he was hoping wouldn’t happen. Well at least he knew who bled into Sammy, that was Azazel’s MO through and through. Always picking up on children with a bit of ability and making them grow so he could use them.

“Yeah, okay Samoose, I’ll help you kill the demon and then we’re going on vacation. We’re going on a nice long vacation on some beach somewhere, where I can watch you sunbathe and I’ll show you exactly how awesome it is to be dating a god.”

Still with his head in his hands, Gabriel couldn’t hold back the smile at the thought of having Sam on one of his beaches. The kid would be perfect, and he could use some of his magic to take Sam out in the ocean safely and show him some of the creatures most humans had to avoid. He was certain Sammy would like that, he seemed like the type who loved to learn about everything.

“I can get the demon somewhere, and summon him. There are a few things I’m going to need though… and time. It would be best if the summoning happened on the crescent moon. So, we summon him, kill him and then go on vacation, sound good?”

“Now hold on a damn minute. You’re telling us you can just summon the thing? And what happens when you do? We don’t have anything that can kill him anymore, the colt isn’t here and this demon has to _die_ not go back downstairs to claw his way back out again.” Demanded Bobby.  

Blinking, Gabriel turned his head from where it had been buried in his hands and looked at the older man. They couldn’t be serious, they were hunting a demon who they _knew_ was above average with nothing to kill it? How suicidal could they be?

“You know, if I wasn’t so dumbfounded by your stupidity I would be yelling right now. You mean to tell me you two bozos were trying to trail a demon _you had no way of killing_? What was your plan when you found him? Thankfully, you don’t have to worry about getting your hands dirty, I can kill him just fine _without_ committing suicide in the process.”

“You can kill him? Like really kill him for good?”

Fighting back his urge to snap at someone questioning him after a binding ritual, Gabriel sighed at the tone Sam used. Sam was so full of hope, wishful really at the thought of someone being able to actually finish this. Instead of answering Gabriel nodded his head, giving the tall hunter a soft smile before a quick kiss.

“Yes, I can kill him. Demons are nothing compared to me. I’m not saying some of them wouldn’t give me a hard time, but they aren’t really the kind to come topside. So, I’m going to need a couple things from one of my houses and a place to summon him. The moon should be right in about a weeks’ time, we do this then and once he’s gone we all take a vacation while I think up our next plan of action. Sound like a plan?”

“Wait all of us take a vacation? I thought you were going to take Sammy for a little break and then we get back into it?”

There was hurt in his tone when Dean spoke of Gabriel taking Sam away for a bit. Once again holding Sam’s hand, Gabriel thought about it. Michael had been more than angry when Lucifer decided to defy Father’s word, he had been hurt. It was the root of the whole thing, Luci felt hurt about Dad bringing home the new baby and Mike had been hurt Luci caused such problems. Luci had chosen to fight against Michael, had raised his sword against him, and that had hurt Michael far more than anything else could have. The two archangels had been inseparable before then, always having each others back, always together. They were brothers in much the same way Dean and Sam were, one of the reasons they were a perfect fit.

Michael had hated it when Lucifer was no longer around, when he no longer was able to protect his brother. Gabriel couldn’t see Dean being any different. While Dean wanted what was best for Sam, and would let him go if he believed the other hunter would be protected, it wasn't what Dean wanted. What Dean wanted was for the two of them to stay together, to remain as they were. There had to be a middle ground, a way so Sam could come with Gabriel and Dean not go stir crazy.

“Give me a bit of time Dean, let me figure out how to work with this bond… let me kill this demon so you no longer have to hunt it. I’m trying to help both of you boys, trying to keep you both safe not just Sam. Once we have this bond figured out we can talk then… if I can’t figure it out on my own there are a couple favours I can cash in. I know it’s against everything you’ve ever known, but I need you to trust me a little bit here.”

Getting a hesitant nod from the eldest brother, Gabriel smiled before moving to stand up. He had enough questions for a bit. If he was going to do this for the long haul, he needed to work. Stretching Gabriel glanced at Sam who was watching the small bit of stomach exposed while Gabriel raised his arms. Smirking, Gabriel turned back to Sam and held out his hand to the taller man. Sam seemed a bit surprised before taking the hand and having Gabriel pull to help him up. Once Sam was standing, Gabriel didn’t let go of his hand, instead he pulled until Sam was standing right beside him.

Still smirking, Gabriel placed his free hand on Sam’s chest, moving his fingers to trail upwards while keeping eye contact.

“So hot stuff, want to come back to my place?”

For a moment Gabriel thought he would be refused. Sam seemed to hesitate slightly, his eyes darting to his brother. Fighting back a sigh, Gabriel pressed a bit closer and nuzzled against his hunter. He had to leave, there were things he had to gather, but if Sam didn’t want to come with him he could stick around for a bit before he had to leave. Gabriel felt more than heard the rumble coming from Sam, it took a moment before he realized what it was. Humans needed to eat, and they had been sitting there for hours, Sam was sure to be hungry. What kind of mate was he that he didn’t feed his human?

Not moving from his comfortable position surrounded by Sam, Gabriel raised his hand and snapped his fingers. While the other two jumped, Gabriel simply nuzzled more against his hunter, hoping for forgiveness for his oversight. Eventually the smell of food came into the room, causing the stomach he was pressed against to rumble again. Sighing Gabriel pulled away slightly and looked up at Sam.

“I’m sorry, I should have realized you were hungry ages ago. It won’t happen again, forgive me?”

His voice was so small when it came out, hesitant that his mate wouldn’t forgive him for forgetting his needs. Gabriel didn’t have to worry though as Sam easily bent down to kiss him softly.

“You don’t have to worry about it, I’ll be sure to tell you next time, alright?”

Nodding his head, Gabriel let go of Sam slowly so the hunter could go to the food in the kitchen. His head had been so buried against his mate Gabriel hadn’t even noticed the other two already making their way there. Entering the kitchen only slightly behind Sam, who had once again grabbed his hand, Gabriel smiled at the way the other two were eagerly digging in. Letting go of Sam’s hand, Gabriel walked around so he was sitting on the counter while Sam gathered his food. The table had been enlarged slightly to accommodate the dishes he had brought into existence.

Paying close attention, Gabriel noticed Sam chose several different dishes before sitting down. Gabriel made sure to note what Sam had eaten on their dates along with the knowledge Sam enjoyed more natural foods. Now that there was a selection of both greasy and healthier foods Sam still stuck with what was be healthier for his system, making Gabriel smile. Hearing the few moans of appreciation for the food, absently Gabriel noticed while Sam ate things healthy for him Dean ate what most humans would. Gabriel was actually slightly impressed someone could pack away that much pie after their meal.

Once the meal was done, Gabriel snapped his fingers, putting away the leftovers and cleaning the dishes. He didn’t know if Bobby wanted to keep them or not, but Gabriel would leave them here as an option if Bobby liked. Deciding to break through the silence creeping up between them, Gabriel made sure to keep his tone playful while he spoke.

“So Samalam, what do you want to do for the next week? We can either go somewhere of your choosing, I recommend Bermuda this time of year. We could stay here with Papa Bear and your brother until we drive them nuts, or, and this is my personal favourite, we could go back to my main home until it’s time to summon this demon.”

“Just for the week?”

There was a challenge there, and while he wanted to meet it, Gabriel knew he wouldn’t do anything Sam didn’t want to do. While he was completely against the idea, Gabriel would even help the kid if he chose to go back to hunting once this was over. It would probably kill him to have his grace so close to the surface and being unable to let it help, but if its what Sam wanted it would be done. Nodding his head, Gabriel smiled brightly at the hunter.

“Yeah, just for the week… we could get a head start on trying to figure this bond out at the same time, win win if you ask me. I have cell service so you can even update big bro while you’re there… I just, we need to get a handle on this Sam. If we don’t have something figured out by the end of the week, then after we gank your demon I’ll ask around to see if someone has any idea what’s going on. Sound good?”

Dean surprisingly didn’t say anything, nor did Bobby while he spoke. Gabriel assumed whatever silent language the three of them had allowed Sam to take the lead on this. Biting his lip, Gabriel tried to hide how nervous he was. He had never, not even once, brought a human back to his home. While his children always had access to wherever he was and could easily track him, besides them, Gabriel had kept everyone else out. His home was his sanctuary, the one place he could be whatever and whoever he needed to be. He may not have sounded like it, but it was a huge deal to Gabriel to have Sam come home.

Lost in thought Gabriel hardly noticed when Sam walked up to him until he felt a hand gently tilting his head up. Easily responding to the request, Gabriel smiled as Sam pressed their lips together. Instantly his whole body relaxed while Sam held him, letting him know whatever was bothering him was okay, Sam was there. Holding the hunters arms Gabriel pressed his own lips back, neither looking to deepen the kiss merely to press against each other lovingly. When they eventually pulled away, Sam smiled at him, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear before speaking softly.

“Take us home Loki.”

Happily, Gabriel nodded his head before brining his hand away from Sam for a moment. With a snap the two of them were gone, leaving Bobby and Dean alone in the house. One grumbling before heading for his office while the other took a surprising turn and made his way to the living room. There the eldest Winchester pulled book after book down before making his way to the table with a notepad and pen. He had a week before Loki brought his brother back, and he wasn't going to waste it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sex, frotting, angst.

**Chapter 17**

 

Having expected to be teleported this time, Sam was better prepared for the sensation. It was strange to be one place and then instantly be in another. There was no actual landing as far as Sam could tell as he was in the exact same position as he had been. Instead of looking around, Sam pressed his lips back to Loki’s. The god didn’t hesitate in responding to him, seemingly happy to have their lips pressed together, not asking for more. Unlike last time, Sam didn’t feel any need to take control. It appeared every time their lips touched he wanted to claim more, to take more from Loki, this time Sam merely wanted to hold him for a while. Pulling back, Sam smiled at the man before him.

“So, we have a whole week to ourselves, do you have any ideas on what we should do with our time?”

Loki was the one to kiss him Sam time, a gentle kiss like the one before it. They must have stood there for ten minutes simply exchanging kisses and holding each other, neither rushed for anything. When they pulled away Sam wasn't sure what had changed in their dynamic, but he felt better right then with Loki, then he could ever remember. Maybe it was this bond, maybe it was thrusting feelings upon him, but Sam felt like right then he couldn’t ask for anything more.

“I suppose I should probably give you the tour, yeah?”

With that Loki pulled away only enough to grasp Sam’s hand before pulling him down the hallway. The room they had been in before was an entranceway, a door which probably lead outside behind them which lead into a wide-open space. Nothing was closed off in the room, all the rooms were divided by wide open doorways. From where he was standing Sam could see the into the kitchen and living room, there was a stairway down the hall along with a couple doorways he couldn’t quite see in.

“Well over there is the kitchen, it’s fully stocked so eat anything you like. The living room has Netflix and any gaming systems you can think of. I have a stack of movies if you want to watch something, normally I keep it on as background noise. Down the hall there’s a bathroom, and have I library that will knock your socks off.”

While he was explaining, Loki pulled Sam along so he could see fully into each room Loki was describing. Everything was top of the line, not that Sam was expecting anything different from the man. Glancing at the stairwell Sam wondered if they were going to explore upstairs before he was pulled along by an excited god. The living room opened to the backyard which was huge, no other houses in sight and Sam wondered if they even had any. The moment the door was opened a ball of fur came running towards them, which Loki was happy to bend down to pick up.

“I know, I know… but I brought Sam back with me, you remember him, right?”

Sam looked at the dog who was watching him cautiously, his large brown eyes looking at Sam hesitantly. Smiling at the pup, Sam made sure to keep his tone soft and even, his arm wrapping around Loki’s waist so the god could better support the dog.

“Aren’t you a good boy? Have fun playing outside?”

Maybe it was a bit silly to talk to the dog like he was a person, but Loki seemed to do the same thing. Xander looked at Sam for a while, just looking while Loki held him not saying a word. Finally, after what felt like forever the pup moved his head ever so slightly so he could sniff at Sam, his little nose twitching for a moment before he yelped. Seeing it as an invitation, Sam raised the hand which wasn't around Loki t bring it up slowly towards the animal. Xander didn’t bite or growl as he moved closer. Sam moved until he had his hand just before the small animals’ mouth. Very slowly Xander sniffed again before batting Sam’s hand with his nose, and ever so gently Sam ran his fingers through the soft fur of his snout.

The bright smile on Loki’s face encouraged Sam to pet Xander. There was a slight hesitation in the dog, but he didn’t make any sign of being uncomfortable while Sam pet him in earnest. After a few minutes of the three standing there the pup seemed to get restless as he squirmed in Loki’s arms. The moment his three paws hit the ground Xander was running for the door again, ignoring the two as he went into the yard. Loki watched the pup for a moment before looking up at him and Sam’s breath caught in his throat at the expression on Loki’s face. There was something soft there, something warm that caused Sam’s knees to buckle for a split second.

“My pup seems to be growing fond of you.”

Smiling down at him, Sam moved down as if to kiss Loki but kept their mouths just slightly apart. This was new ground for them, nothing rushed or animalistic in their movements, and he wanted to savior it. Breathing in the same air as the god, although he wasn't sure if Loki even needed to breathe, Sam whispered against Loki’s lips.

“That’s good because I’m growing more than fond for his owner.”

“More than fond?”

There was a slight hesitation to Loki’s voice, something vulnerable. Not wanting to ruin the moment Sam kissed him lightly, barely brushing their lips together before whispering again.

“Yeah, definitely more than fond.”

“Sam…”

Hearing his name being spoken that way, just barely a whisper made Sam close the distance. There was so much warmth in Loki now, so much emotion Sam didn’t know how he managed to breathe without it. How did he manage each day without this god beside him? How did he get out of bed without Loki being his reason? Oh, he knew it had only been a few days, but unlike what Dean thought this wasn't the magic of the bond. Sam had felt the same way, the same intensity, when he finally started dating Jess. In less than a week he had wanted to ask her to move in together, had wanted the white picket fence and two point five kids with her in only a few dates. Sam wasn't like Dean, he wanted to be domestic, wanted a family and now he wanted it with the god he was holding in his arms.

Sam had always fell fast and fell hard.

This time though, Sam _knew_ Loki felt it just as fast and just as hard.

“Sam…”

Loki’s voice was hesitant, like he didn’t want to finish his thought and Sam didn’t want him to either. Shaking his head slightly Sam pressed his lips against the gods again. They would need to talk, had even come here so they _could_ talk alone, but not right then. Right then Sam wanted to hold his lover, wanted to make sure they were okay, that everything was alright. They could deal with the secrets tomorrow, could figure out what they were going to do tomorrow. Tonight, was about them, was about connecting again, not as they did in Bobby’s study, no that was a claim not a connection.

“Shh... we can talk tomorrow, yeah?”

Instead of a verbal response, Sam found a hand on the back of his neck pulling him down to a welcome pair of lips. This time there was bit more heat, more passion than the ones before, but no real drive. It was soft in its own way and Sam wanted to make sure it stayed that way this time. Holding Loki against him, Sam moved them slowly while keeping as much contact possible. Slowly they would break apart to come back together again while making their way up the stair way. It was a bit tricky to maneuver without miss stepping, but Sam didn’t mind in the least.

Before too long Sam found himself in what must be the master bedroom, the whole room was softer than Sam was expecting from the other man. He had expected a room bright and full of life, instead it was warmer, earthy almost in its design. The only thing that didn’t surprise him was the giant bed in the middle of the room. It was easily larger than any king-size bed Sam had ever slept in, and for the first time in a long while Sam thought that he might be able to fit comfortably. He only had a minute to look around before he was once again pulled into a kiss, this one holding more heat than the last.

Maneuvering around the room, Sam eventually pushed Loki down on the bed, smiling at the small bounce the man made. Still standing while Loki wiggled so he was laying down properly on the bed, Sam wondered how he got so lucky. While he knew it was ridicules, he could understand now looking at the man, still fully clothed minus his shoes, how so many had worshiped him. There was something about him, something that drew your gaze in and made you want to do anything for him. Toeing off his shoes, Sam crawled on the bed to hover above the god. Leaning on one forearm Sam easily balanced his weight to trace his other hand down Loki’s chest.

“I’m so glad that we caught that case, I don’t think I deserve it, but I’m so glad you decided to look for us regardless of the reasons why.”

“Sam…”

Shaking his head again, Sam kissed Loki to make sure that he didn’t continue his thought. Whatever secrets the other was keeping didn’t matter, what Loki _was_ didn’t matter. Loki wasn't going to hurt him, wasn't one of the many monsters they had hunted down, this was a god, a god who chose for some reason to be with Sam.

“I know Loki, I know… but I just wanted you to know.”

Locking eyes with the golden ones below him, Sam placed soft kisses along Loki’s jawline. Making sure their bodies were pressed tightly together, Sam ran his hand to Loki’s waist, holding his hip with his thumb slipping under Loki’s shirt and rubbing the bare skin gently.

“I know there’s still so much I don’t know, and I get it… I do, but I just… I wanted you to know regardless of all that I’m so very glad I have you. We can deal with everything else, we’ll figure something out… but I feel like so long as I have you it will be alright… so do I have you Loki? For right now, do I have you?”

While he was speaking, Sam made sure to continue kissing Loki everywhere he could reach. His hand remained where it was, not pressing for anything, just keeping them close. Trailing his kisses down Loki’s neck, Sam’s breath made warm puffs of air caress Loki’s ear, causing the body below his to shudder lightly.

“Sam…”

It was the same tone as before, like Loki was trying to hold back, like he was scared. Keeping his movements slow, Sam pressed kisses along the collar of Loki’s shirt before licking lightly at the skin. His hand moved up slowly, pushing the shirt up Sam caressed the revealed skin softly. This wasn't something he wanted to rush, Sam wanted to make sure although he couldn’t say the words that Loki knew he was so vary cared for.

“You said this bond between your kind consumes the weaker… I get that you’re trying to protect me Loki, and I’m so very thankful you’re thinking of me… but I don’t think its going to hurt me. I don’t want you to hold back Loki, I don’t like you keeping something so vital from me.”

This time Sam wasn't expecting an answer and so flicked a pebbled nipple to cause a gasp instead. By then the shirt had been pushed up to Loki’s armpits and Sam leaned back a bit more so that he could help Loki pull off the offending clothing. Now looking at the half naked man, Sam wasted no time before pressing his still feather light kisses down new skin. Loki shifted slightly so he was now running his fingers through Sam’s hair while Sam moved. Licking at a nipple, Sam smiled at the light moan from the god, making sure to spend a bit of time alternating between licking and sucking on the nub before moving to the other.

“I’ve never felt so peaceful than when you’re with me, when you’re in the same room as me. I want this Loki, I know you’re scared but I want nothing more than to let whatever this is between us grow. Stop holding back, please Loki, let me in.”

There was a moment then, one he wasn't expecting where Sam could feel something brush against him. It wasn't physical, but he had been around enough of the supernatural to recognize when something _else_ was touching him. While Sam didn’t know what it was per say he did know where it was coming from, and so instead of tensing Sam relaxed as much as possible while moving to nibble along Loki’s stomach line. The soft brush soon turned into a type of caress through him, warm and inviting.

“That’s it… open up to me Loki, let me feel you.”

A rush of warmth flowed through him, it was beautiful, powerful and consuming, and though Sam knew he should be afraid he only made sure to continue his kisses along the waistline of his lover. Opening the others’ pants, Sam slowly pulled them down along with his boxers, kissing softly at each bit of skin. Sam avoided the straining erection and instead kissed and nipped Loki’s thighs. Feeling the warmth increase, seeming to flood him, Sam took a moment to breathe before he pulled Loki’s pants off the rest of the way. Having to lean back to throw off the pants, Sam kissed each foot of his lover before pulling off his own shirt and opening his pants, leaning back over his god.

“I can feel you, it’s amazing Loki… I want you to keep going… whatever you’re doing don’t stop… do you need me to do anything?”

With quick movements, Sam pulled down his pants, struggling for a moment while he tried to stay pressed against Loki in case the warmth left. He didn’t have to worry as it was steadily flowing into him, what Sam was assuming the ‘essence’ Loki spoke of earlier, was flowing into him. Once naked Sam pressed the two of them together, moaning of the feeling of their skin touching everywhere.

“N-No… I… I can’t complete the bond… but like this? I can do this… just… when I say you have to… _Sam_ you’re gonna have to shut your eyes… please… when I say…”

Loki’s voice was broken by soft moans as Sam began to rub them together, Loki easily spread his legs to allow for better contact. Kissing along Loki’s collarbone, Sam ran his hand down the gods’ side before grabbing his thigh and moving Loki’s leg to wrap around his waist giving them a better angle. Pressing tightly together Sam moaned as their cocks pressed and rubbed against each other. Thrusting slowly, he made sure to keep his kisses soft even though he was now panting against the skin he was kissing. Sam could taste the beads of sweat starting to gather along Loki’s skin and gave quick licks from time to time.

“Like this?”

Instead of answering verbally Sam watched as Loki’s head bobbed positively. Secure Loki would keep the leg wrapped around him, Sam trailed his hand back around to grope the mans arse for a moment. The grip made Loki jump slightly which caused a wonderful twist to their pleasure and the warm feeling to burn. Groaning at the sensation, Sam leaned back enough that he could watch Loki’s face as he thrust against him. The god had his eyes closed, his head tilted back against the pillow while he panted.

Bending down Sam pressed his lips against the others, shifting his weight to allow for his other hand to hold the two of their weeping erections together. The added friction caused them both to groan. While his hand was large it wasn't large enough to wrap around them both completely, but it was just enough to make sure while Sam moved his hips they moved together. If the moans coming from Loki were any indication it wouldn’t be much longer before the god came, the warmth had begun to change as well. Instead of being merely warm it was burning inside Sam with pleasure, it was as though he could feel the Loki’s pleasure along with his own.

It didn’t take long before he heard Loki’s breath begin to hitch, his grip on Sam’s shoulder tightening while he tried to hold out. Having moved his head to pant against the others neck, Sam sped up his hand, groaning deeply while he tried to wait for Loki.

“Sam… now Sam… close your eyes… Sam!”

Just able to close his eyes before Loki screamed, Sam saw a flash of bright light behind his eyelids. The light wasn't the first thought on his mind however as in the warmth had a surge of pure power, one enough to trigger his own orgasm. For a moment, Sam thought he was going to pass out, the combination of pleasure of both his own and Loki’s almost too much for his system. It was only the thought of crushing his lover which cause Sam to remain upright. Still, he didn’t say anything for a while merely panted while holding himself above Loki. Both arms now holding him up, Sam stayed where he was, his eyes still closed while he came down from whatever it was Loki had been doing.

“Sam?”

Leaning up enough to look at Loki, Sam opened his eyes and smiled at the god. There was worry there, and while he understood where it was coming from, Sam felt it was unnecessary. Opening his mouth to say so Sam was surprised to notice he could _feel_ the worry from the other man. Closing his mouth again, Sam closed his eyes for a moment and did a quick inventory of his body as he was prone to do when something felt off. There, in the back of his mind was the same warmth, the same ‘essence’ Loki had let loose. Looking at Loki again, Sam smiled.

“You’re still there.”

Watching Loki for a moment as the gods’ head tilted slightly to the side in an adorable fashion, Sam pecked his lips. Knowing he would have to find something to clean them with before their release dried, Sam winced as he pulled away from Loki. Before he could get far Sam felt a pair of strong arms hold him back against an equally strong body. Shifting so they were both on their sides, Sam chucked slightly.

“I need to clean us up a bit, I was going to be right back.”

Instead of letting him up though Loki snapped his fingers and in an instant their skin was clean again and the blanket which had been under them was now covering them. Wrapping an arm around Loki, Sam pulled him in close, easily twining their legs together like he had been laying like this all his life.

“What did you mean by I’m still there, where was going to go?”

Running a hand through Loki’s hair, Sam smiled while trailing his hand down the gods back, enjoying simply touching the others skin. The presence inside of his mind wasn't something he was worried about, if Sam was being honest with himself it calmed him greatly. This would let him know if Loki needed him, if something was wrong. As far as Sam was concerned it put them on even footing considering whatever tracking spell the other had put on him earlier.

“Your warmth, it’s still with me in the back of my mind. It’s letting me feel you, I don’t know if I’m explaining it right, but its like there’s a piece of you still with me.”

Seeing Loki’s eyes widen made Sam hesitate slightly before he continued. While he felt that this was a positive thing, Loki had not held any punches when explaining how consuming the bond could be, and it was easy to tell the god was terrified of it.

“It’s not trying to do anything Loki, seriously it’s not trying to harm me or take over or consume me… it’s just there, letting me know you’re okay. I think it’s kind of acting like the spell you put on me, I swear it’s not trying to hurt me… just calm down, okay?”

“Sam, if my gr-essence is still inside you then I _can’t_ get it back. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to _leave_ a piece in you.”

Seeing Loki was starting to work himself into a panic, Sam pressed so Loki’s head was laying against his chest and resting his head on Loki’s. Rubbing Loki’s back softly, Sam made sure to keep his voice soft and even while speaking.

“It’s okay Loki… like I said we’ll figure this out. You said the bond was something completely new, yeah? Maybe this is a part of it, another step. It doesn’t feel threatening in any way, like I said it’s not trying to take control or change me or anything. Please don’t worry about this, it feels _good_ , if anything it’s keeping me calmer, I _like_ knowing you’re alright. If it changes, if _anything_ feels off I will let you know… but right now I can’t see this as anything but a _good_ thing.”

“Sam… if this bond completes… even if by some miracle, it doesn’t take away your will… I don’t think you really understand. We’ve only known each other for a few days… bonds like this? It’s forever, like until the world is destroyed and maybe even beyond that. I’m _immortal_ , and the bond will make you immortal too… while I’m not invincible there are very few things that can kill me. The way I see it if the bond completes it either goes one of two ways; either you remain human but stop ageing… or the other, where you remain mostly human, but my essence flows through you the same as it does me. If that happens Sam, if you’re able to absorb and use that power through your body than you will only be vulnerable by the same things I am.” Explained Loki, taking a breath before he continued.

“I know that you want this bond, I don’t understand why, but you do and to tell you the truth I want it too… but there’s just so much more to think about than if we want to be together or not. You would be _immortal_ , literally outliving humanity. I just… I don’t want you to accept this bond because you feel you should or because it’s pushing you. Forever isn’t just a word to me Sam, it’s a reality. I don’t want you to regret it, if we do this someday, I don’t want you to regret it later down the line when all your friends and family are gone… when I’m all you have left, because I think… if you regretted it then… I don’t know if I would be able to…”

Loki didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence as Sam pulled back and bent down to press their lips together. Pulling away Sam cupped Loki’s face gently, making sure that he was looking into watery golden eyes while he spoke.

“Loki, I can’t promise you that I won’t have regrets, that I won’t think of ‘what if’s’, but if we do this, if we complete the bond… I _can_ promise I will never regret _you_. You’re right, I don’t really understand the concept of forever, not in the same way you do, but I’m willing to try. We can keep going around in circles until the end of time about what _might_ happen, about how I _might_ feel down the road… but Loki, that’s just going to hurt us both. What I know for certain is I want you, in every way that I can have you. I want to learn everything I can about you, I want to wake up with you every morning and sleep with you every night. I may not understand immortality, but I _do_ understand things like this happen for a reason, and I’m going to choose to believe it’s a damn good one, because this? Having you right here feels like something I’ve been missing my entire life.” Placing a peck on Loki’s lips, Sam smiled softly.

“It may have only been a few days, but these few days I’ve been happier than I ever remember being. Yeah, there are going to be bad days, they happen… and there’s going to be times where we’re probably going to be at each others throats for one reason or another. You’re probably going to get annoyed at some of my habits and vice versa, but that’s a part of being with someone. So long as we keep working on it though? If we talk things out instead of letting it fester? Then I promise I’ll be right here with you, that I’ll _stay_ with you. Because right here with you? This is exactly what I’ve always pictured Heaven to feel like… and I’m not willing to let it go, ever.”

This time it was Loki who initiated the kiss, and though he didn’t say anything else he didn’t need to. Sam could still feel Loki’s essence inside him which was broadcasting well what the other was feeling. Loki was so scared of what could happen, of Sam leaving, his loneliness was almost consuming, but Sam could see the glimmers of something else in there. Somehow Sam’s words were being heard as slowly Sam could feel hope begin to take hold in the god. It was hope which Sam held onto and wanted to bring to life. It was hope that would eventually give way to another emotion. He just had to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Oral sex, masturbation, angst

**Chapter 18**

Unlike his fellow gods and angels, Gabriel was accustomed to sleeping, it was something he enjoyed doing. While Gabriel couldn’t really dream like humans could, he could practically shut down his mind and indulge in his version of sleep. It wasn't something he needed to do, if he wanted Gabriel could live the rest of time without sleeping, but he was never one to deny himself something he enjoyed. Waking up was a sensation he had gotten used to over the years. Gabriel always started to become aware slowly, eyes still shut he would take inventory of his senses and explore with his grace before he decided if it was worth getting up or not.

This morning started no different as he slowly woke up, right until the point he realized his head wasn't resting on a pillow. Not opening his eyes, Gabriel nuzzled the warm flesh he was resting against. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know it was an arm, his face was pressed against the curve of an elbow, and pressing back slightly Gabriel noticed a warm body behind his own. Breathing in deeply, Gabriel smiled at the scent surrounding him. His grace was content, not trying to break free, happy with touching his mate.

Sam was warm, warmer than most humans, warm enough Gabriel was comfortable with only a sheet slung over his hips. Not wanting to wake the hunter, Gabriel wondered if he should move or remain where he was. He was comfortable, enjoying the fact that he was waking up to Sam still naked laying with him. How long had it been since he had last woken up with a lover? Kali hadn’t been one for sleeping, so as soon as the afterglow was gone she would be off doing whatever she wanted, he never convinced her to sleep with him.

It was a pleasant feeling, one Gabriel hoped he would be able to grow accustomed to. Feeling the arm he was laying on start to twitch slightly, Gabriel slowly turned so that he could face Sam. His hunter was laying on his back, his face turned toward Gabriel while the arm that wasn’t being used as a pillow crossed over his chest. It was a beautiful sight, one he would not soon forget. Shifting as slowly and gently as he could, Gabriel rested his head on Sam’s shoulder. Smiling Gabriel snuggled up against Sam’s side, making sure to press as much skin together as possible. Once he was certain he was touching as much of the hunter as he could, Gabriel closed his eyes again and prepared to fall back asleep when he noticed his pillow was moving.

Scrunching up his nose at the vibrations, Gabriel nuzzled Sam’s shoulder. When the vibrating didn’t stop, he kissed the skin hoping it would get Sam to stop moving. He wasn't in any such luck, as the shaking didn’t stop although Gabriel was pacified when the arm he had been laying on earlier wrapped around to hold his hip. Logically Gabriel knew Sam probably wasn't going to go back to sleep now that they were both up, Sam didn’t seem the type to do lazy anything even mornings. Still, Gabriel procrastinated getting up so he could enjoy snuggling up with the hunter.

“You know I have to get up, basic human needs and all.”

Grumbling, Gabriel shook his head and held on a bit tighter in protest. Human needs or not, he had no intentions of getting up until he absolutely had to. Sam seemed to get the message as he didn’t make any attempt to move for a few minutes, simply holding Gabriel while they lay together.

“I should have known you wouldn’t be much of a morning person. Come on, I need to get up, you’re free to lay around if you want, but I need to use the bathroom and shower. You could join me for the last part if you like?”

Perking up at the thought of naked, wet Sam, Gabriel sighed dramatically before nodding his head. Just as slowly as he moved into position Gabriel moved so Sam could leave the bed. He would give the human a couple minutes to himself in the bathroom before joining him. With a snap of his fingers Gabriel made sure the bathroom was fully stocked, not something he worried about before. Getting a soft kiss in thanks, Gabriel felt Sam get out of bed, only opening his eyes for a moment to watch a naked Sam walk to his en-suite bathroom.

While he lay there, Gabriel couldn’t help but think about the night before. It had been a risk to let loose some of his grace while they were together, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to regret it. What Sam had said stuck a cord, no matter how much he fought against it. On the one hand, Gabriel was terrified of what this bond might do to Sam, but on the other he had to believe it was for a reason. A bond between human and angel had never happened before, he would have known the moment it did. Not even with the Nephilim had this happened, sure angels and humans had taken their pleasure with each other, but they never bonded.  

Thankfully Gabriel didn’t have to worry about their offspring with Sam being male. It was a relief he had chosen to make a male vessel instead of a female one. Although he could change the appearance of his vessel, it all had to be done consciously, Gabriel could become pregnant, but he would have to _want_ to become pregnant. Each of his children had been planned, Gabriel had wanted kids so damn bad, to understand what it was like to be a father, to be a better one than his own. For a moment, Gabriel allowed himself a moment to think of his children and what they would think about what he was doing. While he had never raised them dislike humans, like some gods did, the past few decades had been hard on them. With their believers dwindling they hadn’t been able to draw on as much power as before.

Being Loki, he still had many who believed in him, who gave him power and caused his magic to flourish. As much as he hated to admit it, this was aided by comic books of all things, but his children weren’t as lucky. While Gabriel donated his own magic to spread amongst his children, it would only be a matter of time before they lost their powers, all expect his daughter would soon become almost human. They would become no better than the pagan gods the hunters had run into before, the ones who acted out of desperation. What would he do then? When his kids begin to fade into the madness that had already captured so many of their kind?

It was a terrifying thought.

The sound of the shower running brought Gabriel out of his depressing thoughts. Climbing out of bed, he made his way naked to the bathroom, not bothering to bring any clothes with him. Opening the door, Gabriel was met with a cloud of steam while he walked inside the room. Without missing a beat Gabriel opened the sliding glass which sectioned off the shower. Walking inside to be greeted with the sight of Sam already having started washing his hair, water running down his body while he rinsed.

It was enough to make his throat dry.

Shutting the door behind him, Gabriel sunk to his knees before Sam who had his head titled back rinsing off the shampoo. Grabbing Sam’s hips was the only warning Sam got before Gabriel took his half-hard member into his mouth. Hearing the startled shout above him, Gabriel hummed before sucking hard on the growing erection. Feeling hands in his hair, Gabriel started to bob his head, making sure to rub his tongue along the shaft as he moved. As he didn’t need to breathe and had no gag reflex it didn’t take long before Sam was a moaning mess above him.

Each time he moved down, Sam would gasp and moan, still not accustomed to someone being able to take his length in full. The taste of precum was exploding in his mouth and Gabriel knew it wouldn’t be much longer before Sam let go. Moving his hands, Gabriel wrapped one around himself, jerking his hand quickly while the other reached around a bit more and could grope Sam’s ass in permission to move. Without hesitation Sam gripped his hair instead of just placing his hands there, using the leverage to thrust into Gabriel’s mouth while guiding his head.

For a few minutes, Gabriel allowed Sam to pull at him, to take what he wanted. Eventually he was close enough and didn’t want to cum without Sam losing it first. Pushing his mouth down until his nose was buried in Sam’s pubic hair, Gabriel ignored Sam who was pulling on his hair to bring him back up again and swallowed. The constriction of his throat along with the suction was enough, and Gabriel continued to swallow as string after string of cum was poured down his throat. With his own groan, Gabriel came on the shower floor.

Once he was certain he had milked Sam for all that he could, Gabriel pulled off, making sure to give the softening head a little lick which caused a slight hiss from Sam before leaning back completely. Looking up at Sam Gabriel instantly locked gazes with him, those hazel eyes were still blown a little in pleasure, but slowly Sam was coming back to himself while catching his breath.  Grinning at the other, Gabriel stood to his feet, not shy in the least of leaning up for a kiss while reaching around for the shower gel. Lathering up the loofa Gabriel started washing Sam, rubbing it along the back of his neck and slowly making his way down Sam’s back.

They exchanged kisses back and forth while Gabriel worked until he couldn’t reach any farther and had to pull back to kneel to get Sam’s mile-long legs. Grinning up at him, Gabriel made sure every bit of Sam’s lower body was washed before standing once again and washing his chest. Once he was done, Gabriel pecked Sam’s lips before passing the loofa over to the taller man. Sam easily turned them so Gabriel was in direct spray of the water before he began to wash him. Paying the same attention to detail, Gabriel washed his hair while Sam took care of the rest of his body.

By the time Sam stood back up, Gabriel’s hair was rinsed and he made sure to pull Sam back in for another kiss. He couldn’t get enough of the taller mans lips on his, all Gabriel wanted to do was keep him there with their lips pressed together forever. Having never really been one for kissing before it was a new experience, something Gabriel was associating with the hunter, something special between the two of them he wanted to cherish.  

“We should probably get out before the water turns cold.”

He couldn’t help it, laughing lightly, Gabriel shook his head while looking at Sam. Seeing the man was pouting slightly Gabriel leaned up to kiss him again before reaching back to turn off the water.

“You never have to worry about something as silly as hot water consumption while I’m around. It’s kind of sweet how you don’t think outside of the human box. You want to stay in the shower for hours? Want a full course meal? Pretty much anything you want and it’s yours now Sammy… there’s perks to dating a god, babe.”

With a wink, Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were both dry, the steam from the shower dissipating. Making his way past Sam, Gabriel walked naked to the kitchen, not caring in the least at his nudity as there wasn't anyone around who shouldn’t see him naked. Seeing as he was a bit ahead of Sam, Gabriel snapped his fingers to lay new clothes for his human in plain view of the freshly made bed in case Sam chose to wear them. Walking to the kitchen, Gabriel grabbed the hanging apron before starting to make something for breakfast. His normal meal of pancake-flavoured chocolate probably wouldn’t go well with Sam.

While he could have snapped anything into existence the hunter wanted, cooking was something Gabriel enjoyed doing from time to time. A part of him wanted to prove to Sam that he would be able to provide for them, be able to give him a home. Humming while working Gabriel easily started a simple meal of eggs, bacon and hash browns, more than once thankful for the apron. Before too long he felt long arms wrap around him, and although the body behind him was clothed Gabriel leaned into the warmth.

“You’re not wearing any clothes, I never thought an apron could look so sexy.”

Smiling, Gabriel turned away from the stove for a moment to give Sam a quick kiss before turning back to the eggs to make sure they didn’t burn. They stood there while he cooked, it was nice to have someone hold him while he cooked, while he did anything really. Gods weren’t much in the way of casual affection, they were all hard warriors, and even the women weren’t one to coddle. It was one of the reasons why Gabriel had never fit in properly with his life as Loki, why he had always been trying to substitute his need for affection in his pranks.

While gods weren’t ones to display casual means of affection angels were, they were born to touch and cuddle and simply _be_. They were Heavens weapons, created to be soldiers, and he as an archangel, was one of Heavens most terrifying weapon. Still, they were also built for love, to express love in every way possible.

Before the Fall, they had been able to express their love openly and Gabriel had soaked up all the love and affection from his younger brothers and sisters. Unlike Michael who trained them to be perfect soldiers, and Raphael who trained them to keep their composure while healing, or even Lucifer who taught them the basics in using their powers, Gabriel wanted to teach them love. He was supposed to be above them, ranked higher than them, but it wasn't something he ever enjoyed.

Did he pull rank when delivering The Word? Of course he did. Did Gabriel command when He needed? Absolutely. But when there was no battle to be won, no need for pain or death it was Gabriel, not his big brothers, who played with the fledglings, it was Gabriel who spoke with the soldiers as comrades and not subordinates, it was Gabriel who gave his grace to heal emotionally in a way that Ralph couldn’t understand.

Being a tactile person as his very foundation, it was no wonder Loki was different to the other gods. Thankfully, he was given a great gift in the form of his children. For years, he had been able to hold them, comfort them, love them in much the same way he had the young ones back home. Still, eventually they grew, and they no longer needed him to help mend their wounds. Then Odin banished his children, and Gabriel was tied upon that forsaken rock to wait until Ragnarök. Once again, he was alone, once again he had to flee from what had become his second home, only this time he had someone to protect.  

His children weren’t raised the same as the others, they wouldn’t understand what isolation would do to them. So, Gabriel tricked Odin for over a century into believing that he was tied, that he was being punished for his sins. Instead Gabriel found his children and placed his own protection, his own magic to them. They would always be able to find him, always be able to summon him if needed. He would not abandon his children the same way he was abandoned. As the times changed and people stopped believing he would visit a bit more frequently and donate his magic to his kids, slowly using more and more grace instead of pagan magic so he could give the rest to his children.

Eventually it wouldn’t be enough, but they would outlast most other gods, Gabriel would make sure of it. Still, it had been so long since someone had held him like Sam was holding him now. No real direction, no pressure or even desire for sex, just holding him because he wanted to, because Sam enjoyed being close. How long had it been since someone wanted to hold him? How long since the last time someone simply wanted to make him happy?

“You’re thinking too much.”

The voice wasn't demanding, merely curious while Sam nuzzled the top of his head. Leaning back a bit, Gabriel soaked up the comfort of the body behind him. Turning off the stove he Gabriel his powers a bit to bring the plates to him so he didn’t have to move. Once the plates were filled and moved to the table, Gabriel pushed Sam until the taller man was sitting at the table. Taking his own spot Gabriel paused for a split second biting his lip before watching Sam take a bite. Right before he was about to eat Gabriel put his hand on Sam’s arm, a blush on his cheeks while he looked at the hunter.

“Is something wrong?” asked Sam.

Shaking his head for a moment, Gabriel didn’t know how he was going to phrase what he wanted to know. From what he had observed of the man he knew this was a sensitive topic and there was a very real chance Sam would lie to protect Loki’s feelings. Still it was something he wanted to know, something Gabriel wondered about after last night when he had been able to feel that wonderful soul. It was so full of life, of hope and love… and faith.

“Nothing’s wrong but… wow I don’t know how to phrase this so I’m just going to say it. If you want to say grace or something, you know I don’t mind, right?”

Shock was the only way to describe Sam’s face at that moment, his eyes widened slightly before a soft flush came upon his cheeks. Knowing he didn’t want Sam to shut down on him Gabriel continued.

“It really doesn’t bother me… last night, when I touched your soul it was easy to read your faith. Faith in any form is a beautiful thing to have, and I may be _that_ Loki, but I have absolutely no problem with your faith Sam. I don’t… I don’t know how you normally practice, but if you ever want to pray or give thanks or _anything_ you’re free to do so _without_ any judgement from me… okay?”

The smile Gabriel got in return could have outshone the sun. Blinking up at Sam, Gabriel was surprised when the hunter grabbed his hand and squeezed it for a moment before speaking.

“I don’t normally say grace, not with Dean always riding my ass about it. I was a bit scared it would offend you… I mean you’re a pagan god, shouldn’t you like hate Christianity or something?”

Shaking his head Gabriel started to eat his meal while Sam took a bite of his own. It was sad the man didn’t feel like he could practice his faith openly with his own family around, but Gabriel understood. In their line of work there wasn't a lot of faith in anything but silver and iron.

“No, well some gods are pissed they are losing followers to Christianity, but we don’t really hate each other. Thing is I think they forget their followers once probably believed in someone else before _them_ so really, it’s a bit hypocritical of them to judge. Your faith isn’t something to be ashamed of Sam, never be ashamed of loving something.”

“You’re not… just saying that to make me more comfortable, are you? Because I get it if you feel rejected or something because I’m not praying to _you_ , I would understand, Loki.”

Shaking his head, Gabriel wondered if he should just come out with what he was. It would be so easy for him to explain to Sam that he _couldn’t_ be offended is someone who loved his Father of all beings. Instead Gabriel locked eyes with the giant of a man and smiled.

“I honestly have no problems with you believing Kiddo, none. Just remember if you ever get in a bind and I’m not there to bail you out _then_ you pray to me, deal?”

Getting a nod from the hunter, Gabriel leaned over and kissed Sam’s full cheek before turning back to his own meal. Yeah, they would have to sort out what they were going to do about the bond. They would need to plan what Sam wanted to happen to the demon, they would need to talk about what they would do once this was all over. There was so much for them to talk about, so many choices that needed to be made… but for now Gabriel enjoyed sitting with the man and eating a meal. For the next few days he had this hunter all to himself and Gabriel wasn't about to give up a single second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff, sexual situations, anal sex, rimming, rough sex, spanking.

**Chapter 19**

 

The week he spent with Loki was nothing short of magical if he was being honest with himself. While they had spoken a bit about the bond most of the time they spent simply being together, holding each other or spending time together. By the end of the week Xander no longer whimpered around Sam, and instead greeted him almost as happily as he did Loki, making Xander feel like _his_ dog as well, something he had always wanted. Their days normally started with Loki trying to fall back asleep, Sam was certain if he let him, Loki would sleep all day snuggled in their bed. _Their_ bed, Loki had made it clear his second day he considered the space _theirs_.

Everything Loki did was to make him more comfortable in a space Sam came to learn, only a handful of beings in the world even knew existed. It was a hideaway, a place used as a sanctuary for Loki, and Sam was being invited in. Loki had even made space in the dresser and closet for Sam’s clothing, snapping up a full wardrobe for the taller hunter so he could choose his own clothing for the day. While Loki was comfortable being naked or close to naked all day, Sam would always dress in the mornings. How long he _stayed_ dressed depended on the day.

While they did more than have sex, Sam could say for certain there wasn't a room in the house they didn’t explore each other in. For the first time in his life Sam was truly happy; he was satisfied in a way he didn’t even know he could be; he never went hungry as Loki seemed determined to make sure he was always fed, he had a dog and a house that was feeling more and more like home, his brother was safe, they had a real plan on killing the yellow-eyed demon and he had a mate who he didn’t have to worry about. Even with Jess Sam had always worried, was never one hundred percent comfortable around her as he had kept so many secrets, had lied to her so often, but with Loki he didn’t have to lie. Sam could tell stories about his past without censoring the truth, and sometimes Loki would even give him advice on how to be a better hunter.

Loki was everything that he had ever wanted, and was so _giving_. Not just in bed, but in the day to day life there wasn't anything Sam could want that the other wouldn’t give. Sam had mentioned to him one morning how he had never been outside the country, they had spent the day in Rome exploring all the tourist’s sites and Loki buying anything Sam looked at long enough. At first, Sam had felt like he was taking advantage of the god. While he wasn't wealthy by any means he did have a few credit cards he could draw on for a while longer. Still Loki wouldn’t hear of it, his logic was it made him feel good to buy Sam things, there was no reason for Sam to max out his cards if Loki had more money than he knew what to do with, and if he wanted to make it up to him then he could pin him to a wall again because that was _hot_.

While it was said in jest, they never actually made it to the bed for sex that night as Sam was happy to follow through with Loki’s request. They spent so many hours being together, watching television or reading together. Sometimes they would go out and play with Xander who was always happy to play and eventually let Sam snuggle him. The bond seemed to even settle slightly as neither felt any real pull like they had before, it seemingly content with their proximity. Even the few times Sam had called Dean and Bobby hadn’t broken him out of his happy buzz as the two of them were laying low as promised. Bobby had some help around the junk yard and Dean got to take his frustration out while fixing up a few of the cars around the lot.

Everything was perfect for the first time in his life, and Sam knew he owed it all to a small man with a sugar addiction. Looking over to Loki now who was laying on the couch, his feet on Sam’s lap while they watched television. Rubbing the feet planted on his lap, Sam wondered how he could ever thank Loki for what all he gave. Sam knew, had even brought it up more than once, that Loki didn’t feel like he was due anything, Loki was happy with Sam in any way he could have him. Something kept bothering him though, as there was at least one thing Loki wanted but would never ask for. The god wanted the bond to be completed, wanted the two of them to be connected on every level.

He never said so, in fact Loki was insistent not to say it, but it was clear in the way Loki would look at him sometimes, in the way he was still trying to prove he was a good mate. While the god was happy with Sam like this, he wanted a deeper connection, wanted something to would prove Sam wasn't going anywhere. When Sam had his few moments of being alone, time he insisted on so Loki could go do whatever it was that he did, Sam would allow himself to think of how desperate Loki wanted Sam to stay with him. If he had to guess, Sam would assume Loki had never had someone stay with him before, not like this.

It was in the way that Loki spoke of the past, of the way he spoke of the gods in general that lead Sam to believe Loki had never truly had a lover. Oh, Sam wasn't delusional, there were things Loki could do that would have required practice, he was a _pagan_ god for crying out loud… but there was a difference between having someone and being _with_ someone. Sam figure while Loki may have loved in his own way he was never truly _with_ someone, not at the same level as this bond was speaking of.

The problem was convincing the god it wouldn’t hurt him.

Loki had a good reason to worry. Everything Sam had read where someone gave themselves over to a god or demon meant the being had power over the human. It was always the same, the human would give up a part of themselves, normally their soul, and the being in question would be able control and order the human to do anything. Sam had seen it first hand with the witches he hunted, even though they were given power it was only on loan and the demon they dealt with could rip them to shreds at any time.

This felt different though, it felt right. There wasn't one part of his whole being that didn’t want to give himself completely to Loki in every way that mattered. Rubbing one of the feet in his lap a bit harder, earning a groan from the god Sam decided. He was going to try to convince the god to let them complete the bond, preferably before they left the house tomorrow to track down the yellow-eyed demon. While logically Sam knew he should talk to Loki about it, every time he tried the god shut him out so Sam decided to use his body to do the talking for him.

Loki had never denied him anything he wanted, especially sexually. He wouldn’t deny Sam this.

Bringing the foot he had been rubbing up to his mouth, Sam kissed the soft sole before licking at the toes individually. Starting with the pinky he brought each toe into his mouth, not doing anything beyond brining it into his mouth until he got to the big toe. Once the toe was inside his mouth, Sam sucked. Feet had never been his thing, but the sounds Loki made while he sucked on the toe was pornographic and enough to get Sam hard. Flicking his tongue along the skin down to his ankle, Sam bit at the thin skin causing a gasp below him. Running his hands along Loki’s side, Sam gave a playful slap to Loki’s rear which was currently covered with a pair of joggers the god had put on to make Sam more comfortable.

All he needed to do was tug on the top of the pants before Loki eagerly moved to help bring the cloth down his legs which Sam pulled off. Loki was always so eager for him, always willing to please Sam in any way he could. It amazed Sam sometimes, the way Loki would follow any direction in the bedroom, spoken or not, and allow Sam to take the lead. When Sam had first met the god he had assumed Loki would want to command in the bedroom, had even looked forward to it, but this? Having one of the most powerful beings in existence under his will? There was no greater rush.

With the pants out of the way Sam looked his full at the being laying on the couch. Loki had returned to laying down on his stomach, his head turned towards the television even though Sam knew he wasn't paying attention to it any longer. Running his hands up those legs again, Sam could see the flesh of Loki’s ass jiggle ever so slightly as he brought his hand down. The pale flesh turned pink for a moment before returning to the pale tone Sam had spent hours worshiping.

“On your knees, arms on the rest.”

His voice was shaky at best, but Loki moved to obey without a second’s hesitation. They had sex on the couch before, but there was something more driving Sam this time. For the first time since they came to the house, Sam could feel the bond pulling on him, wanting to mark the other. Just like before Sam let it take over, let the pull drive his actions as he could tell now with the shred of essence from Loki in him, that Loki wanted it just as much.

Once Loki was in position, his arse in the air with his hands braced on the armrest of the couch, Sam pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the ground before moving behind him. Loki was careful to keep his gaze off Sam, it always set Sam off when he looked into those golden eyes, always made him lose whatever control he had. This time Sam wanted to try something first, wanted to see how red he could make those pale cheeks before he let go completely.

With that in mind, Sam didn’t give any warning before his hand came down on Loki’s ass again. This time he caught the way Loki’s breath hitched as his hand made contact. Rubbing the smooth skin for a moment Sam wondered if he should say something before pushing the thought aside and bringing his hand down rapidly. The hits weren’t enough to do any real damage, but hearing no complaint from Loki, Sam hit a bit harder and faster until the skin of his palm was stinging and the once pale arse remained red. Switching hands Sam continued where he left off, making sure to pause every now and again to make sure Loki was alright, giving the god a moment to say something if he wasn’t.

Soon enough Loki’s arse was covered in his handprints, Sam’s marks trailing from the top of his ass to the back of his thighs. It was a beautiful sight, one Sam wanted to see more often. Rubbing the marks, Sam made sure to stay gentle, knowing that while Loki didn’t seem to mind he would be tender. Spreading the cheeks open Sam looked at the pink pucker that had caused him such pleasure the past week. Feeling like Loki deserved a reward for being so good for him, for letting him mark up his beautiful arse such a lovely red, Sam leaned down and dragged his tongue against the wrinkled hole.

The sound Loki made was new, high pitched and wanton. Smirking, Sam pressed his tongue against the hole again, this time making sure to put a bit of pressure against the rim. This time Sam was prepared for the sound that Loki made, the way he could feel the god stop himself from moving back against him. This wasn't something Sam had ever really thought he would enjoy doing, but as he pressed his tongue deep into the god Sam couldn’t help but want to keep doing it forever.

Loki was never one to be quiet in bed, he was always moaning or talking. He wasn't shy about letting Sam know what he enjoyed and what he didn’t. This though was a whole new level of enjoyment from the god, Loki was practically sobbing he was so far gone while Sam ate him out. Too soon Sam could hear the difference in Loki’s moans, the way his breathing was speeding up, and pulling away Sam chuckled at the frustrated groan Loki made.

“Please Sammy, please please _please_!”

Trying to calm Loki down a bit Sam ran his hand along Loki’s back, making sure to keep touching the god while bringing him back from the edge. Opening his own pants, Sam pushed them down enough to release his erection. If he took Loki now the god would lose it, there was nothing Loki loved more than being filled with Sam’s cock, something he made sure to let Sam know daily. Still, there was something else Sam wanted from Loki tonight, something he hadn’t had since the first night they came to the house and he needed to feel it again.

Pressing so Loki could feel Sam behind him, could feel his cock against the globes of his ass, Sam leaned forward enough to nip at the back of Loki’s neck. The position wasn't perfect, Sam was always just a bit too tall to make any position perfect, but he always felt so good pressed up against Loki like this, surrounding him like this. Once Loki calmed down enough he wasn't right at the edge, Sam wrapped an arm around him and held the gods cock, stroking for a moment to make sure Loki was a bit distracted before Sam opened his mouth.

“First, I want you to prep yourself for me, lube us up Loki.”

It wasn't something Sam had ever consciously allowed them to go without. Logically he knew Loki could take him without it, could accommodate enough so Sam didn’t tear him. Sometimes Loki even liked the burn, but Sam made sure Loki knew it was not okay for them to go without, even if sometimes Loki abused his powers to do so. Feeling the slick on his cock, Sam reached between them and guided his cockhead to the hole he had not too long ago been tasting. Loki tried to push back, much the same way he did the first time they were together only Sam pulled away so only the very tip entered the god before it was gone.

Time and time again Loki tried to take him inside, tried to get Sam to let go and enter him and still Sam would pull back. With his hand still wrapped around Loki, Sam knew it wouldn’t take long before Loki would do anything for the two of them to be joined. Getting a whimper from the god as Loki was once again denied what he wanted, Sam spoke his voice still demanding although he wondered if this time Loki would deny him.

“I want your essence tonight Loki. If you want me in you I want you to do the same. It didn’t hurt me before and it wont again, but I want you to let go Loki. No holding back… only then will you get my cock.”

For second Loki paused, his whole body freezing for a moment before Sam felt him. There was more this time, oh so much more than the last time he had been allowed to simply _feel_. Maybe it had to do with how much Loki needed him, how desperate Loki was to be filled, but Sam couldn’t focus on anything except how damn good it felt. Absently he slowly sunk into Loki, the combination of being inside of the god and feeling like he was being filled was enough to make Sam almost cum. Holding on, just barely, Sam started to move. Loki was groaning under him, both hands tearing at the armrest while Sam pumped his hips, the two lost while they were brought together.

Knowing what he was expecting this time there was no burning as Loki drew close, instead Sam opened himself in every way that he knew how and pushed back. The second Sam opened himself up, the warmth seemed to brighten enough he physically closed his eyes. Not once did his hips stop thrusting, not wanting Loki to pull away Sam pushed harder and faster into the god, making sure Loki received the same pleasure he was. All too soon Sam could feel his orgasm crashing over him, not able to fight it off any longer he practically screamed Loki’s name as the warmth of both Loki’s essence and body consumed him.

Panting harshly with his body wrapped around Loki, Sam reached around Loki’s hips and was pleased to feel his fingers easily coated in the gods cum. This time when the warmth tried to pull away Sam held on for a moment before allowing it to leave his body. He wasn't surprised to feel even more of the essence inside him than before, they had connected willingly this time, and Sam had been better prepared. Placing soft kisses on the back of Loki’s neck and shoulders, Sam pulled out getting a frustrated moan from Loki.

“Sam…”

It was amazing how much Loki was now able to say with his name. They had grown close enough Sam knew without Loki speaking the words the god was asking. He could say the same three letters in so many ways, much the same way Dean could, but oh so different. Loki was so hesitant on this bond, scared he would harm Sam, that he would do something to would cause Sam to leave. Instead of answering the unspoken question right away, Sam continued to kiss along Loki’s back, paying special attention to the long scars along his shoulder blades. Originally, he had believed them to be two long scars on either side, but it was only the first two which were pronounced enough for a quick look. Instead of the original two there were six scars in all, two smaller ones almost connected to the top larger one on either side.

“Shhh… I told you the bond isn’t going to hurt me Loki. I can feel even more of you now, it’s what I want… please just, let it happen. Stop holding back Loki, I’m not going anywhere… just… let me love you this way too.”

The second he realized what he said Sam paused in kissing along the scars and froze. While he knew it to be true neither of them had said the words before, they had expressed how much they cared through their actions, but the L-word had never been used between the two. Sam didn’t have to worry as Loki relaxed under his gentle touch and nodded his head.

“I just don’t want to hurt you. Maybe… if we do this slowly? That way if something bad happens we can stop? I just… I don’t want to lose what makes you, _you_. Please promise me Sammy, if there are _any_ changes you tell me.”

Wrapping his arms around Loki Sam helped pull the god up so Loki was pressed against his chest before tilting his head and kissing him. It was soft, one of the tender kisses he had grown to love so much. Sam could never get enough of kissing Loki, and it appeared the god thought the same as he was always offering up his lips to the other.

“I promise. If anything changes, anything at all I’ll tell you… but I want the same from you Loki, if this is going to work than we need to do what’s right for _both_ of us. Stop holding back, I promise I’m not leaving you.”

There was a hesitation in Loki’s eyes, instead of agreement he got another kiss. With the bond flowing through the god, Loki couldn’t lie to him, and making a promise he couldn’t keep would be a form of lying. Sam knew this, he had been in training to be a lawyer, he knew what Loki wasn't saying. Loki wasn't ready, was still scared Sam _would_ leave him, that Sam would find something out and _leave_. Kissing the god back, Sam made sure to keep their bodies pressed together, Loki always responded best to physical declarations instead of verbal ones.

That night when Sam took Loki to bed, he made sure to prove to the god how much he meant to him, how he was _never_ leaving. The next morning when they woke up naked and pressed together, Sam greeted the day with a soft kiss to his lover and a new determination. Somehow, he was going to prove to this god, to this amazing man, that no matter what was thrown at them he wasn't going anywhere, this was something worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rituals.

**Chapter 20**

 

Arriving back at the house where Sam’s family was staying wasn't something Gabriel really wanted to do. No matter how much he knew he couldn’t, Gabriel couldn’t help but hope he could keep Sam with him in their little house forever. Oh, Gabriel knew it was impossible, Sam wasn't the type to let the world pass him by no matter what the incentive. Still, the past week had been bliss, a complete and utter bliss Gabriel had never experienced before. It was wonderful having Sam in his home, a kind of domestic Gabriel had never known he wanted. They had spent the whole time together, they had held and talked and just had fun. 

With Sam’s hand in his own, Gabriel brought them outside the house belonging to the older hunter. Everything he needed was in a small bag at Gabriel’s side, and before the end of the night he would solve at least one of their problems. Looking up at his human, Gabriel gave the tall man a small smile before opening the door. He was never one to really do the whole ‘knocking’ thing. Gabriel was only slightly surprised to be greeted with a barrel of a gun pointing at his chest. Quirking an eyebrow at the old man, Gabriel walked past him while still holding onto Sam’s hand. 

“I’m sorry Bobby, he’s a bit… Loki!”

The shout was due to Gabriel letting go of Sam’s hand and flopping down on the couch. Gabriel noticed they had kept his upgraded furniture and snapped his fingers changing the armchair and other worn furnishings to his own tastes. While he wasn't about to re-decorate the house, Gabriel was willing to use a bit of grace for a few upgrades. Just in case something had sentimental value he made sure to restore as much as he could instead of simply replacing it. Once Gabriel was finished the home looked far less worn and more inviting. It was still the home of the old hunter, still had the markings of a life well lived but wasn't as well… as lonely any longer. 

Satisfied with his work, Gabriel rested his head with his hands folded behind him on the armrest. There really wasn't anything the humans could do to him, and while he did want to make a good impression with Sam, this was how he was. With a thought the bag was transferred to the table, leaving Gabriel some wiggle room to get comfortable on the large couch. Looking up at Sam, Gabriel smirked at the man before moving his feet out of the way in a clear invitation. Getting a huff in reply, Gabriel wondered if he would be denied before Sam easily picked up Gabriel‘s feet and placed them on his lap while sitting down. 

“If you’re done rearranging my home do you mind telling us what the plan is?”

Just about to ask where the elder Winchester was, Dean made his way into the living room from the kitchen. The boy didn’t seem to even notice the changes in the room, Dean only had eyes for his brother. If Gabriel didn’t know any better he would have wondered at the two of them, the way that Dean was watching Sam as if expecting injury. While he should have felt insulted Dean thought Gabriel would allow any harm to come to Sam, he only felt proud that the older Winchester was so protective of his younger brother. 

“Was wondering when you and the pixie were gonna show up.”

Sam rolled his eyes, and while Gabriel knew he should have been insulted at being called a pixie he couldn’t get over how Sam’s soul shimmered. It was a beautiful thing to see, something he would never grow tired of seeing. 

“I told you I was fine Dean, Loki has been taking very good care of me.”

There was a slight twist to his words, something Gabriel wasn’t sure he would have caught if he wasn't watching Sam’s soul so intently. While Sam had explained his life to Gabriel while they had exchanged stories in the past week, Sam must have neglected to mention the secret language he had with his brother. 

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Catching the eye of the oldest human in the room, Gabriel raised an eyebrow before speaking. 

“Do they do this a lot? Because I know every language ever existed… and this? No idea what I just saw.”

That both got a snort from the old man as well as a slight shove from Sam. Smiling at his moose of a man, Gabriel reached down and grabbed the others hand. Bringing the hand to his mouth Gabriel placed a kiss on the palm the same way he did on his date so long ago, ignoring the groan from Dean as the other two took a seat. 

“It’s kind of cute.”

Even Gabriel knew better than to mention how Sam’s soul sung while speaking with his brother. While Gabriel knew what it meant he didn’t believe for a second either brother was up for hearing about sharing a Heaven. Keeping his hand in Sams’, Gabriel turned to the others who were sitting in two of the chairs he had snapped up. 

“To answer your question the summoning is pretty simple. Light some candles, make sure there’s an upgraded trap under the summoned and then I gank a demon. The problem is finding somewhere open enough so we aren’t trapped when he brings his backup. The summoning should be able to block out most other demons but if he is close enough he might be able to bring another with him. I’ll be in the circle with him, as the one to summon him he will be bound slightly to answer my questions, so you might want to write up a list.”

“Wait… you mean you can actually make him talk? Why haven’t we heard of this before? Surely Dad would have known about it.”

Shaking his head at Sam, Gabriel squeezed his hand lightly. Gabriel hated it when he had to point out to the hunter that he wasn't human, that he wasn't even a god underneath it all. There was always the chance eventually Sam would have enough and leave, Gabriel was always frightened of Sam leaving. Using the hand in his own to ground himself, Gabriel hooked his legs a bit around Sam’s own. 

“Even if Daddy Hunter could summon Azazel, this ritual means we’re both going to be in the ring. While he won’t be able to use his powers outside of the circle, if I were human he could easily kill me inside it with him. It’s why I need you three stooges playing defense for anyone who tags along. I will of course set up some traps, but if they’re smart enough they might get through and I’ll be too busy with your Big Bad to really be much help until he’s gone.”

“So what you’re going to be vulnerable to him? Loki, I didn’t agree to put you in the line of fire like this, what if-.”

Gabriel tried to hold back, he really did, but the fact that Sam was worried about him, with a demon of all things was too funny not to laugh at. Shaking his head, Gabriel couldn’t help but lean up to place a quick kiss on the pouting mouth of his lover. 

“Don’t you worry your pretty head about it, once I finish pumping him of all the info I know he has, he’s not going to be a problem. Azazel may be a Prince of Hell, but he’s got nothing on me.”

“What are you?”

Glancing at the other Winchester, Gabriel opened his mouth to snarl back at him when he noticed something was off. Tilting his head to the side slightly, Gabriel looked at Dean. The man wasn’t threatening him in any way, in fact Dean hadn’t so much as glared at him since they showed up. It wasn't something Gabriel would normally notice, or care about, but something completely off with the whole thing. If there was one thing Gabriel could be certain of, it was Dean was going to protect Sam until his dying day and there was no reason why Dean should accept him yet. In fact, Dean should still be trying to push him away, far away from Sam. Shifting his gaze to Bobby, Gabriel noticed the same thing as with Dean although slightly more subdued. 

Something wasn't right, the two of them hadn’t been threating him, weren’t trying to rip him apart from Sam and they hadn’t even really asked how Sam was. It was like they were putting trust in him, allowing him close to Sam. 

Or they were trapping him. 

The thought caused Gabriel to sit up and feel around the room with his grace. There weren’t any traps as far as he could tell, at least nothing that he could find. The two were tricky though, were two of the best hunters out there and if they were going to pull a trick he would have to be ten steps ahead of them. 

“Loki?”

Not looking at Sam, Gabriel glared slightly at the two other hunters. Something was up, and although he couldn’t put his finger on it Gabriel knew he would have to tread very carefully here. Still with Sam’s hand in his own, Gabriel found he would be willing to at least try not to blow up at the two hunters. They wouldn’t do anything to harm Sam, and while he didn’t like using his mate as such if he was around the hunter it couldn’t be too bad. Pulling slightly on the hand he was holding, Gabriel tried to pull Sam slightly behind him, his look hardening while he regarded Dean.

“What are you playing at?”

Instead of the denial Gabriel was expecting, Dean seemed to almost grin at him for a moment before he spoke again, this time his voice was hard.  

"I'll ask again, what are you?"

 _No_. It was the only thought that filtered through Gabriel’s head while he gripped onto Sam's hand, his eyes widening. They can’t know... nobody knows! But he could see it, in the way both hunters were looking at him, the way Dean was grinning. While he didn't spend much time one on one with humans, he had been watching them since they were created he knew their tells. Gabriel couldn't be sure what they knew was the _actual_ truth, but it was big enough they believed it to be true which caused Gabriel to panic. 

"No."

It was the only word he could form, the only one he could think of in his panic. Whatever they were thinking, it would have to be big for them to believe they were right. Not looking at Sam, Gabriel wondered how he could do damage control. The gleam he saw in Deans eye was the same he knew from his own expression when he was right about to deliver a trick. For the first time in a very long time Gabriel was worried about what a human of all creatures was going to say. The last time he had to worry about a human’s reaction was back with Mary. Thankfully Gabriel didn't have to say anything else as whatever silent communication Sam had with his brother seemed to be working overtime. 

“Don't Dean.” 

Just those two words and Gabriel could physically see the older Winchester deflate from whatever he was about to say. It was staggering and if he wasn't as panicked as he was Gabriel would have admired how much control Sam has over his brother. 

“Sam, we found out-“ 

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by Sam who shook his head as well as a wounded sound Gabriel never would admit to coming from his mouth. It was a cross between a whimper and a groan.

“No Dean, it's not our place. Not now.”

“Sammy...”

“No, he’ll tell me when he’s ready.”

While Sam was arguing for him Gabriel slowly started to relax. He may not understand why Sam didn’t want to know, it was something Gabriel would want to know about his bond-mate, but for some reason Sam wanted to wait. Sadly, Gabriel didn’t think he would ever willingly tell the human what he truly was, it was enough Sam was believed to be a god… but an angel, and archangel no less? It would crush the kid. When people pictured angels, they pictured cute faces with wings or fierce warriors. Nobody pictured _him_.

“We can talk about this later, what’s the plan for tonight? Did you get everything that you need?”

Glancing at the old hunter, Gabriel couldn’t help the rush of gratitude at the interruption. Nodding his head, Gabriel kept his hand on Sam, making sure to keep close contact with the man. While he hated it, he was feeling vulnerable and being close to Sam helped ground him. Even simply having the hunter there beside him was enough to push back his initial panic so he didn’t make a fool of himself.

“Yeah, we have everything that we need. Pretty simple, like I said the only thing I really need from you all is to play defense in case he brings someone along. And a list of whatever it is that you need to know.”

“It’s not like we can trust what he’s saying anyway.” Scoffed Dean.

“Sure you can.”

Getting a grunt of disbelief in response, Gabriel sighed before pressing his side against Sam. The hunter was quick to wrap his arm around him, letting go of Gabriel’s hand for a moment to move before pressing them closer together. It was nice being able to press up against Sam when he knew it was probably making Sam uncomfortable in front of his brother. Still, not one to pass up the chance of holding his lover close, Gabriel snuggled in as close as he could.

“By the time I’m asking questions I’ll be able to tell truth from lie, he’s going to pray for Hell. Now do you have the space outside close enough for me to lay out the circle? Best to get this done and over with, don’t you think?”

“I’ll show you...” began Sam.

Shaking his head, Gabriel turned to place a quick kiss on Sam’s lips to silence him before he could offer to show him where to set up camp. The kiss was short, only a brief peck before he pulled back and smiled at his mate.

“Loki?”

“You and your brother need to talk about what you want to know from the demon, I’m sure Papa Bear can show me where I can set up shop.”

“I don’t think…” protested Sam.

“I’m not about to gank the one able to bring us yellow-eyes boy. We’ll be fine.”

With that Bobby stood up, giving Dean a pointed look which hopefully meant for him to keep his silence on whatever they found. Hooking his hand behind Sam’s head, Gabriel pulled the hunter down to press his lips firmly against the others. Oh, how he wished they would have been able to spend more time away before everything hit the fan. Pulling back at the sound of a loud cough, Gabriel smirked before standing up. The second he was no longer touching Sam, Gabriel felt the pull to be close to the hunter again. They had practiced with him being away from Sam for a few hours each day, making sure that they would be able to be separated should need be.

Now that he was in the house of a hunter though, one he personally didn’t know, Gabriel’s grace was aching to stay with Sam. He knew, logically _he_ was the one in danger of the two other hunters, but still it strained his grace to be separated in what Gabriel felt was enemy territory. Still, with no other choice Gabriel grabbed the bag he had set aside earlier and followed the man out of the house. The two walked in silence, Gabriel was fine with not speaking while the older hunter showed them to a spot off behind the many junked cars. The space was open enough that he wouldn’t have a problem should more than Azazel show up.

Snapping his fingers, a circle of thin stone surrounded right before Gabriel’s feet. His fingers kept snapping as several other designs and sigils were created on the ground. Each new piece would insure the demon would be unable to use his powers outside of the main circle, binding him in his vessel as well as protecting the area from other demons. He couldn’t do anything about any other supernatural creatures, not with the main sigils he was using but Gabriel could make sure that the hunters were at least slightly protected.

It took a bit longer than ten minutes for everything to be put together, after which Gabriel walked along the edge of the circle three times to make sure everything was perfect. Once certain everything was correct he opened the bag he had brought with him and placed tokens around the outer edge. For the next five minutes, Gabriel inspected every inch to make sure it was perfect, he couldn’t afford to let Azazel loose so close to Sam. Finished he turned to Bobby and spoke for the first time since the two were left alone.

“Now all I need is the list from the boys and we can get this party started.”

“Are you an angel?”

The question shocked him enough Gabriel stood there for a moment with his mouth hanging open. He knew his eyes were wide, his body tense and unmoving while he looked at the hunter. He was about to lie when the bond kicked in and he winced at the pain which shot through his blood. While it wasn't overly painful it was a warning, he couldn’t lie to the hunter and not answering was just as good as admitting to it.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Still unable to say anything, Gabriel could feel his grace prepare itself for a fight. He hadn’t felt any holy oil when he walked through the grass but that didn’t mean anything. Quickly Gabriel looked around, but there was no sign of a trap.

“When Dean mentioned what he was researching I nearly blew his head off, ain’t no such thing as angels I told him. I expected Sam to believe, but Dean? Turns out that he saw something crazy enough to open him up to the possibility while on a hunt. While looking into it though? I don’t think you meant to let slip all you did, but it wasn't too hard to put together once we were open to the idea. So I guess the question I should be asking if you plan on sticking around or are you just here to check up on us humans before you go back to your cloud?”

“We don’t really live on clouds.”

He hadn’t meant to say it, but Gabriel couldn’t help himself. The thought of Heaven was on a bunch of fluffy clouds was such an insane notion which had always bothered him.

“That’s not the point, are you sticking around or are you going to fly away once your bored of hanging around us humans? Cause that boy in there is head over heals and I don’t have any problem hunting you down and deep frying your wings if you up and leave.”

 _Oh._ He should have seen it coming, in fact if he was in the mans position he would have felt the exact same thing. This had nothing to do with Heaven, or the thousand questions the man could have asked, knowing what he was. Instead Bobby was worried about _Sam_ about Gabriel leaving Sam alone and heartbroken. Gabriel couldn’t hold back the smile as he faced the human. He had never been threatened by a human before, not once they knew what he was… or at least mostly what he was.

“I’ve been down here since shortly after the crucifixion. I don’t plan on _ever_ leaving my moose, wings or no.”

Bobby nodded at Gabriel then, and for a while the two of them stood there not saying a word.  Gabriel stayed close to the circle, not wanting to go back inside the house, not when he knew the other two hunters knew what he was. While they didn’t know he was one of the first four, they knew in general what he was and that was enough. A part of Gabriel, a large part, knew he would have to tell Sam before one of the other two did. It would only be a matter of time before they said something, before they told his human, and then where would he be? Shaking that thought from his mind, Gabriel instead looked back to the man who seemed to be waiting for something, simply looking at him.

“You have to tell him. It’s only a matter of time before the kid figures it out on his own.”

“I know.”

Gabriel’s voice was a whisper when he spoke. It was only a matter of time, one thing Sam was, was smart and he had more than enough clues to pinpoint even _which_ angel he was. It would only be a matter of time before he put the pieces together, even without wanting to. Sighing, Gabriel looked to the house where the two brothers were making their way to the circle, a duffle bag slung over Dean’s shoulder while Sam held a notebook. It looked like he was out of time before they got this show on the road.

No matter the conversation he was having with the older hunter, Gabriel couldn’t help the way his grace lit up at seeing his mate. Sam’s soul brightened as well once they saw each other, and it took a great deal of willpower not to fling himself at his hunter. Oh, how he wanted to take them back to house, just the two of them. This was important though, and Gabriel had his own questions he needed answered if he was to protect Sam to the best of his abilities.

“Once this is done, I’ll tell him then.”

He didn’t mean to say the words, but they slipped out as his hunter came closer. There was a familiar gleam in Sam’s eyes, a warmth he had only ever seen, never felt directed at him before. While he hadn’t meant to say it, the words were no less true, he would tell Sam once Azazel was dealt with. It was time to stop running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Torture, angst, death.

**Chapter 21**

 

The moment Loki left the room behind Bobby, Sam knew he would have to deal with an irritated brother. Sighing, he turned to Dean who was glaring at him, Dean’s green eyes narrowed and the beginnings of a rant on the tip of his tongue. Deciding it would be best if he started what he knew was going to be an interesting conversation Sam ran a hand though his hair before he spoke.

“I want _him_ to tell me, I know that you know what he is… or at least have a pretty good idea, and I get it, I do… but I want it to be on Loki’s terms. There’s a _reason_ he's hiding what he is, and I don’t want him to be outed when he's not ready.”

“You don’t even know… he could be something dangerous Sammy! If we’re right on this he _is_ something dangerous, something we don’t even know how to fight. Bobby and I started pulling double time once the idea was in our heads, and we still can’t figure out how to gank him if it comes down to it.”

“It wont.”

While Sam understood where Dean was coming from, there was conviction in his voice. There was no way Loki would do anything that would force them to even consider killing him. Whatever he was, one thing Sam knew was Loki was _old_ and if he hadn’t needed to be killed by now than there was no reason for them to think they had the right. Sure, Sam knew Loki had killed people before, had probably even accepted human sacrifices in his prime of being a god, but he wasn't evil. Loki had never hidden anything Sam wanted to know besides his species, had spoke about his family and his tricks through the ages. He spoke of how he had created his human form, meaning he was something without form beforehand, something older than even the Old Norse gods.

“You can’t know that, he could turn Dark-side… everything has its breaking point Sammy, you know that.”

Yeah, he knew everything broke, everything could be turned against the world if the wrong circumstances happened. Loki wouldn’t turn though, he couldn’t, not after all this time on Earth. Shaking his head, Sam locked eyes with Dean, making sure his older brother understood he wasn't budging on this.

“I may not know what he is Dean, but he’s made it no secret how old he is. If he had a breaking point, I think he already overcame it. From what he’s told me I would guess he turned into the Norse version of the Devil for a reason, that was his Dark-side and he’s moved past that. Sure, he still plays tricks, but he’s always trying to teach a lesson… from what I can gather of before, he just wanted to cause pain. I may not know _what_ he is, but I know _who_ he is.”

Instead of an answer, Dean sighed loudly. If Loki didn’t tell him soon, Sam guessed Dean would, but at least Sam could buy Loki some time. While it didn’t matter to Sam what Loki was, it seemed to matter to the god. It was the one secret he had tried to keep, had successfully kept for centuries.

“Well if you’re not going to let me tell you, we should get a list ready for your boyfriend.”

Grinning, Sam stood up and took a notebook from one of the tables along with a pen. Sitting back down he tried to write down the questions that he had, of the many things that the demon could tell them, but nothing came to mind. The only thing he could think of was a question Sam wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to. Placing the pen to paper he started with a few things he knew Dean wanted to know. Why them? Why their mother? What game was Azazel playing? Why six months for the kids? As Sam started writing he filled about half a page before he passed the pen and paper over to Dean who wrote down a couple more things before passing it back.

Still Sam couldn’t write down the one question he wanted. He knew the answer logically, but he also knew the answer the demon would give him regardless on if it was the truth. There was only one being who _couldn’t_ lie to him, and Loki wouldn’t know the answer. Neither Sam nor Dean were much for talking as they got the weapons ready, instead they worked in silence with well-practiced movements. This was it, finally they would have the answers they had waited their whole lives for, and in a short while yellow-eyes would be dead, not just banished but dead.

Once the bag was packed, Dean flung it over his shoulder and with a look they both made their way out the door. Sam clutched slightly at the pad of paper in his hand while they made their way to where Bobby would have taken Loki. Seeing Loki, no matter the circumstance, made something in Sam rejoice. A part of it was the piece of Loki that was inside him, but most of the joy was from his own heart and soul. Sam could feel the love he held for the being in front of him with every part of his being. Smiling at the god, his steps quickened a bit to come closer.

Loki seemed to have the same idea as he took a couple steps closer before they met. While he wanted nothing more than to hold Loki tight and never let go Sam knew it wasn't logical. Loki, it seemed didn’t get the memo, as soon as Sam was close enough there was a hand on the back of his neck and his head was being pulled down. Sam couldn’t help the smile as he pressed his lips against Loki’s, wrapping his arms around the god and pressing them together. Even though he had to bend to and almost awkward angle to kiss him Sam wouldn’t give it up for the world. Eventually he needed to pull back, even though Loki was wrapped around him so comfortably.

“Did you get everything set up? Dean and I brought a few things to play defense and finished our list of questions if you want to give them a look over.”

“All business with you, I swear you have no idea how to have fun.”

The wink Loki sent him was playful despite the seriousness of the situation. Still Sam ignored the fact his brother and father-figure were watching him and reached behind Loki to grope his ass, getting a squeak from the god. Leaning down Sam placed his mouth beside Loki’s ear and whispered to him, a smirk on his face.

“We can have all the fun you want once this is done, business _then_ pleasure Loki.”

“I’ll hold you to it Samsquatch.”

With that Loki let go, taking the notebook from Sam’s lax hand while turning to the ritual site. Sam watched as he glanced down at the questions, his eyes darting past the page before nodding his head. With a snap of fingers, the notebook vanished. Moving to Dean, Sam took out a shotgun and started to gear up along with the two hunters.

“So which one of you bozos is the best at drawing runes?”

Slightly startled at the question, Sam wondered what Loki needed. As he turned to look at the god Sam felt his mouth go dry. Loki was shirtless, his feet bare and his jeans having been changed to a loose pair of what seemed to be satin paints. While he had seen Loki naked many times, the god seemed to hate clothing, the way the pants sat on his hips tied together with silk ties off to the side, made Loki _look_ the god Sam knew him to be.

“Might want to wipe your mouth Samantha I think there’s some drool there.”

Sam knew Dean was just teasing him, but Sam couldn’t help but check with the back of his hand to make sure he _wasn't_ drooling at his lover. Loki caught the motion and smirked which _damnit_ made him even more attractive. Now was _not_ the time to get hard.

“I’ll do it, scared if Sam goes anywhere near ya we might not see you until the next moon. Would like to get this done today if you don’t mind.”

Shaking his head at Bobby’s voice, Sam felt a little dejected he wasn't going to be the one doing whatever it was that Loki wanted. With another snap Bobby soon had a drawing in his hands and Loki was in front of him holding a jar of what looked like blood with the handle of a paintbrush sticking out the top.

“I need you to paint the first three on my back and the other two on my chest, try not to let it drip all over the place if you can help it, yeah?”

And then just like that Loki turned and Bobby began drawing sigils on Loki’s back. They weren’t complicated in the strictest sense, but Sam knew even the slightest mistake could cause them to be completely useless. Loki didn’t offer any explanation on what they were, and Sam wasn't sure he really wanted to know. Once Bobby was done of his back Loki turned around and let the older hunter paint his chest in a bit more complicated a pattern. It should have been a wake-up call, should haven gotten Sam in a hunter mindset, but the sight of the pagan god being prepared for a ritual made something hot sing in Sam’s blood.

As Bobby finished up, Sam and Dean were ready for the fight. They had only seen Bobby hunt a handful of times, but his eyes were closing off much the same way they knew their own had. There was something about getting ready for a hunt, the way part of their minds would shut off and their more primal brain would take over. It was normally those moments Sam hated, when he had to shut himself down so to speak. Now though his more primal brain was aided by a bright light he knew was the piece of Loki. That light was warm and protective, a piece of ancient power that he knew would protect him much the same way the pagan himself would.

“Okay, so once the ritual starts I need you all to remember that walking into the circle is more of less a deathtrap. Do NOT enter no matter what you see or hear, you guys keep the nasties away, if you can throw them in and I’ll take care of them along with Azazel. Some of the things you want to know, I actually know the answer to, we can have a Q and A after.”

Without another word, Loki walked to the middle of the circle, unlike usual he didn’t snap his fingers to make the magic work. Instead Loki closed his eyes and Sam could see a slight glow from the blood which was marking his skin. Just like in the movies the wind seemed to pick up around the being, his hair which was loose blew in the wind along with the pants he was wearing. As Loki lifted his hands, Sam could feel the electricity in the air, Bobby and Dean were watching the scene out of the corner of their eyes, but Sam couldn’t look away.

Loki was beautiful. It was something Sam had thought about more than once as they lay in bed together, but here like this with the power flowing through him he could see it more clearly. It was getting dark, the sun having only an hour or so left in the sky, but Sam could see a slight glow come from the being. His head titled back, face to the sky, Loki flicked his wrist and a small ball of fire came from his hand and quickly traveled along the edge of the circle and lit the candles sitting there. In the wind, Sam could distantly hear a chanting. Loki’s lips weren’t moving, his eyes closed while his head remained tilted to the sky, but Sam could _hear_ Loki as he chanted almost in prayer.  

The moment the chanting stopped Loki’s head snapped to the ground. His whole body darted forward, his hand placed on the ground. For a moment, Sam feared that the god was harmed by the ritual, maybe Bobby got one of the runes wrong? Instead there was a warm red glow from where Loki had his hand and slowly as the god pulled back there was something attached to his hand. Sam didn’t know what to expect, but slowly Loki pulled a staff from the ground until it was out completely and came up to Loki’s shoulders. It didn’t seem to be made of anything Sam had seen before, instead of wood or even gold it was a shimmering blue and didn’t look quite metal.

 _Loki’s staff._ While Thor was known for his hammer, Loki was known for a spear, but it seemed the tales were a bit off. While the tip looked pointed at the curved end Sam would never call it a spear by any sense of the imagination. Once the weapon was in his grasp Loki opened his mouth and started to speak, his words not in any language Sam knew. The power which had paused as Loki drew his staff seemed to crash upon the area before there was another body before Loki. The man wasn't much to look at, dark blond hair probably in his mid to late forties and nothing making him stand out. Nothing but his glowing yellow eyes.

“Well well well, I must say I wasn't expecting a pagan when I came a runnin’. Your kind isn’t known for playing bitch to a couple of hunters.”

Before Loki could say anything, yellow-eyes was turning and looking at Sam almost like he was looking _through_ him. Whatever it was he saw made Azazel hesitate slightly, it also caused Sam to realize his head wasn't in the game. Glancing around it didn’t look like anything was out of place, Dean and Bobby were still looking for anything that might have tagged along but weren’t firing shots.

“Sammy, I thought you knew better… if you wanted to chat you could have just asked.”

The growl that tore through Loki’s throat was pure animal. It was loud and possessive in a way Loki had yet to truly show. Absently, Sam noticed Loki had moved from in the middle of the circle to right in front of the demon. His face was displaying pure fury, his eyes glowing the same way that they did sometimes while they were alone, in a way that let Sam know this wasn't just _a_ god he shared his bed with, but one of the more powerful ones.

“It is I who summoned you here Azazel, and it will be I who _destroys_ you. You will leave Samuel Winchester, he belongs to _me_.”

Sam didn’t know what he was expecting but the laugh yellow-eyes gave wasn't it. It was mocking in a way Sam didn’t like.

“Yours? You think that he’s _yours_? That boy has belonged to someone else since the day he was born, solidified by _my_ blood given the night his mommy went up in flames. Do you really think you have a claim on him? Listen _pagan_ you have no power here, soon you’ll be nothing more than decomposing organs.”

They moved then, almost too fast for Sam to catch with his human eyes. Loki was so graceful when he moved, like water flowing, not once did he stop. Yellow-eyes wasn't something to laugh at though, even though the man he was possessing didn’t seem the fighting type the demon inside him _was_. They traded blows for what felt like eternity but could have only been a few minutes before Loki gained the upper hand. Flipping the demon, Loki had him on the ground his staff pressed against the others neck, and Sam could catch a flash of silver at the pointed top before it was pressing against the demon’s throat.

“Now the boys have a few questions, we’ll see how well you answer and then we can talk about how quickly you want to die. We’ll start with something simple, shall we? How did you get inside the house of Mary Campbell the night of her death?”

The demon didn’t want to answer for a moment and the second he tried to one of the runes on Loki’s chest glowed slightly before he pressed the tip of the staff a bit more against his throat. A small trickle of blood started to form from the puncture, but Loki paid it no mind as they waited for the answer.

“Same way the hellhounds do. She made a deal. Life of the man she loved, and I get one free pass at her home to cash in whenever I want. Thought I wanted her, but the moment she had little Sammy we _knew,_ and I claimed my end of the deal.”

“And John?”

“We have no more use for him, not now that the boys are all grown and trained up. He’s strung up, personal favourite down in the pit.”

“Jessica?”

“Couldn’t let Sammy get a taste of the sweet life, bad for business you know?”

On and on the questions went, Sam listened but he couldn’t feel anything. It was like his entire system was shut down as question after question came out and was answered. Keeping a close eye on the rune which had glowed before, Sam noticed it wasn’t set off again. Based on that, Sam could guess what yellow-eyes was saying was truth, he wasn't lying as he explained practically their whole lives. Learning they had been babysat by _demons_ of all things from time to time made Sam’s skin crawl but he couldn’t move. Still Sam noticed while he asked most of what was on the list, not once did Loki ask the one question which was burning the back of his mind.

“Why me? What makes me so special?”

Yellow-eyes smiled then, blood was still flowing down his neck from where the tip of the staff was digging in. He was at the mercy of a pagan god who had already told him he was dying tonight, and he was _smiling_. Before Azazel could answer though the staff glowed a soft blue light and instead of words coming out of his mouth it was a scream.

“You are here to answer _my_ questions, and my questions alone.”

Sam didn’t know how to feel about that, he was about to get a response, and while he knew he wouldn’t like the answer it would have been an answer none the less. Instead Loki was stopping him, was preventing him from knowing the answer to the question which had pledged Sam most of his life.

“You know.” Stated Azazel.

It was only a whisper, but it was said with such force Sam couldn’t doubt it. The way that the demon was looking at Loki like he was seeing him for the first time. In that moment Sam wondered if Azazel knew what Loki was, if he understood what kind of power he was dealing with.

“I’ve always known, but it will be _me_ who tells him. Now I have only one more question for you, I want a name. Who has been spoon feeding you the script? I want to know who upstairs thought it was a good idea to set this in motion.”

“You really think that we couldn’t-“

Another scream cut off Azazel’s sentence, another flash of light and the demon was screaming. Only this time it didn’t stop right away, no it looked like he was fighting against his own body. Sam could see the skin begin to bubble, and it came with a startling realization Loki was boiling his blood. The very thought made Sam feel sick, no matter what monster Loki was doing this too, it was horrifying to watch.

“Wow, remind me never to piss your boyfriend off.”

Startled for a moment at the sound of Dean’s voice, Sam turned to look at Dean and glaring slightly before turning back to Loki. Bobby was still on guard, and Dean was right there, he could afford to watch this.

“Give me the name Azazel!”

Another scream before a name was shouted alongside it. Zachariah. The scream seemed to trigger something as Loki cursed before jabbing his staff into Azazel’s neck completely, a bright flash of light before the body was still. Sam had no doubt the demon was gone now, killed in a way they had always hoped for but never really expected to happen. Not a second after there was a new player on the field, and Sam remembered why they were there, backup. Raising his gun, Sam watched as the man walked right past Dean and inside the circle with Loki.

Loki didn’t seem startled at the other man, almost like he was expecting him. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't, but Sam noticed Loki never let go of his staff and held the weapon tightly, ready for battle. There was a strange sound before another man was at the edge of the circle, this one looking right at Dean. For a moment nobody said anything, the newest man who was wearing a trench-coat of all things, merely tilted his head and then looked to the other two, dismissing them. Sam felt like he should have felt insulted, but oddly he didn’t feel like this being meant them harm. The one in the circle though did not seem friendly at all, and he was in the circle with his mate.

“Zachariah.” Loki spoke, his voice soft as if testing a word he hadn’t heard before.

“Do you know what you have done _pagan_? You’re lucky that we held no more use for the demon or else you would be nothing more than a stain on the ground. Now leave and do not interfere with the Winchesters again, they are part of a far greater plan. I will not warn you again.”

“Samuel Winchester belongs to me.”

It was something Loki had said more than once, something he seemed to say to anyone who asks or threatened his claim. Never had Loki had the same force behind his words, like he was trying to share some hidden meaning with the one before him. Loki knew this man, he knew Zachariah although the man, being, whatever he was, didn’t recognize Loki. Zachariah laughed then, the same laugh as yellow-eyes, like he couldn’t believe the one before him was so stupid, almost in pity. But the one standing just to the side of Dean seemed to snap to attention. Sam could only think of a soldier addressing his superior as he stood, although it was hard to tell what caused the reaction.

“The Winchesters are players in a game far more—“

“Samuel Winchester belongs to me, I have _claimed_ him, and I have begun to bond with him. His soul, mind and body belong to _me_. I have no desire to fight you, but know if you push you will lose, Samuel Winchester is _mine_ and I will kill any who threaten him. You are becoming a threat Zachariah, but you did not know this, continue this path now that you do, and you will force my hand. _Please_ Zachariah do not force me to act on this, don’t make me kill you.”

Zachariah moved then, a blade in his hand which seemed to be made of a mix of silver and white gold. It was enough to have Loki move, his stance changing to accommodate the threat. This time Sam couldn’t keep up as the two moved, only catching the brief flashes of staff against blade when a deep voice pulled his attention away.

“You are his bonded?”

Looking over to the man, Sam was held in place by the blue eyes staring at him, a hint of something, power, shimmering inside him. Instead of answering, Sam nodded his head. 

“I find it strange he would choose a human, let alone the boy with the demon blood… but I suppose he never was one to conform to any rules besides that of our father. As you can not breed it is an acceptable choice.”

“Wait… you know Loki?”

A flash of blue light before Sam’s attention was once again on the man who was standing right in Dean’s personal space but seeming to not realize.

“Yes, there are no words in your language to explain our bond. I believe the closest would be brother, although I do not know him as the pagan Loki. He has been lost to us for many centuries, we mourned his death, unnecessarily it seems.”

The words stuck something in Sam, this was another being just as old or close enough, to Loki. Sam had always known there was something more to Loki, and the god had told him time and time again that he was something more. But here, right now Sam had something to _compare_ Loki to, something on the same playing field.

“And who exactly are you?”

The harsh question was from Dean who had stepped back slightly, putting himself between Sam and the being he was talking to. Bobby was right behind Sam, his hand still on his gun, his eyes darting around the area and the two fighting inside the circle.

“My name is Castiel, an Angel of the Lord.”

An angel.

Castiel was an angel.

There was no denying it, no hint of a lie as Castiel spoke, nothing to give him away. There was nothing to gain pretending to be an angel, nothing. Castiel was an angel, Sam was talking to an angel. Loki’s brother… no not Loki. His name wasn’t Loki, it was something else, something much more powerful. Dean was saying something, maybe Bobby as well, but Sam couldn’t hear them. Instead he was looking at Castiel in pure shock. Suddenly everything seemed to fit together, Loki had told him in not so many words what he was, even before Sam really knew the other being.

_“I have three older brothers…”_

_“Ralph and I are close to the same age…”_

_“Mike is the oldest…”_

_“Luci was the second eldest…”_

_“Right now, he’s locked away, Mike was the one who locked him up…”_

_“Sorry, I know it’s weird, but my shoulder blades are really sensitive.”_

_“There isn’t much out there more powerful than me, Sammy… like I can count on one hand kind of not much.”_

_“It’s the name I made for myself, but not the one that was given to me by Father.”_

_“Even amongst my own kind I’m extremely powerful, enough so that there are only three others at the same power-level as me.”_

_“...of the first four, I’m the only one here down on Earth, the eldest rules back home with the third-born. The second-born though? He’s locked up in a cage right now…”_

_“…trust that my brother getting out is a really terrible thing.”_

_“Faith in any form is a beautiful thing to have…. if you ever want to pray or give thanks or anything you’re free to do so without any judgement from me.”_

_Judgement_. The first four. Youngest brother. He never mentioned a mother, only his father… The Father. Ralph, Mike, Luci… Raphael, Michael and Lucifer. It wasn’t ‘essence’ that bound them together, it was _grace_ the grace of one of the most powerful beings of all Creation. Loki wasn’t an angel, he was an _archangel_.

Turning away from Castiel, Sam turned to see his lover make another move, only this time Sam could make out the move as Loki once again had a body pinned. In less than a second there was a switch and Loki was holding a blade instead of the staff which seemed to have vanished. In that instant Zachariah must have discovered what Sam did only moments before. He didn’t have time to absorb the knowledge before there was a flash of light as Loki stabbed down. When Sam opened his eyes again Zachariah wasn't moving, and there were two large designs of ashes on the ground, _wings_.

Loki stood up from his hunched position, his body having small cuts but nothing threatening. Still Sam couldn’t stop looking at him, knowing now what kind of power the being before him held. Castiel hadn’t moved either, although Loki didn’t seem to mind his presence, didn’t see him as a threat. Instead Sam’s’ eyes locked with the golden ones of his lover, of his mate, of his _angel_.

_“Gabriel.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst

**Chapter 22**

 

_“Gabriel.”_

His whole being froze at the sound of that voice. _Sam._ How long had it been since someone called him by that name, since someone _knew_ that name? Gabriel had left that name long ago, had thought it so buried none would be able to see it, see _him_ again. Yet here he was, standing above the corpse of his brother, one which he had slain, and looking at the one being who could make him feel like himself, like _Gabriel_ again. Absently Gabriel noticed the other two hunters were starring at him agape, while they had known he was angel, they hadn’t known which angel, an archangel no less.

“Wait you mean Gabriel as in the angel who told Mary about Jesus? _That_ Gabriel?”

Oh thank Father for the being that was Dean Winchester. The boy didn’t beat around the bush, and was standing in an almost threatening manner, demanding an answer from the angel beside him. Castiel didn’t seem to mind or take the threat for what it was, having been in Heaven most of his existence he wouldn’t see it for a threat, not to _him_. Still, Gabriel couldn’t look away from Sam’s eyes as Castiel answered in a deeper voice than expected of his vessel.

“Yes, there is only one Gabriel. Unlike humans’, angels do not share names, while an angel may have many titles they belong to that angel alone. Brother, why have you hidden from us? The Host would rejoice upon your return, we mourned for you… some still mourn for you.”

Gabriel couldn’t not react to that. Flinching back, he looked to Castiel and _saw_ him. While he wasn’t in his true form, Gabriel could see some part of Castiel leaking out of the vessel, as one unpracticed in taking a vessel tend to do. More importantly Gabriel could see his wings, a brilliant raven black. Gabriel knew Castiel’s wings had caused him much torment in his life, even in Heaven those who stood out were mocked, and Castiel stood out on every level. They had mocked the blackness of his wings, saying they were tainted with the ashes of Hell, that he was doomed to Fall. Gabriel had known then he would take this fledging under his own protection and had taken it upon himself to be the big brother to Castiel as Lucifer was once to him.

It was Gabriel who taught Castiel how to fly, how to fight and how to love. Castiel had never questioned their Fathers word, had loved everything and everyone without hesitation. Soon though he had risen in rank and had caught the attention of Michael. Gabriel had been saddened to lose his little fledging to Michael, at the time he had thought about leaving more than once, had contemplated what was keeping him in Heaven. His reason was the little fledging with black wings, a being of light and love who would be turned into a warrior of blood and death. Gabriel hadn’t waited around to see the transformation, instead he had cut ties and ran. Nobody would be foolish enough to refuse being a part of Michael’s Garrison. While being in the garrison of any archangel was an honour, all angels sought to be noticed by the First Born.

His fledging was grown now, and standing before him waiting for his next move. Gabriel had missed his older brothers, sometimes so much his grace ached, but he hadn’t allowed himself to even _think_ of the little brother he had left behind. It would have crippled him.

“You know me Cassie, could never handle the fighting well… so I figured I would take a trip down and see it if was all it was cracked up to be.”

“I did not ask why you left Gabriel, I knew the moment you were gone _why_ you were gone. Why did you make us believe you dead brother? I have mourned your death with each passing day, why would you remain hidden from _me?_ ”

“Cassie…”

What could he say? While he should have been angry there was no real rage in Castiel’s voice, only a bone deep loneliness, one Gabriel had put there. He had known Castiel would mourn him, once they declared him dead upon his grace leaving its last host. With being in Michael’s garrison though Castiel would have been too busy to remain in mourning. He had been so certain Castiel would be fine without him, that Castiel would have been better off without him. Now looking at Castiel, looking at the way his wings, still a stunning black, dropped in a sadness _he_ had put there Gabriel realized his mistake.

“I’m sorry. I figured once you were put to work in Michael’s training you wouldn’t have _time_ to mourn, you would be too busy. I never meant to hurt you Castiel, while I knew it would happen I assumed you would move on… I’m sorry.”

“Why would I be in Michael’s garrison?”

Now it was Gabriel’s turn to be confused as he looked at his younger brother. Slowly he moved closer, taking a step and vanishing his blade, he wouldn’t need it, not with Castiel.

“Michael said he was issuing an invitation to join his garrison the day I left, were you not…”

“He did, I refused.”

Eyes widening, Gabriel had all but forgot those around them except for Sam. Sucking in an unneeded breath, Gabriel was only a few feet from Castiel now.

“Nobody has ever refused an invitation to join Michael, it is an honour.”

“I have never desired to be in his garrison Gabriel, not then and not now. I will always be in my rightful garrison, _yours_.”

“Cas-“

“It was not Michael who found me beaten by my own family for something out of control. It was not Michael who protected me, who taught me, it was not Michael who saw beyond the angel with black-ash wings, it was not Michael who flew with me, whom groomed me, it was not Michael who _loved_ me. Michael wanted me once I was _useful_ , you wanted me as I was _broken_.”

“Cas-“

Castiel moved then, although instead of the hug he was half-expecting Castiel knelt. On the ground with three humans watching, Castiel knelt before him. He was no longer a fledging, and Gabriel was no longer able to demand him to do as such, but still the angel before him was showing Gabriel exactly who he viewed as commander. Stepping forward, Gabriel did something he hadn’t done since he left home. He revealed his wings.  

They were once beautiful things to behind, but some of their shine had dulled with the rituals he had used in his time as pagan. Instead of the two expected by humans Gabriel instead had six. They were large enough that if he stretched his primary wings would reach over thirty feet in length. Golden they had once been described, but it was impossible to fully explain how they were every shade of gold and yet not gold at all. His wings were a thing of beauty and pride, physical and yet invisible to most. Castiel would see them though, even if the humans couldn’t… and it was Castiel whom Gabriel enclosed in them, brushing their wings together.

“I am still your fledging Gabriel, if you will still have me.”

“It will be a long time, if I ever, return to the Host… you would be cut from the Source, relying on only my grace to sustain your own. I can’t imagine Michael not pitching a fit and cutting you off if you do this… I just royally stepped on his toes.”

“Michael does not own me.”

Gabriel smiled at that. Every angel belonged to Michael in much the same way they all belonged to Father. The only ones who had ever argued with him was Lucifer and himself, and look where that got them? Lucifer was trapped in a cage forever, and Gabriel was now in hiding on Earth. But, here was Castiel, little Castiel who wouldn’t last a moment under Michael’s sword defying him without hesitation. Maybe it was because he was moved by Castiel’s words, maybe it was because he was so lonely for the company of someone who _understood_ , or maybe it was something more, perhaps he simply missed his little brother, but regardless of the reason Gabriel nodded.  

Slipping the blade once again into his hand, Gabriel sliced his palm, vanishing the blade once he started to bleed. With his good hand, Gabriel dipped a finger into the wound, carefully he wrote on Castiel’s forehead. Once he was done Gabriel closed his eyes and spoke in Echochian to his little brother, binding the two of them together. Castiel was careful when he added his own voice, leaning forward and licking at the wound on Gabriel’s palm. The second the blood hit his tongue their graces burned and for the briefest moments merged. It wasn't like what Gabriel had experienced with Sam, no it was so very different. While Castiel would now be able to find him, Gabriel was his superior, his provider and his protector.

Gabriel would be second only to Father to Castiel.

As the light faded Gabriel gasped as the overwhelming flow of love Castiel held for him, how Castiel had mourned for the only brother whom had seen him. Gabriel had never seen the wings at Castiel’s back as anything more than a testament of his hidden power. Black did not mean tainted, and how could a being such as Castiel ever become tainted? Placing his healed palm on the back of Castiel’s head, Gabriel pulled the angel forward to hold him. Hunching over the younger angel, Gabriel wrapped his wings around his fledging and allowed his own love to flow between them.

“I have missed you brother.”

It must have been over ten minutes of simply holding Castiel before anyone said anything. The moment Sam whispered his name again, Gabriel knew he was in trouble. Sam had seen everything, had heard everything, and now there was no hiding. Leaning his head back, Gabriel looked over to Sam, not knowing what to expect of his mate. When he locked eyes with the tall human there was nothing more than the love Gabriel had always felt from him. There was no judgement, no scorn, although a slight bit of wonder which had always been there. Squeezing Castiel once more, Gabriel removed himself from Castiel’s hold although he was careful to keep their wings touching.

“So ah, surprise?”

It was horrible he knew, but Sam didn’t seem to care. Now that the danger was out of the way, Sam seemed to have no problem marching right up to Gabriel and grabbing his cheeks before smashing their lips together. Absently Gabriel noticed Castiel moving behind him, waiting to see if Gabriel needed his help, but he couldn’t be bothered answering his unasked question. Dean must have grabbed the attention of the young angel as Gabriel soon found the gaze no longer at his back although their wings were still brushing together. He still had so much he had to explain to Sam, of why Sam was targeted, of what kind of dangers they were now facing, of completing the bond, so many things he had to talk about with his human.

When Sam pulled back Gabriel meant to start explaining, but he was once again silenced, only this time by a soft whisper.

“ _I love you._ ”

Yeah, they were far from out of the woods. Gabriel was certain Michael was going to be majorly pissed and while he could hide from his brother alone Gabriel knew it would be next to impossible to hide the five of them forever. While it would hold a slight danger, Gabriel also knew he was going to complete the bond with Sam sooner rather than latter. Now that Sam knew what he was Gabriel wanted nothing more than to bond with him at every level. They needed to figure out where they were going from there, Castiel needed to be taught how to become human enough not to stand out too poorly but all that could wait.

Pulling Sam back down to his lips, Gabriel pressed as close as he could to the tall hunter, _his_ tall hunter. Oh, he knew it the moment he met the hunter, he was so screwed for this man. While he should have worried, Gabriel couldn’t help but be thankful that he had the stupid idea of checking the vessels and what they were made of. It was the best decision he ever made.

“I love you too.”

 

**END…?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Anal sex, bonding, anal fingering, angst – Epilogue

**Chapter 23**

Things didn’t calm down with the group until later that night, and Gabriel had never been so thankful for his brother. Dean, apparently was even more protective of Sam than he had been when he knew Gabriel to be an angel. It seemed the more power Gabriel held, the more worried Dean became with Gabriel being close to Sam. It was sweet in its own way, and Gabriel tried not to be insulted someone besides himself wished for the safety of his mate.

Bobby seemed to roll with the punches, seeming to find no difference, or at least didn’t let them believe he cared about the difference between Gabriel being a regular seraph and an archangel. Castiel would answer whatever questions he could from Dean and Bobby, and while he wasn't bound to the truth as Gabriel was, they didn’t seem to question Castiel’s answers. In another time, Gabriel probably would have been slightly jealous of the extension of trust they so willingly gave his fledgling, but he knew lying never would have crossed Castiel’s mind.

What bothered Gabriel wasn't the questions on everything from Heaven to their abilities, it wasn't the anger he could see rising in Dean at yet another thing being kept from him.  What bothered Gabriel was Sam wasn't talking. He made sure to keep Sam’s hand in his, and the man didn’t try to let go of the connection, but Gabriel was worried. It was a lot to process, that your lover was really an Archangel of the Lord.

Gabriel just hoped what he was, was all Sam was thinking about, that Sam wasn't backing out on _them_. As afternoon turned into evening and the five of them were sitting in the Livingroom, Gabriel having snapped up super for them a while ago, Gabriel was growing restless. He needed to talk to Sam alone, away from the influence of those around them. Standing, Gabriel tugged on Sam’s hand so he would rise as well.

“Cassie, Sam and I need to talk… watch over the humans and pray if you need me, alright?”

“Of course, none shall harm the elder Winchester nor his father. Rest well, brother.”

Nodding his head, Gabriel brushed his wings against Castiel’s. He hadn’t hidden them since he first revealed them to his brother. While the humans wouldn’t be able to see his wings, Castiel _could_ and would draw comfort from them as he did when he was young. Turning to his mate Gabriel held back his concern, not wanting to start this conversation with witnesses. If he was going to break he was damn well going to do it in the privacy of his own home.

“You ready to go home Sammich?”

Only getting a nod in response, Gabriel didn’t pause at the exclamation from Dean and instead used their joined hands to fly them to the house. Landing in the entranceway, Gabriel noticed Xander didn’t greet them, instead the pup was snoring somewhere in the kitchen, probably next to his bowl again. Now that they were alone, Gabriel turned his full attention to Sam. The expression on his lovers’ face was one he never wanted to see there, full of sadness and confusion.

“Sammy, I’m sorry you found out like this… I should have told you when we first started bonding, this is my fault. Please tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

Watching as Sam blinked before looking in his eyes, Gabriel wondered if this was how they would end, over him keeping his secrets. It wouldn’t be the first time he lost someone because he wasn't able to open up, able to trust. This time it would kill him, he was sure.

“Why wont you bond with me?”

The question caught him off guard, it was one of the last things Gabriel had been expecting Sam to say. “I told you, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Or is it because I’m unworthy of an archangels’ grace?”

Eyes wide, Gabriel pulled Sam against him until he was holding the man tightly. For a moment Gabriel didn’t answer, simply held them together while he tried to think of the best way to reassure his lover. When he eventually spoke his voice was firm, trying to make sure Sam understood he meant each word.

“No, if anything I often find myself unworthy of _you_. I want to bond with you Sam, every piece of me wants to complete the bond with you. This has nothing to do with worthiness, I’m scared I’ll hurt you, or change you in a way that we can’t fix. If… if you still want me… knowing what I am… I would be happy to bond with you.”

Feeling the body against his own freeze, Gabriel wondered if Sam would pull away. Instead of pulling away, Sam literally swept Gabriel off his feet so Sam was carrying him. Wrapping arms around his human’s neck, Gabriel tried to balance himself in Sam’s arms while the man carried him to their bedroom. Gabriel barely had time to think between one move and the next as he was tossed on the bed, his body bouncing while Sam crawled over him, pressing their lips together. Reaching up, Gabriel ran a hand through Sam’s hair while the other ran up his arm, holding Sam in place.

This wasn't the same as the small kisses he had exchanged with the human earlier in the day, it was all desperation. Sam was trying to reassure himself Gabriel was still _his_ , his god, his angel, his Loki and while Gabriel knew he should pull away, so he could make sure Sam was certain this was what he wanted Gabriel couldn’t. A hot tongue entered his mouth, mapping and tasting and Gabriel surrendered completely to the larger man. If they were going to do this, it was going to be on Sam’s terms. Sam must have noticed his change as the kisses slowed down, turned softer as he pressed the two of them together.

“Loki… please… bond with me, I need you, please.”

He thought, only for a moment, about refusing the hunter. Feeling fingers under the bottom of his t-shirt he had thrown on after the ritual, Gabriel gave in. If this was what Sam wanted it’s what he would give him, they could deal with the consequences as they came. Pressing their lips together again, Gabriel helped Sam remove his shirt before untying the sash keeping his pants up. Gabriel hadn’t bothered putting shoes on after the ritual, only covering his chest so the other two humans wouldn’t be uncomfortable. In a matter of moments, Gabriel was naked before his hunter, and Sam wasted no time before he was sucking and nipping at his chest, a hand on Gabriel’s hardening cock.

“Sam!”

While he knew Sam was eager Gabriel hadn’t expected to be covered in those large hands of his so quickly. It proved how badly he wanted this, as Sam was always one for dragging their pleasure out as long as possible. Moaning as Sam slowly began pumping his hand, Gabriel snapped his shaking fingers to bring a bottle of lube beside them on the bed. In an instant, the hand left his cock and was opening the bottle of lube. Gabriel spread his legs for his lover, easily accepting the first slick finger inside. Sam didn’t pause in stretching him open, his movements hurried as if afraid Gabriel would change his mind, that he would leave them unbound. Gabriel didn’t have an option any longer, he could feel his grace waiting, coiling inside him and itching for the chance to complete the bond.

“Sam… please… I want to feel your skin… can I…?”

Typically, Sam preferred it when they undressed by hand, liking the anticipation of feeling their flesh against each other. Getting a nod from the other, Gabriel snapped the hunter’s clothes away gasping as Sam moved so his hard cock was resting with its head right behind Gabriel’s balls, smearing Sam’s precum against his skin. Reaching out, Gabriel lifted one of his legs under his arm, pulling it to hook under his elbow to open himself up more to the hunter. Sam groaned at the sight before thrusting a third finger inside Gabriel, his movements jerky while stretching him.

“Fuck… look at you, all spread out for me like this… I could never grow tired of this. I could spend eternity with you like this, just waiting for my cock to fill up that tight ass of yours… is that what you want, Gabriel?”

It was the first time Sam used his angelic name since he discovered who he was, and it caused Gabriel to look his human in the eye. There was no hesitation there, no worry of what they were about to do, no Sam seemed for the first time since he met the man completely open. Sam was telling the truth, he wanted this, forever. Humans used words like that all the time without understanding their true meaning, the human mind was not meant to process the thought of forever. Here his human was, offering it to him, begging Gabriel to _make_ him understand, to tie them together for _eternity_. Smiling, Gabriel lifted his other leg so it was stretched up on Sam’s shoulder, holding his other so he was open for the hunter.

“Yes.”

Three letters, the same three that would have decided the fate of the world if they had followed the script written, if he hadn’t fallen for the hunter above him. Keeping his eyes locked with Sam’s, Gabriel let his grace consume his vessel until it slowly seeped out as Sam entered him. As his grace flowed through him, Gabriel cried out, Sam’s cock filling him while his grace started to tie them together. The sensation of Sam thrusting into Gabriel became almost secondary in his mind, pleasurable but not nearly enough to take away from the sensation of Sam’s soul. He didn’t know if the human could feel it, the way they were combining who they were, but Gabriel _could_. A shot of pleasure from his prostate caused Gabriel to throw his head back, his back arching in bliss while Sam continued to take him.

“Sam… Sam please… oh Sam… please please _please_ …”

Gabriel didn’t even know what he was begging for any more, both his body and soul were on fire, unable to process the sensations flowing through him. Hands pulled on his legs before wrapping around him and pulling Gabriel up on the hunter. With the change of angle, Gabriel could feel Sam so much deeper, connected so much more. Wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck, Gabriel pressed them as close together as he could manage, Sam holding them up while pumping into him. Hands on Gabriel’s hips lifted him before pulling him back down as Gabriel couldn’t _think_ let alone _move_ on his own.

“So close, so close Gabriel… let go angel, I got you… _fuck_ Baby, so good can feel you in me… can feel your grace in me… let go Gabe…”

As Gabriel panted with Sam, he could feel the last connection ready to be tied. Opening his eyes, Gabriel leaned up to Sam and pressed their lips together. The second the skin touched his grace, along with Sam’s soul clashed together. His orgasm hardly registered in his mind, nor the feeling of Sam’s release inside him. All Gabriel could focus on was the way Sam’s soul embraced him, warm and inviting, the power of his soul merging with the power of Gabriel’s grace. Instead of sensing the surrender of his soul, Gabriel instead could see as the two became one, neither taking over the other, equals in a way Gabriel hadn’t dared hoped for. Feeling hands along the small of his back, Gabriel pulled back enough to look at Sam while was looking over Gabriel’s shoulder in shock.

Tilting his head to the side, Gabriel tried to see something in the room with them. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, Gabriel turned his attention back to Sam who looked on in what could only be described as wonder. Kissing the human lightly to get his attention, Gabriel tried to focus while basking in the sensation of his grace pouring back into him, along with a sliver of Sam’s soul. When he could talk again, Gabriel nuzzled his hunters neck, not moving their lower bodies as he wanted to stay connected for as long as possible.

“Sam, what is it? Are you okay… the bond seemed to connect well…”

“Gabriel… they’re beautiful, I never… I never thought I would be able to see them…”

Turning to look over his shoulder, Gabriel still didn’t see anything out of the ordinary that would cause the reaction from his hunter. Not until he caught a reflection in the others eyes as he turned back. _His wings._ It would make sense, Sam would be able to see his wings, see _him_ now that Sam had grace inside of him. Instead of being nervous as he would be showing his wings in their current condition to another angel, Gabriel stretched his six wings in a proud display which caused Sam to gasp. Smiling at the delight there, Gabriel rested his head under Sam’s chin a soft smile on his face.

“I bet you can even touch them.”

That caused Sam to jerk slightly in surprise, causing him to slip out of Gabriel which the other pouted about for a moment. “You… you’d let me…” Hearing the hesitation in Sam’s voice, Gabriel moved to look into Sam’s eyes again, their ever-changing shade now a brilliant blue. Kissing the man softly, Gabriel reached behind them and pulled one of the hunters hands off his back, moving it without resistance to one of his wings. Placing the hand on his feathers, Gabriel smiled to the man whom had become his mate, his bonded.

“There isn’t a part of me that doesn’t belong to you Samuel Winchester… I belong to you, for eternity.”

Seeing the other smile at him while stroking fingers down one of his primary wings, Gabriel relaxed as Sam explored his wings. His soft confession warming Gabriel in a way he didn’t know he could be.

“We belong to each other, Gabriel… forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


End file.
